Brüder
by Godiva
Summary: Harry und Draco sind Brüder - und Harry muss das Schuljahr überstehen ohne dass ihn jemand erkennt.
1. Kein Potter

Titel: Brüder

Teil: 1/11

Pairings: Keine

Inhalt: Harry bekommt unerwarteten Besuch und erfährt, dass er der leibliche Sohn von Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy ist – er ist Dracos Zwillingsbruder!

Warnung: Völlig canon-fremde Grundidee

Kommentare: 

Ja, die Idee ist etwas err exzentrisch, aber mir gefiel dieses „was wäre wenn". Die Frage die ich mir gestellt hatte war: „Wie wäre das fünfte Jahr für Harry gelaufen, hätte er als als ein Malfoy verbracht." Die Geschichte ist ein riesiger Spoiler für das fünfte Buch, weil es sich sehr eng an die Ereignisse dort anlehnt.  – AUSSER: Voldemort kann nicht in Harrys Gedanken eindringen. Die Inspiration kam mir von der Geschichte „Me, a Malfoy?" von Dracos-Girl8706 ( , story ID 1560103) Ich bin ein grosser Fan von Harry/Draco normalerweise aber nicht von Inzest! – Sie werden definitiv in dieser Geschichte nie romantische Gefühle füreinander entwickeln oder auch nur schmutzige Fantasien übereinander haben. Dunkle Flamme hat Betagelesen. Vielen Dank *knuddels* 

Kapitel 1

„Das nennst du GEPUTZT?" 

Petunia Dursley krauste ihre Nase, als sie sich in ihrer Küche umsah. Die Küche war SAUBER, aber da das Harrys Verdienst war, war sie natürlich nicht sauber genug. 

„Wisch den Boden noch einmal, aber dieses Mal ordentlich!" 

Also nahm Harry wieder den Putzeimer und machte sich daran den Boden ein weiteres Mal zu wischen. Er hasste putzen. Er hasste eigentlich alles, was in Verbindung mit den Dursleys stand. Er war erst seit zwei Wochen wieder hier und es kam ihm bereits vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Er hatte gehofft durch Ron und Hermine wenigstens zu wissen, was inzwischen in der Magierwelt vorging, aber von den beiden bekam er nur nichts sagende Briefe. Und von Sirius nur Ermunterungen „Die Ohren steif zu halten." Er hasste es im Dunkeln gelassen zu werden. Hatte er nicht ein Recht benachrichtigt zu werden?! Ohne ihn würde niemand wissen, dass Voldemort zurück war! Noch dazu war er gezwungen heute den Abend bei Mrs. Figg zu verbringen. Sie war tatsächlich zu Tante Petunia gekommen und hatte darum gebeten Harry für den Abend zu leihen, um ihr zu helfen ihre Katzenbilder einzusortieren! Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon waren begeistert gewesen Harry einen Abend abgeben zu können.

Eine Stunde später klingelte er an der Tür von seiner katzenbesessenen, alten Nachbarin. Sie öffnete die Tür und strahlte ihn an. 

„Hallo Harry! Komm rein, komm rein. Dumbledore sollte auch gleich hier sein." 

„Dumbledore? Albus Dumbledore? Sie kennen ihn?" 

„Natürlich kenne ich Albus Dumbledore, wer kennt ihn nicht?" 

„Sie sind eine … Hexe?" 

„Ich bin eine Squib. Hier, nimm Platz."

Sie wies auf ein riesiges Plüschsofa. 

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, du solltest hier etwas so Albernes tun, wie Katzenbilder einzuordnen? Ich konnte mir wirklich keine bessere Ausrede einfallen lassen, aber ich war schon sehr erstaunt, als deine Tante das einfach so geschluckt hat."

 Harry war viel zu verwirrt um zu lächeln oder sonst irgendeine Reaktion zu zeigen. 

„Möchtest du Tee? Saft? Plätzchen?" 

„Erm … Tee, bitte." 

Mrs. Figg hatte gerade die Tasse vor Harry gestellt, als es in dem Zimmer zweimal laut knallte. Vor ihm stand Dumbledore und … bevor er etwas sagen konnte, legte Dumbledore ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hallo Harry!"

Dumbledore lächelte, aber Harrys Augen waren auf den Mann neben ihm fixiert, der ihn ebenfalls anlächelte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Lucius Malfoy die notwendigen Muskeln für ein freundliches Lächeln besass. Er brachte kein Wort heraus. Mrs. Figg war geistesgegenwärtiger.

„Albus?!?! Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
"Nur die Ruhe, Arabella, ich werde es euch sofort erklären. Ihr kennt natürlich beide Lucius Malfoy?"

Sie grummelten etwas, aber Dumbledore lächelte immer noch.

„Dürfen wir uns für dieses Gespräch setzen?"

Dumbledore war immer noch höflich, aber Arabella Figg wurde sehr rot und murmelte „Natürlich. Tee?" Dumbledore akzeptierte und Mr. Malfoy lehnten ab. Harry sah unsicher von Dumbledore zu Lucius Malfoy. Als er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er eine Maske getragen und sich vor Lord Voldemort verneigt. Oder besser gesagt, er war vor Lord Voldemort am Boden gekrochen. Dumbledores Lächeln wirkte etwas aufgesetzt.

„Harry, wir sind in einer sehr dringenden Angelegenheit hier. Und ich fürchte, wir müssen dir einige Dinge sagen, die für dich schwer zu akzeptieren sein werden."

Harry nickte dumpf. Dumbledore sah das wohl als ein Zeichen fortzufahren.

„Harry, es gibt nichts, was das hier einfacher machen wird, und ich weiss auch nicht, wie ich es vorsichtiger sagen könnte … es gibt nur einen Weg es dir zu sagen: Du bist nicht der Sohn von James und Lily Potter." 

„Urh? Aber ich sehe doch aus wie mein Vater?"

„Harry, du musst wissen, es gibt gewisse Zaubersprüche, die genau für diesen Zweck erschaffen wurden. Sie lassen das Kind aussehen wie eine Mischung aus seinen beiden Zieheltern. Das ist natürlich nur Fassade, das wahre Aussehen kann jederzeit wieder hergestellt werden."

"Aber … alle Leute sagen, ich _sei_ wie mein Vater?"

Dumbledore seufzte.

„Du bist James sehr ähnlich, in der Tat, ich denke das ist ein glücklicher Zufall."

„Ein glücklicher Zufall", wiederholte Harry tonlos.

Dumbledore sah ihn besorgt an.

„Harry, du musst eines wissen: James und Lily haben dich geliebt, als wärst du ihr eigener Sohn. Du weisst das. Die Freunde deines Vaters haben sehr wohl gewusst, dass du nicht der leibliche Sohn von James bist. Aber sie haben dich behandelt wie den Sohn ihres alten Freundes."

Mrs. Figg mischte sich ein, als sie sah, dass Harry immer noch nach Worten rang.

„Albus, du hast weder mir noch Harry gesagt, warum das plötzlich so wichtig ist."

„Nun …" Dumbledore holte tief Luft, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah Harry Unsicherheit auf Albus Dumbledore's Gesicht. „Lucius, willst du …"

Überrascht sahen die zwei Besucher zu Lucius Malfoy, dessen Gegenwart sie fast vergessen hatten. Harrys Augen weiteten sich etwas, als er bemerkte, dass Lucius Malfoy nervös mit seinem Stab spielte - Lucius Malfoy spielte _nervös_ mit seinem Stab! Und er sah ihnen nicht in die Augen. Schliesslich räusperte er sich.

„Ihr wisst, ich habe einen Sohn, Draco?"  
Sie nickten.

„Draco hat einen Bruder. Narcissa brachte Zwillinge zur Welt. Aber … der dunkle Lord …" 

Mrs. Figg schreckte etwas zurück. 

„Als er sah, wie gross Narcissas Bauch war, hat er uns vor Zwillingen gewarnt. Er hat eine Vision gehabt – die erste und einzige Vision soweit ich weiss. Es ging um Zwillingsbrüder aus dem Hause Malfoy. Der Ältere der Brüder bedeutete den Untergang des Dunklen Lords. Er wies mich an den älteren Zwilling zu töten, sollte Narcissa Zwillingsbrüder gebären. Ich versprach es ihm also, obwohl mir klar war, dass ich es kaum tun konnte. Ich schob den Gedanken an Zwillinge fort. Narcissa und ich überzeugten uns gegenseitig, dass unser Kind einfach sehr gross war. Nun, wir haben falsch gelegen. Als es soweit war, als ich die beiden Jungen sah, habe ich Panik bekommen. Ich wollte und konnte meinen Sohn nicht töten. Ich befahl den Hauselfen niemals ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, dass Narcissa Zwillinge geboren hatte. Ich konnte keinem Todesser trauen, sie hätten den Jungen sofort Voldemort ausgeliefert. Mir blieb nur eine Möglichkeit, so sehr ich sie auch hasste." 

Er stoppte kurz. 

„Ich habe Orpheus zu Albus Dumbledore gebracht und ihn gebeten meinen Sohn beschützen. Er versprach es, und ich machte es zu einer Bedingung mir nie zu erzählen, was mit meinem Sohn geschehen ist, so dass es mir unmöglich sein würde, ihn auch unter Veritaserum an Voldemort zu verraten. Ich habe es erst diesen Sommer herausgefunden." 

Er stoppte wieder und sah direkt zu Harry. Harry war nicht so schlau wie Hermine, aber langsam setzte sich zusammen, was ihm erzählt wurde. 

„Ich …" Er zerschlug das fast vollständige Puzzle in seinem Gehirn. „Was hat das mit mir zu tun?" 

Dumbledore lächelte fast etwas traurig. 

„Harry, ich glaube du weisst was wir dir sagen wollen." 

„Ich …" 

„Du bist Dracos Zwillingsbruder Orpheus, ja."

Harry öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, öffnete ihn wieder und behielt ihn dann geschlossen. Dumbledore fuhr fort, offenbar entschlossen, jetzt alles so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. 

„Es gibt einen Grund warum wir dir das jetzt sagen Harry. Weisst du, warum ich dich bei den Dursleys untergebracht habe?"

Kopfschütteln. 

„Wie ich sagte, Lily Potter liebte dich, genauso wie sie ihren leiblichen Sohn geliebt hätte, wäre sie in der Lage gewesen Kinder zu gebären. Es war ihre Liebe, die dich vor Voldemort geschützt hat Harry, ihre Liebe als Mutter."

Er rieb sich die Stirn. 

„Glücklicherweise waren Verwandtschaftsbindungen immer eines meiner liebsten Studienobjekte. Deine Mutter hat dich geschützt Harry, mit einer sehr alten und sehr starken Magie, die kaum ein Zauberer meistert. Petunia, ihre Schwester und einzige lebende Verwandte, übernahm dadurch die Rolle der Beschützerin, auch wenn du nicht tatsächlich blutsverwandt bist mit ihr. Denn daran hat Lily nicht gedacht, als sie dich beschützte, sonst hätte der Zauber nicht gewirkt." 

Harry blinkte verständnislos.

„Es gibt aber einen kleinen Haken dadurch, dass du nicht blutsverwandt bist. Und deine leiblichen Eltern noch leben. Du bist geschützt vor Voldemort, aber nicht vor deinen wirklichen Blutsverwandten." Lucius räusperte sich. 

„Das heisst, ich könnte dich sehr wohl töten, auch unter dem Schutz von Petunia Dursley. Voldemort weiss nicht, dass ich dein Vater bin. Aber er ist entschlossen diesen Schutz zu brechen und er will dich töten. Ich sollte bei dem Überfall dabei sein. Glücklicherweise war mir auf dem Friedhof etwas aufgefallen … der Familienzauber, wie er heisst, ist auch für starke Zauberer nicht zu entdecken, wenn er bei einem Baby angewendet wurde. Eigentlich. Aber ich bin dein Vater. Als du unter Cruciatus warst, habe ich plötzlich nicht Harry Potter gesehen, sondern einen Jungen, der eindeutig ein Malfoy war. Ich war zu geschockt, um wirklich zu realisieren, was es bedeutete, bis ich zu Hause war. Es war nicht schwierig das offizielle Geburtsdatum von Harry Potter herauszufinden. Vier Tage nach Orpheus's Geburtstag! Und ich habe gewusst, wo mein Sohn war, und ich wusste auch, dass Voldemorts Vision richtig gewesen war." 

Er probierte zu lächeln. 

„Es stand natürlich völlig ausser Frage, meinen Sohn zu töten. Ich habe mit Narcissa geredet bis tief in die Nacht. Und als Resultat von diesem Gespräch bin ich gestern zu Dumbledore gekommen und habe mich gewissermassen als Spion angeboten, als Preis dafür, meinen Sohn wieder zu erhalten." 

Er lächelte dieses Mal wirklich, als er die Reaktionen auf Harrys und Mrs. Figg's Gesicht sah. 

„Ich würde nie etwas tun, was meiner Familie schadet. Meine Handlung heisst nicht, dass ich kein schwarzer Magier mehr bin, ich Zauberer nicht für den Muggeln überlegen halte oder nicht mehr an die Reinheit des Blutes glaube. Aber all diese Ideale sind mehr weniger wichtig als die Sicherheit meines Sohnes. Ich gebe also nur die Anhängerschaft zum dunklen Lord auf, nicht meine Ideale."

Dumbledore schaltete sich wieder ein. 

„Was wir wirklich sagen wollen Harry: Die Dursleys sind kein sicherer Platz mehr für dich, du wirst in Malfoy Manor wohnen." 

„Huh?"

Harry war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Horror in Malfoy Manor zu wohnen und der Erleichterung den Dursleys zu entkommen. 

„Es gibt jedoch ein Problem. Draco weiss nicht, dass ich die Seite gewechselt habe. Er ist stolz darauf der Sohn eines Todessers zu sein. Es tut mir Leid das sagen zu müssen – aber es ist nicht sicher ihm deine Identität als Harry Potter zu enthüllen. Er weiss, dass er einen älteren Zwilling hat, aber er weiss nicht, was aus dir geworden ist. Ich werde ihm heute Abend sagen, dass sein Bruder heimkommt, er aber jedem sagen muss, du seiest sein Vetter. Es ist ein eher glücklicher Zufall …"

Hier hüstelte Dumbledore, aber Lucius fuhr gnadenlos fort. 

„ …dass mein Neffe, der ebenfalls Orpheus hiess, vor ein paar Monaten verstorben ist – es war ein Schiffsunglück. Mein Bruder, Agavus, ist sofort gestorben, aber Orpheus konnte geborgen werden. Agavus und Orpheus lebten in Australien. Ich hatte seit gut 17 Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu meinem Bruder, aber als ich von der Neuigkeit gehört habe, habe ich Orpheus nach Malfoy Manor bringen lassen. Erst habe ich geplant ihn in St.Mungos behandeln zu lassen, aber die Ärzte in Australien haben mir versichert, nur ein Wunder könnte Orpheus noch retten. Er war einfach zu lange unter Wasser gewesen, als dass auch Magie noch etwas ausrichten konnte. Er kam nie wieder zu Bewusstsein." 

Er hüstelte und Harry bildete sich etwas Röte in sein Gesicht steigen zu sehen.

„Als ich ihn gesehen habe, ist mir sofort aufgefallen, dass er aussah wie ein wahrer Malfoy. Und bereits da hatte ich die vage Idee meinen Sohn zu mir zu holen und ihn als seinen Vetter auszugeben. Allerdings hatte ich nicht den Mut aufgebracht zu Dumbledore zu gehen und es von ihm zu verlangen. Aber wie es sich herausstellte, war es eine sehr gute Eingebung niemandem vom Tod meines Neffen zu erzählen. Wir werden dich als ihn ausgeben. Ich werde Draco heute Abend sagen, die Zieheltern seines Bruders seien bei einem Unglück ums Leben gekommen und dass du in ein paar Tagen, wenn alles organisiert ist, als sein Cousin nach Malfoy Manor kommen kannst." 

„Nach Malfoy Manor?!" 

Harry hatte langsam seine Stimme wiedergefunden.

„Ja, Harry."

Dumbledore lächelte ihn gewinnend an.

„Niemand wird dich dort vermuten."

„Mit Lucius Malfoy!"

Empört sah Harry Dumbledore an. Wie konnte Dumbledore alles Ernstes erwarten, dass er mit Lucius und Draco Malfoy in einem Haus wohnen würde – leiblicher Vater hin oder her.

„Er wird mich sofort an Lord Voldemort ausliefern!"

„Harry, ich habe ihn unter Veritaserum befragt und seine Absichten sind ernsthaft. Er will dich beschützen."

„Warum können Sie das nicht tun?"  
Harry sah Dumbledore bittend an.

"Harry, abgesehen davon, dass Malfoy Manor für dich vermutlich der sicherste Ort ist, musst du auch sehen, dass Lucius Malfoy dein leiblicher Vater ist. Deine Adoptiveleltern sind verstorben – und die Dursleys würden wohl kaum vor Gericht ziehen um dein Sorgerecht, sollte Mr. Malfoy es von ihnen verlangen."

„Warum fragt niemand nach meiner Meinung?"

Schweigen breitete sich im Wohnzimmer Arabella Figgs aus, dass nur durch die ausgiebige Benutzung des Kratzbaums durch eine der zahlreichen Katzen gefüllt wurde.

„Es gibt noch ein Problem, Harry."  
"Ja?"

„Hast du den Tagespropheten gelesen?"

„Nur die Schlagzeilen."

„Nun …" Dumbledore hüstelte. „Sie fahren dort weiter, wo Rita Kimmkorn aufgehört hat. Man könnte sogar von einer wahren Diskreditierungskampagne gegen dich sprechen."

„Sie glauben mir also nicht?"

„Ich befürchte nein. Die ganze Kampagne ist sehr clever, das muss man sagen. Sie bringen keine Artikel mehr über dich – sie flechten nur immer wieder Bemerkungen ein, die darauf hindeuten, dass du entweder verrückt bist, oder hungrig nach Aufmerksamkeit."

„Das Ministerium?" 

„Bleibt bei seiner Position, dass ‚Du weisst schon wer' nicht zurückgekommen ist," warf Lucius Malfoy ein. „Was ihm sehr gut passt, natürlich. In der Tat hat er mich und wohl noch einige andere Todesser angewiesen dafür zu sorgen, dass das auch so bleibt und du weiterhin als Witzfigur dargestellt wirst. Das Ministerium ist gar nicht glücklich mit Dumbledore – ich habe den starken Verdacht, dass Fudge probieren wird Einfluss auf Hogwarts zu nehmen." „Als Orpheus Malfoy wird dieses Schuljahr viel einfacher werden für dich Harry." 

„Mit dem Namen Malfoy wird keiner meiner alten Freunde etwas zu tun haben wollen."

Harry lehnte sich schmollend in das Sofa zurück. Er wusste, dass er nicht wirklich eine Chance gegen Dumbledore hatte. 

„Also bist du einverstanden Harry?"  
"Ich habe ja keine Wahl, oder?"

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Du wirst ihn zwei Tagen von den Dursleys abgeholt – du darfst deine Bücher mitnehmen, in denen wir den Namen magisch ändern werden, aber nichts was auf deine Identität hinweist. Auch nicht deinen Feuerblitz, wie sollten wir Draco erklären, wie du an den gekommen bist. Und auch nicht deinen Zauberstab, dessen Signatur ist dem Ministerium bekannt. Hast du soweit verstanden."

„In zwei Tagen von den Dursleys verschwinden." 

Harrys Stimme wurde etwas leiser. 

„Darf ich nicht wenigstens das Album mit den Fotos meiner Eltern mitnehmen? Dumbledore kann es in seinem Büro aufbewahren?" 

„Du kannst das Album in meinem Büro aufbewahren Harry, und wir werden dir einen neuen Feuerblitz besorgen, okay?" 

„Okay …"

„Ah ja, Harry, bevor du gehst. Sei nicht böse mit Ron und Hermine, weil sie dir so wenig geschrieben haben. Ich habe sie angewiesen, so wenig wie möglich in ihre Briefe zu schreiben. Wir können heutzutage nicht mehr sicher sein, wer diese Briefe in die Hände bekommen könnte."

Als Harry immer noch ganz benommen zu den Dursleys zurückgegangen war, drehte Lucius Malfoy sich seufzend zu Dumbledore. 

„Er hat nicht richtig verstanden, dass er mein Sohn ist, oder?"

Dumbledore seufzte, nahm seine Brille ab und rieb seine Augen. 

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Er wird Zeit brauche, viel Zeit." 

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, wenn er sich wie ein Malfoy verhalten soll im September." 

Dumbledore lächelte. 

„Dein Bruder war ein Auror in Australien, Lucius. Ist er nicht deshalb überhaupt nach Australien geflohen? Weil seine Ansichten sich nicht mit denen eures Vaters vertragen haben? Es wird niemanden wundern, wenn er sich nicht wie ein ‚echter' Malfoy verhält – aber schwieriger für Harry wird sein, dich als seinen Beschützer zu akzeptieren."

„Albus, du hast mich unter Veritaserum befragt, und du weisst so gut wie jeder Andere meine Abwehrkräfte sind nicht stark genug Veritaserum zu widerstehen."

„Sehr wahr, aber weiss Harry das?"


	2. Orpheus Malfoy

Titel: Brüder

Teil: 2/11

Pairings: Keine

Inhalt: Harry bekommt unerwarteten Besuch und erfährt, dass er der leibliche Sohn von Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy ist – er ist Dracos Zwillingsbruder!

Warnung: Völlig canon-fremde Grundidee

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K.Rowling

Anmerkung: Allgemeine Anmerkungen, siehe Kapitel 1. Dieses Kapitel enthält einige Szenen, die in eindeutiger, sehr eindeutiger Anlehnung an OoTP entstanden sind. Ich habe mich bemüht sie möglichst kurz zu halten.

Zwei Tage später sperrte Onkel Vernon Harry in sein Zimmer, weil er, Tante Petunia und Dudley am Abend weg waren. Harry lag auf seinem Bett und probierte etwas über Zaubertränke zu lesen, als er unten einen Knall und ein darauf folgendes Scheppern hörte. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin. Waren Einbrecher im Haus? Was würden sie mit ihm machen, wenn sie ihn hier fanden? Dann fiel ihm auf, dass Einbrecher wohl nicht so viel Lärm machen würden. Leise stand er auf und griff seinen Zauberstab. Er liess ihn beinahe wieder fallen, als die Tür sich mit einem lauten Knall öffnete. Vorsichtig trat er hinaus in den Flur und sah die Treppe hinab. Er konnte deutlich die Silhouetten von mehreren Leuten erkennen, die im Eingangsflur standen. Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, was er tun sollte, rief ihn die Stimme von Mad-Eye Moody herunter. Nervös tat Harry wie ihm geheissen. Er war erleichtert Remus Lupin unter den ‚Besuchern' zu sehen. Wenigstens eine Person, die er wirklich kannte. Lupin stellte ihm kurz alle Anwesenden vor (anscheinend hatten erstaunlich viele Leute sich freiwillig gemeldet als es darum ging Harry abzuholen). Eine sympathische junge Hexe namens Nymphadora Tonks half ihm mit seinem Gepäck, und bald war Harry auf seinem Besen in der kalten Nachtluft umringt von Mitgliedern der Order des Phönix, auf dem Weg nach London.

Im Grimmauldplatz 12 warteten bereits seine Freunde - Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermine und zu seiner grossen Überraschung Sirius waren alle in der Küche versammelt. Mrs. Weasley und Hermine sprangen sofort auf um ihn zu umarmen – Hermine gewann dieses Wettrennen knapp. Ron grinste Harry an, als der sich von Mrs. Weasley befreit hatte.

„Wie geht's Harry?" 

„Jetzt wo ich aus dem Ligusterweg entkommen bin, besser." 

„Hier, Harry, iss etwas, nur zwei Wochen in diesem grauenhaften Haus und du siehst schon halb verhungert aus!" Mrs. Weasley schob ihm einen Teller zu, randvoll mit Rindsbraten, Kartoffeln und Gemüse. „Dumbledore kann heute leider nicht kommen, aber er wird morgen hier sein und dir beim vorbereiten helfen." 

„Ja, Harry, kannst du uns wirklich nicht sagen wofür?" 

„Ginny du weisst genau, dass Dumbledore gesagt hat …" 

„… dass es besser ist, wenn wir so wenig wie möglich wissen, jaja!" beendete Ron den Satz seiner Mutter. „Das ist unfair! Ich meine, haben wir Dumbledore je einen Grund gegeben uns nicht zu trauen?" 

„Die Mitglieder der Order wissen genauso wenig wie ihr, Dumbledore wird schon wissen, was er tut. Nun iss, Harry."

Aber Ginny und Ron waren noch nicht fertig.

„Ist es denn wirklich so gefährlich für Harry, dass er nicht einmal nach Hogwarts kommt. Was gibt es denn für einen sicheren Platz als Hogwarts?"

Mrs. Weasley sah ihn entnervt an.

„Zum letzen Mal, ich weiss es nicht. Dumbledore glaubt, Harry wäre nicht sicher genug. Und deshalb wird er gehen. – Keine Widerrede!" 

Streng sah sich am Tisch um und alle wandten sich stumm ihren Tellern zu. 

Am nächsten Tag kam Dumbledore um mit Harry eine glaubhafte Vorgeschichte zu entwerfen, die er Draco Malfoy erzählen konnte. Harry hatte bald beschlossen, dass seine Ziehfamilie in etwa den Dursleys entsprach. Sie waren Squibs und hassten Magie genau wie die Dursleys, nur dass sie ihn auf Dumbledores Geheiss zaubern und Unterricht bei einem Privatlehrer nehmen liessen. Sie hatten keinen Sohn, sondern eine Tochter, Shenley, die Orpheus hasste, weil er zaubern konnte. Aber da er unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war, war Harry ein Muggelfreund. Und damit war Ärger mit Draco wohl vorprogrammiert. 

„Ist es wirklich sicher, mich in ein Haus zu schicken, in dem ein zukünftiger Todesser wohnt. Ich weiss Sie trauen Lucius jetzt, aber Draco …"

„Ich weiss Harry, aber Lucius besteht darauf; und du bist sein Sohn. Ausserdem denke ich nicht, dass Draco bereits so gefährlich ist. Dein neuer Zauberstab ist übrigens angekommen." 

Er lächelte. „Ich habe eine Feder von Fawkes an Mr. Ollivander gesendet und ihm geschrieben, ich bräuchte einen Zauberstab mit dieser Feder. Unglücklicherweise wird das die Gerüchteküche zum Brodeln bringen, sobald es herauskommt. Aber dafür sollte dieser Zauberstab wirklich zu dir passen." 

Er gab Harry einen Stab, der seinem alten Zauberstab tatsächlich ähnlich sah, aber nicht zu ähnlich.

„Übrigens," er zwinkerte Harry zu. „Es wäre auffällig wenn du genau die gleichen Fächer belegen würdest wie Harry Potter. Daher habe ich dich auch für Mugelstudien eingetragen. Du kannst stattdessen Wahrsagen streichen, wenn du willst."

Am gleichen Nachmittag zog Sirius ihn in einen Raum, der besonders dreckig war und vollgestopft mit allen möglichen Artefakten. Bevor er etwas sagte, legte er einen Ungestört - Zauber auf den Raum.

„Sirius?"  
Sirius drehte sich um und sah sehr ernst zu Harry. 

„Harry, ich weiss, dass du Lucius Malfoys Sohn bist."  
Harry blinzelte verwirrt.

„Ich sollte dich für James und Lily bei Dumbledore abholen – ich bin zu früh bei Dumbledore angekommen, und er hatte den Verhüllungszauber noch nicht gesprochen. Du warst damals noch nicht zwei Wochen alt, aber du warst unverkennbar ein Malfoy. Dumbledore hat es mir dann auch gestanden. Ich muss zugeben, am Anfang habe ich die Idee gar nicht gemocht, James und Lily einen Malfoy unterzujubeln, aber das änderte sich bald." Er lächelte verträumt. „Du bist ein sehr süsses Baby gewesen, Harry. James und Lily haben dich vergöttert. Und sie haben mich gebeten dein Pate zu werden. Ich bin also wirklich dein Pate Harry, so viel stimmt von dem, was man dir erzählt hat." Er lächelte Harry an, auch wenn seine Augen verdächtig glänzten. „Aber was ich dir eigentlich zeigen wollte …" Sirius zog Harry zu der einen Wand. „Der Stammbaum der Blacks. Siehst du das kleine Loch dort? Das bin ich, meine Mutter hat mich ausgelöscht. Und jetzt etwas weiter …" 

Harry schaute sich brav die Namen an und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Belliatrix Lestrange? Sie ist deine Kusine?"

„Und deine Tante," erwiderte Sirius grimmig. Er deutete auf den Namen neben Belliatrix. Narcissa Black. Von ihr führte eine Linie zu ‚Lucius Malfoy' und eine kleine Linie ging von ihnen ab - ‚Draco Malfoy.' Sirius lächelte bitter. „Kleiner Fehler, da sollte dein Name eigentlich auch stehen. Aber ich werde das nicht nachholen, da meine Mutter deinen Namen hoffentlich sowieso gelöscht hätte." Er deutete auf ein kleines Loch neben Narcissa und Belliatrix. „Dort stand Andromeda, sie war auch deine Tante. Aber sie hat einen Muggelgeborenen geheiratet, Ted Tonks." 

„Tonks?" 

„Tonks ist deine Kusine, Harry. Aber sie weiss es nicht."

Er erzählte Harry noch ein paar schreckliche Anekdoten zu den Leuten auf dem Stammbaum und zog ihn dann weg um sich zu setzen.

„Ich dachte, ich erzähle dir etwas über deine Familie, bevor du zu den Malfoys gehst. Und zeige dir, dass du nicht der Einzige in der Familie bist, der die ganze Manie über ‚reines Blut' nicht teilt."

Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und bedankte sich bei Sirius. 

Er hatte eine Woche in Grimmauld Place 12, bevor Dumbledore ihn abholen würde. Sie verging wie im Flug. Mrs. Weasley hielt sie alle beschäftigt mit ihrer Mission das Haus der Blacks so wohnlich wie möglich zu machen, eine Mission, die zum scheitern verurteilt schien. Der alte Hauself der Blacks, Kreacher, tat das Seinige um ihre Aufgabe so schwierig wie möglich zu gestalten.  Trotzdem war die Woche interessant, Harry lernte einige witzige neue Zauberer kennen und er genoss die Zeit mit seinen Freunden. Ihm tat es allerdings Leid Sirius so bitter zu sehen – er wäre liebend gerne mit Sirius, Ron, Hermine und den anderen Weasleys in Grimmauldplatz geblieben, aber Sirius glaubte ihm kein Wort. Fred und George zogen Harry beiseite am Abend, bevor er gehen musste. 

„Harry, wir sind leider noch nicht so weit, wie wir wollten, mit unseren Experimenten …"

„Ja, unsere Mutter versucht uns zu sabotieren …." 

„So wie immer schon, wirklich."

„Aber, wenn du jetzt schon weggehen musst, haben wir dir eine Probepackung gemacht."

 Sie schoben Harry ein kleines Päckchen zu, das er hastig einpackte.

Fred und George waren nicht die Einzigen, die ihm etwas schenkten. Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und Sirius schienen alle Harry zum Abschied noch etwas mitgeben wollen. Das Fotoalbum, das Ron und Hermine ihm gaben, würde er wohl leider in Dumbledores Büro lassen müssen. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hatten ihm genau wie Sirius riesige Mengen an Süssigkeiten vom Honigtopf gegeben. 

Sie sassen gerade alle beim Abendessen, als Dumbledore erschien. 

„Es ist soweit, Harry, bist du bereit zu gehen?"

Harry nickte nervös und sah unsicher auf seinen Teller.

„Iss ruhig fertig, das sieht äusserst köstlich aus."

Mrs. Weasley strahlte.

„Wollen Sie nicht auch etwas essen, Professor Dumbledore?"

„Sehr gerne."

Das Essen verlief schweigend. Harry brachte kaum einen Bissen herunter – er hatte gewusst, dass er sich bald von seinen Freunden verabschieden musste, aber erst jetzt, wo es soweit war, wurde ihm wirklich klar, was das bedeutete.

Der Abschied war äusserst tränenreich, aber schliesslich berührte Harry den Portschlüssel, den Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte. Statt den verheulten Augen Hermines blickte er bald in die Augen von Fawkes, dem Phönix. Dumbledore lächelte neben ihm.

„Nun Harry, sollen wir das Schwierigste zuerst hinter uns bringen? Soll ich den Verhüllungszauber entfernen?"

Verhüllungszauber … Nachdenklich sah Harry in einen Spiegel, der neben ihm hing. Er sah so aus, wie er immer ausgesehen hatte. Es wirkte _echt_. Er strich durch seine Haare. Sehr echt unzähmbar. Seine Augen leuchteten ein sehr echtes Grün. Er seufzte. 

„Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass das nicht mein wahres Aussehen ist?"

Dumbledore erwähnte nicht, dass er es Harry bereits vor einer Woche gesagt hatte. 

„Oder sollen wir mit Hedwig anfangen?"

„Hedwig?" 

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Dumbledore lächelte.

„Eine weisse Schneeeule ist sehr ungewöhnlich, Harry. Ich bin sicher Hedwig versteht, warum sie ihr Aussehen ändern muss."

Hedwig flatterte empört mit den Flügeln als Dumbledore sie aus dem Käfig nahm.

„Nun sei ein braves Mädchen, Hedwig, du möchtest Harry nicht in Gefahr bringen, oder?"

Hedwig wandte zwar vornehm den Kopf ab, hörte aber auf sich zu sträuben. Dumbledore lächelte und hielt den Zauberstab auf sie. Wenig später war Hedwig ein kleiner Uhu. Sie schloss die Augen entnervt und hopste auf Harrys Schulter. Harry streichelte sie vorsichtig.

„Danke, dass du das für mich getan hast, Hedwig."

Sie knabberte liebevoll an seinem Ohr und flog dann auf ihren Käfig, als Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richtete.

„Finite Incantum!"

Harry wartete auf einen kurzen Ruck, einen Schmerz, ein Ziehen. Nichts kam. Triumphierend drehte er sich um zum Spiegel – und erstarrte. Das Gesicht im Spiegel sah in der Tat Draco Malfoy sehr ähnlich. Seine Augen waren bläulicher als Dracos, sein Gesicht etwas weniger spitz, die Haare waren etwas dunkler, aber die Haut war gleich bleich. Es war eindeutig ein Malfoy, und nicht ein Potter, der ihn ansah. 

„Ga-ga-ga …" 

Dumbledore lächelte traurig. 

„Ja, Harry, das ist dein wahres Aussehen. Allerdings … ich werde dich wohl Orpheus nennen müssen, damit du dich daran gewöhnst." 

„Orpheus …" 

Dumbledore nickte und hielt ihm dann eine blaue Robe entgegen.

„Hier, die ist von deinem verstorbenen Cousin."

Harry sah die Robe skeptisch an, sie wirkte viel zu gross.

„Du bist etwa 8 Zentimeter grösser in deinem wahren Aussehen", informierte Dumbledore ihn. 

In Dudleys alten übergrossen Klamotten hatte Harry das natürlich nicht bemerkt. Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein, und er rannte wieder vor den Spiegel. Er sah auf seine Stirn – keine Narbe. Fragend sah er Dumbledore an. 

„Fühl deine Stirn Har … Orpheus. Sie ist da, aber nicht physisch, weil sie deinem falschen Aussehen eingebrannt wurde." 

Harry fühlte, und tatsächlich konnte er einen leichten Schmerz fühlen an der Stelle, wo die Narbe sein sollte. 

„Orpheus?"  
Lucius Malfoys starrte ihn ungläubig an, als er das Büro durch Dumbledores Kamin betrat.

„Hallo … Lucius."  
Lucius lächelte.

„Sollen wir?"

Wenig später stolperte Harry, oder viel mehr Orpheus, aus einem Kamin in Malfoy Manor direkt vor Narcissa und Draco Malfoy. Harry hatte keine Zeit eine Begrüssung zu murmeln, da er sofort in Narcissas Arme gezogen wurde. 

„Orpheus! Endlich, endlich bist zu Hause. Oh, ich dachte, ich sterbe, als Lucius dich fortgebracht hat …" 

Harry war viel zu geschockt um irgendetwas zu erwidern. Sie löste sich etwas von ihm. 

„Entschuldige, ich weiss es kommt alles als ein Schock für dich." 

Harry nickte dumpf. Von seinem einen Treffen an der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft mit Narcissa Malfoy ausgehend, hatte er nicht erwartet, dass die Frau Gefühle hatte. Er sah zu Draco, dann zu Lucius, der eben aus dem Kamin getreten war. Er konnte diese Personen nicht als seine Familie sehen. Draco sah ihn abschätzend an. 

„Orpheus." 

„Draco." 

Narcissa lächelte nervös. 

„Du musst hungrig sein, Orpheus. Wir haben mit dem Abendessen gewartet." 

„Mit dem Abendessen?" 

Es war inzwischen fast Mitternacht. Narcissa nickte noch nervöser. 

„Ja, Lucius sagte, du würdest vermutlich kein ordentliches Abendessen bekommen heute … und ich wollte dich doch nicht am ersten Tag hier ganz alleine essen lassen. Komm, ich zeig dir das Esszimmer, Draco kann dir morgen den Rest des Hauses zeigen."

Harry hatte nicht das Herz ihr zu sagen, dass er bereits ein sehr grosses Abendessen hinter sich hatte. Schweigend nahm er die goldverzierte Bürste, die Lucius ihm gab, und bürstete sich die Asche von den Kleidern. Lucius hatte ihm Hedwigs Käfig abgenommen. Verstohlen sah er sich um. Sie waren in einem eher kleinen Zimmer, das etwas barock wirkte, aber keineswegs düster. Ausser ein paar goldenen Stühlchen an der Wand hatte der Raum keine Möbel. Er folgte den Malfoys durch die Tür in einen langen Korridor, dessen geschmackvolle Blumentapete ihn erstaunte. Die einzigen Bilder im Gang waren Landschafts- und Blumengemälde. Sie kamen zu einem grossen Raum, in dessen Mitte ein etwas überdimensionierter Tisch stand. An einem Ende waren vier Plätze gedeckt. Der Stil erinnerte ihn etwas an Windsor Castle, das er in der Grundschule einmal besucht hatte. Ein nervöser Hauself erwartete sie. 

„Masters Malfoy, Mistress Malfoy." 

„Arley, dies ist mein Sohn Orpheus, ihr werdet ihn mit dem gleichen Respekt behandeln wie den Rest der Familie. Und sollte einem von euch entgleiten, dass Orpheus NICHT mein Neffe ist, wird das schlimme Folgen haben. Verstanden." 

„Ja, Master Malfoy, Sir." 

Er hielt ihm Hedwigs Käfig hin. 

„Diese Eule kommt ihn Orpheus Raum. Geht pfleglich mit ihr um und öffnet den Käfig sobald ihr im Zimmer seid." 

Der Hauself nickte.

„Gut, wir werden dann jetzt Essen." 

Mit einer Verbeugung verschwand Arley, und kaum eine halbe Minute später war das Essen auf dem Tisch, magisch wie ihn Hogwarts. Draco sah das erstaunte Gesicht seines Bruders. 

„Eine einfache Magie, direkt unter uns ist die Küche, in der der gleiche Tisch steht. Sie haben das gleiche System in Hogwarts, unserer Schule." 

„Oh. Danke." 

Arley war inzwischen wieder aufgetaucht und hatte Hedwigs Käfig fortgebracht.

Nach dem Abendessen, bei dem Harry kaum einen Bissen heruntergebracht hatte, zeigte Draco ihm sein Zimmer. Es war direkt neben Dracos gelegen. Kaum machten sie die Tür auf, flog Hedwig auf seine Schulter. Sie zauste seine blonden Haare durch. Draco lächelte.

„Deine Eule?"

Harry nickte und lächelte etwas mechanisch. Er rezitierte eine seiner Lügen.

„Das ist Heather. Lucius hat sie mir geschenkt. Sie ist süss, oder?"

Draco nickte leicht.

„Ist sie. Ich lass dich dann allein. Gute Nacht, Orpheus."  
"Gute Nacht …. Draco."

Als sich die Tür hinter Draco schloss, sah Harry sich im Zimmer um. Definitiv besser als bei den Dursleys, wenn auch etwas zu altmodisch eingerichtet für seinen Geschmack. Das Bett war gross, er hatte ein sehr gemütlich aussehendes Sofa, einen Sessel, einen Schreibtisch mit Stuhl und einige Regale, die zur Zeit jedoch leer waren. In der Mitte des Zimmers standen zwei Koffer. Harry entschloss sich, die Koffer jetzt noch nicht auszupacken, besonders da die Hauselfen bereits eine Nachtrobe auf das Bett gelegt hatten – vermutlich eine von Draco. Sie war etwas zu klein für ihn. Harry fiel erschöpft in das weiche Bett. Zu viel war in den letzten Tagen geschehen, und er hatte immer noch nicht alles verarbeitet. Dumbledore hatte ihn ermahnt, keinen Brief an Ron und Hermine zu schreiben, da sie nicht sicher sein konnten, ob ein Todesser die Eulen abfing und ihn verriet. Während der Schulzeit würde Dumbledore es so arrangieren, dass die Briefe über ihn geleitet wurden. Unter keinen Umständen durfte er den beiden jedoch verraten, wo er war. Langsam schlich sich die Realität ein. Er würde seine beiden Freunde in den Ferien nicht sehen. Und wenn er sie wieder sah, würden sie ihn nicht mehr kennen. Sie würden ihn als Draco Malfoys Cousin sehen!! Er war völlig abgeschnitten von allen Leuten, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Stattdessen schlief er jetzt im Zimmer neben Draco Malfoy's in Malfoy Manor.


	3. Ankunft in Malfoy Manor

Titel: Brüder

Teil: 3/11

Pairings: Keine

Warnungen: Immer noch nicht canon. Wird aber später Spoiler für OotP drin haben

Kommentare: Allgemeine siehe Kapitel 1

Meine liebe Betaleserin Dunkle Flamme (*knuddels*) wird in den nächsten Wochen leider nicht online sein können und so lange muss ich auch auf die Korrektur des nächstes Kapitels warten (habs ihr schon geschickt). Rechnet also frühestens in zwei Wochen mit dem nächste Update!

Danke für die lieben Reviews!

_LittleLion:_ Ich mag den Namen Orpheus sorry, und ja da war die Sache dass Orpheus wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht trügt einer der beiden einzigen Sterblichen die je lebend aus dem Reich der Toten zurückkehrten. Dunkle Flamme wollte dass ich den Namen ändere weil sie ihn nicht gut fand … vielleicht sollte ich öfters auf meine Betaleserin hören.

_Takuto-Kun:_ Ich hab die Idee auch von ner anderen Autorin (Kommentar Kapitel 1) – und aus dieser Grundidee kann man ja einiges machen. Bin gespannt was du daraus machen willst ^_-

Kapitel 3

„Master Orpheus, Sir. Master Orpheus!" 

Verschlafen schlug Harry die Augen auf, und sah direkt in die Augen eines Hauselfen. 

„Master Orpheus ist wach?" 

Orpheus … er blinzelte noch einmal, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn meinte. 

„Ja, ich bin wach. Wer bist du?" 

„Minnie, Master Orpheus, nur Minnie. Mistress Malfoy bittet euch zum Frühstück, Sir." 

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?" 

„11 Uhr, es ist 11 Uhr am Morgen. Soll Minnie die Vorhänge öffnen?" 

„Ja, bitte." 

Er streckte sich, während die winzige Elfe die schweren Brokatvorhänge beiseite zog. 

„Kannst du mir die Duschen zeigen?" 

„Das Badezimmer, ja Master Orpheus, Minnie zeigt euch das Badezimmer." 

Sie öffnete eine kleine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes. Sie führte direkt in ein grosszügiges Badezimmer. Marmor natürlich. Es erinnerte ihn sehr an das Vertrauensschüler Badezimmer in Hogwarts. Er verzog das Gesicht. Aber immerhin hatte es kein Bild einer Meerjungfrau. 

„Soll Minnie ein Bad einlassen, Master Orpheus?" 

„Nein, danke, ich dusche nur. Danke Minnie. Ich finde den Weg zum Esszimmer nachher alleine." 

„Ja, Master Orpheus, Sir. Zieht nur an der Klingel, wenn ihr Minnie wieder braucht." 

„Werde ich," versprach Harry. 

Nur etwa zwanzig Minuten später, sass er wieder im Esszimmer, dieses Mal nur mit Narcissa Malfoy. 

„Dein Vater …" Sie sah seinen Blick. „Entschuldige. Lucius ist in seinem Büro, Draco ist in seinem Zimmer am lesen." 

Sie lächelte wieder nervös. 

„Es ist sehr schwierig für dich nicht wahr?" 

„Oh ja." 

Harry antwortete mit viel Gefühl. Sie lächelte wieder. 

„Ich hoffe, du gewöhnst dich an uns. Wirst du die Muggel vermissen?" 

„Die Dursleys? Nein!" 

„Sind sie nicht wie deine Familie gewesen? Sie müssen dich doch gut behandelt haben, sie habeb gedacht, du wärst ihr Neffe!" 

„Ich bin ein Zauberer und ich bin es damit nicht wert auch nur menschlich genannt zu werden." 

Harry seufzte und bediente sich grosszügig bei den Croissants. Narcissas Lächeln verschwand. 

„Haben sie dich schlecht behandelt? Haben sie dir etwas angetan?" 

Erschrocken sah Harry in ihr wütendes Gesicht. 

„Nicht in dem Sinne, sie haben mich einfach nur als niederes Wesen behandelt." 

„Einen reinblütigen Zauberer! Haben sie keinen Respekt?"

Harry lächelte etwas. 

„Ihre Einstellung zu Zauberer trifft eure Einstellung zu Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen."

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass du dort nicht mehr leben wirst. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass man meinen Sohn so behandelt …" 

Harry biss in ein Croissant. Er wollte die Dursleys nicht diskutieren. Er probierte Narcissa anzulächeln. 

„Das ist nicht so wichtig. Erzähl mir lieber von dir." 

Ihr Lächeln war wieder da. 

„Was möchtest du wissen?" 

„Erm … bist du auch in Slytherin gewesen?" 

„Nein, ich war in Ravenclaw." 

Der Rest des Frühstücks verging mit der Schilderung von Narcissas Familiengeschichte. Harry wusste bereits von Sirius, dass Belliatrix Lestrange seine Tante war, aber Narcissa schien es trotz seines fehlenden Entsetzens für nötig zu halten sich zu erklären.

„Ich mag sie auch nicht besonders, Orpheus, obwohl sie meine Schwester ist. Und sie ist in Akzaban, du musst sie nicht treffen." 

Ihr Blick wurde etwas trauriger. 

„Sie weiss nicht einmal, dass du mein Sohn bist. Wir haben uns nicht getraut meiner Schwester die Wahrheit anzuvertrauen. Ich fürchte, ihre Loyalität zu Voldemort ist grösser als ihre Loyalität zu ihrer Familie. – Bist du fertig mit deinem Frühstück? Dann soll dir Draco jetzt das Haus zeigen." 

Sie lächelte wieder etwas unsicher. 

„Ich weiss, du hasst ihn, aber … aber … er _ist_ dein Bruder und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du _versuchen_ würdest dich mit ihm zu verstehen."

Harry nickte nur. Es blieb ihm kaum etwas Anderes übrig, oder? 

Sie klopften an Dracos Tür. Als Draco „Herein!" rief, öffnete Narcissa die Tür und sie trat mit Harry in Dracos Zimmer. Neugierig sah Harry sich um. Das Zimmer war fast identisch mit seinem nebenan. Es war sehr grosszügig ausgelegt, das Bett würde die Hälfte der Weasleygeschwister aufnehmen. Der Unterschied war, dass Dracos Zimmer vollgepackt war mit Sachen. Bücher, Artefakte, verschiedenes Quidditchzubehör, verschiedene Zaubertrankkessel und Tränke. Der Schreibtisch war voller Blätter und teurer Federn. Aber alles war überaus ordentlich. Draco selber sass auf einem sehr bequem aussehenden Polstersessel und hielt ein Buch in seinem Schoss. 

„Mama? Orpheus?" 

„Hallo Schatz. Magst du Orpheus durch das Haus und über den Grund führen?" 

„Kann ich nicht noch das Kapitel fertig lesen?" 

„Sicher Schatz, ich lasse Orpheus einfach hier, in Ordnung?" 

„Okay." 

Draco sah kurz zu Harry. 

„Du kannst dir meine Bücher anschauen, vielleicht interessiert dich etwas." 

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen schweigend, als Draco las und Harry durch die verschiedenen Buchtitel ging. Hermine wäre sehr interessiert gewesen an einigen dieser Bücher. Er schluckte leicht. Er hätte ihr gerne von all dem hier erzählt. Entschlossen Draco keine Schwäche zu zeigen, zog er vorsichtig ein Buch heraus mit dem Titel ‚Die frühen Anfänge des Quidditchspiels'.  

„Kann ich das hier lesen?"

Draco sah kurz auf.

„Oh ja, natürlich. Interessierst du dich für Quidditch?" 

„Etwas." 

Draco lächelte, etwas was ihn genauso schockte wie bei Lucius. 

„Kannst du fliegen?" 

Das war ein Aspekt, den sie nicht gedeckt hatten in Dumbledores Geschichte. 

„Erm … meine … meine Pflegeeltern haben mich manchmal nachts auf den Feldern bei der Stadt fliegen lassen, da wo mich niemand sehen würde." 

„Hast du deinen Besen mitgebracht?" 

„Nein, Lucius hat gesagt, er kaufe uns beiden Feuerblitze zum Geburtstag und ich bräuchte meinen Kometen nicht mehr." 

„Er kauft uns Feuerblitze?!" 

Draco strahlte jetzt. 

„Wunderbar, dann kann ich Potter endlich …" 

Sein Gesicht fiel etwas zusammen. 

„Verdammter Potter ist vor einer Woche plötzlich verschwunden. Feigling." 

„Ich denke nicht, dass er verschwunden ist, um einer Konfrontation im Quidditch mit dir zu entkommen." 

Draco sah ihn etwas böse an. 

„Nein, ich weiss, aber jetzt wird jeder denken, ich könne ihn nicht schlagen im Quidditch. Und wenn ich den neuen Sucher im Gryffindorteam schlage, dann ist es nicht, weil ich ein guter Sucher bin, nein, das ist dann, weil mein Vater mir einen Feuerblitz gekauft hat." Er sah seinen Bruder trotzend an. 

„Ich hoffe, du kommst nicht nach Gryffindor. Papa hat gesagt du _magst_ Muggel." 

Er spuckte das letzte Wort fast aus. Harry lächelte etwas gezwungen. 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns als Erstes über Politik streiten sollten. Schau, Lucius hat mich trotzdem in sein Haus gelassen." 

„Unser Haus," korrigierte Draco. „Du gehörst zur Familie, es ist auch dein Haus. Und da du der Ältere von uns bist, wird es einmal dir gehören." 

„Oh." Harry war bis jetzt gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sein Erscheinen Draco seinen Status als Malfoy - Alleinerben nahm. Draco sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck. 

„Keine Sorge, ich wusste immer, dass ich nicht der Erbe bin, Papa hat mich das nie erwarten lassen. Ich wusste immer, dass ich Malfoy Manor nicht erben würde. Aber mit dem Geld, das ich von Mama und Papa zusammen erben werde, kann ich mir mein eigenes grosses Haus kaufen. Da mache ich mir keine Sorgen." 

„Ah, gut." – Es schien keine andere Antwort auf diese Aussage zu geben.

Draco sah ihn etwas düster an. „Ich hoffe allerdings, dass du noch etwas Vernunft annimmst und nicht die Ehre der Malfoys mit deiner Muggelliebe untergräbst." – Dann lächelte er plötzlich wieder. „Komm, ich zeige dir das Haus."

Malfoy Manor war wirklich riesig, stellte Harry bald fest. Zu seinem Erstaunen glich Malfoy Manor dem Haus der Blacks überhaupt nicht. Harry hatte immer angenommen, dass Malfoy Manor gerade zu „Dunkle Zaubererfamilie" schrie. Er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass Lucius Malfoy genügend Objekte der Dunklen Künste besass, er hatte ihn im Sommer vor seinem zweiten Jahr bei Mr. Borgins beobachtet. Aber die Objekte schienen irgendwo versteckt zu sein, die Wohnräume selber hätten den treusten Anhängern der ‚weissen' Seite gehören können. Wahrscheinlich sollten sie gerade diesen Anschein erwecken. Die Wohnräume enthielten auch erfrischend wenig sprechende Portraits, die meisten hingen in der Gallerie im Zentralteil. Zwischen seinem und Dracos Zimmer hing eine Grosstante von ihnen, die jedoch hauptsächlich schlief, wie Draco erklärte. Er und Draco wohnten im Ostflügel mit Blick auf den Park. Der Ostflügel enthielt auch einen kleines Zaubertranklabor. Draco erzählte Harry, dass das einzige Zaubertranklabor früher im Keller gewesen war, aber da Draco Zaubertränke so liebte und das Labor unten ziemlich unbequem war, hatte Lucius ihm ein neues kleineres Labor einrichten lassen. Früher war es ein Wohnzimmer gewesen. Im Zaubertranklabor hingen zwei Portraits von alten Zaubertrankmeistern. Neben dem  Labor war die kleine Bibliothek, in der Draco hauptsächlich Bücher über Zaubertränke aus der grossen Hauptbibliothek verstaut hatte. Der Ostflügel enthielt auch ein Musikzimmer – obwohl Draco selber keine Musik spielte – ein Wohnzimmer gross genug für einen kleinen Tanz, das im Rokokko eingerichtet worden war nach damals herrschender Muggelmode und drei Schlafzimmer für Gäste. Das Esszimmer, das Harry am Tag zuvor schon gesehen hatte, war im Zentralteil, genau wie ein Frühstückszimmer, die Gallerie, ein grosser Salon, zwei Wohnzimmer und eine riesige Bibliothek. Draco zeigte ihm auch die Ecke, in der einige Bücher über Schwarze Magie untergebracht waren. Narcissa und Lucius wohnten im Westflügel.

„Wir sind also ganz ungestört von unseren Eltern, nicht dass sie uns stören wollten," erklärte Draco, als sie in der Eingangshalle standen. 

„Soll ich dir jetzt den Park und das Quidditchfeld zeigen?" 

„Ihr habt ein Quidditchfeld?" 

Die Malfoys hatten tatsächlich ein Quidditchfeld. Draco wollte Orpheus sofort seinen Besen leihen um etwas zu fliegen, aber Minnie erschien um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Narcissa sich frage, ob ihre Söhne zu Mittag essen wollten. 

Nach dem Mittagessen war es bereits drei Uhr nachmittags und es regnete. Narcissa schlug Orpheus vor, doch seine Koffer auszupacken und es sich etwas gemütlicher zu machen in seinem Zimmer. Draco folgte ihm neugierig. Der erste Koffer, den er auspackte, war sein Eigener. Er war nicht sehr voll, er enthielt nur seine Schulbücher (in denen dank Dumbledores Künsten jetzt „Orpheus Malfoy" stand), die Süssigkeiten die er bekommen hatte und ein paar Muggelklamotten. In einem Extrafach war sein Tarnmantel und das Päckchen von Fred und George, aber das musste Draco nicht wissen.

Draco sah skeptisch hinein. „Das ist alles, was du hattest?" 

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Meine Zieheltern mochten es nicht Geld für mich auszugeben."

Er öffnete den zweiten Koffer, der wesentlich grösser war.

„Das sind die Sachen unsers verstorbenen Cousins, richtig?" 

„Ja, er war allerdings etwas grösser als ich." 

Er hatte sich noch nicht getraut alles durchzusehen, es kam ihm wie ein Sakrileg vor durch die Sachen eines Toten zu gehen, den er nicht einmal gekannt hatte. 

„Ich hoffe niemand, der Orpheus gekannt hat, taucht in Hogwarts auf um ihn zu besuchen."

Draco grinste. „Nein, das werden sie nicht. In Australien wissen sie, dass er tot ist, hast du das nicht gewusst? Papa hatte die Idee neulich. Er wird Lord Voldemort einfach sagen, er habe das verbreiten lassen, damit keiner deiner Freunde, alles Muggel-Liebhaber, dich noch beeinflussen können." 

Er setzte sich auf das Bett und sah Harry nachdenklich an. 

„Er hat ihm gesagt, er wird deine Haltung noch ändern, und ich glaube er meinte es ernst. Und es wäre besser für dich."

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. 

„Wir reden nicht jetzt darüber." 

„Okay, okay." 

Draco sah zu, wie Harry seine Roben auspackte und in den Schrank hängte. 

Orpheus Malfoy muss sehr eitel gewesen sein, bemerkte Harry. Die Roben waren alle offensichtlich darauf ausgelegt die Bleichheit und die Blondheit der Malfoy zu betonen. Und die Materialien waren so teuer, wie es sich ein verarmter Malfoy in Australien wohl leisten konnte.

„Lucius muss die alle für mich schrumpfen," bemerkte er kritisch, als er eine silberne Robe vor sich hielt.

Unter den Roben kamen Orpheus Bücher hervor. Ihr verstorbener Cousin hatte offenbar eine Schwäche für Muggel Fantasy Bücher gehabt. Statt sie wegzuwerfen, wie Draco es vorschlug, stellte Harry sie sorgfältig in seinem Regal auf. Das letzte Objekt in dem Koffer war ein Schwert, von dem Harry vermutete, dass es nachgebildet worden war nach einem der Fantasyromane. Es sah nicht sehr handlich aus. Draco nahm es von ihm und balancierte es. 

„Nicht sehr nützlich in einem Kampf, aber dekorativ. Die Hauselfen könnten es an die Wand hängen, wenn du willst." 

Harry nickte sein Einverständnis und Draco klingelte zweimal an dem Strang neben dem Bett und Minnie sowie Arley erschienen.

„Masters haben gerufen?"

Draco zeigte ihnen das Schwert. „Orpheus will das an seiner Wand hängen haben." 

„Ja, Master Draco." Die Hauselfen machten sich sofort an die Arbeit, konnten es Draco aber nie recht machen. Es war zu tief, zu hoch, sie arbeiteten zu langsam. Schliesslich wurde es Harry zu viel. 

„Draco, halt den Mund, sie schaffen es viel schneller, wenn du sie nicht dauernd kritisierst." 

Verblüfft schloss Draco seinen Mund. Harry lächelte die Hauselfen an. 

„Die Höhe ist gut, danke." 

„Ja, Master Orpheus. Master Draco." 

Sie verbeugten sich tief und waren mit einem „plop" wieder verschwunden. Wütend sah Draco zu Harry. 

„Du hast mich vor den verdammten Hauselfen bloss gestellt! Ich dachte, du hättest begriffen, dass sie nur unsere Diener sind!" 

„Sklaven wohl eher." Harry war ebenfalls wütend. „Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht und du behandelst sie wie Dreck." 

„Ich muss mir von jemanden, der unter verdammten Muggeln aufgewachsen ist, nicht sagen lassen, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe!" Draco stürmte aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Als er zum Abendessen herunterging, stiess er zwar auf Draco, aber sie ignorierten einander. Natürlich entging Lucius und Narcissa die gespannte Stimmung nicht lange. 

„Habt ihr beide euch gestritten?" 

Lucius sah sie beide streng an. 

„Ja." Narcissa und Lucius Mundwinkel zuckten, als ihre beiden Söhne gleichzeitig in klischeehaftester Zwillingmanier antworteten. Sie beherrschten sich aber, als sie sahen, dass die beiden nicht sehr erheitert waren. 

„Und worüber, wenn man fragen darf?" 

„Orpheus fand ich behandle die Hauselfen nicht ‚fair' genug." 

Draco verzog sein Gesicht verächtlich. „Hauselfen." 

„Oh." Lucius und Narcissa schienen verlegen um Worte und so fuhr Draco fort. 

„Man muss Hauselfen nicht ‚fair' behandeln, die erwarten das doch gar nicht. Der Sinn in ihrem Leben ist uns zu dienen." 

„Soviel weiss ich auch," schnappte Harry, „aber das ist kein Grund sie schlecht zu behandeln. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihre Loyalität davon abhängt wie schlecht man sie behandelt." 

„Es macht aber auch keinen Unterschied," fauchte Draco. 

Überraschenderweise sprang Narcissa hier für Harry in die Bresche. 

„Erinnerst du dich an Dobby, Draco?" 

„Dobby?" Harry bemühte sich ein unschuldiges Gesicht zu machen. 

„Ja, Mama, was ist mit Dobby?" 

„Ich frage mich, ob er nicht bei uns geblieben wäre, anstatt Harry Potter zu warnen, wenn wir ihn besser behandelt hätten. Er scheint sich bei ihm darüber beklagt zu haben, wie er behandelt wird." 

„Dobby! Diese abartige Abnormität …" Draco schien angewidert zu sein. „Und dann geht er und warnt Potter." Er spie das letzte Wort geradezu aus. „Der strahlende Retter eines Hauselfens. Wie nobel."

Lucius legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, um ihn davor zurückzuhalten heftig zu antworten. „Das reicht ihr Beiden. Wir schliessen das Thema jetzt ab."

Er sah Draco strafend an. Der lehnte sich schmollend in seinen Stuhl zurück. 

„Also, wir wollten Morgen in die Winkelgasse gehen einige Besorgungen erledigen. Es ist immerhin bald euer Geburtstag." 

Dracos Stimmung verbesserte sich augenblicklich. 

„Orpheus hat gesagt, du kaufst uns Besen?" 

„Oh, habe ich das nie erwähnt? Ja, ihr bekommt beide einen Feuerblitz zum Geburtstag – unter anderem natürlich." 

Draco strahlte. „Wirklich? Können wir die schon vor unserem Geburtstag benutzen?" 

Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Draco benahm sich wirklich wie ein kleines Kind. 

„Nein, ihr werdet bis dahin warten müssen." 

„Aber Papa …" 

„Kein ,aber Papa'. Was ist der Sinn von einem Geburtstagsgeschenk, wenn ihr es vor eurem Geburtstag benützen dürft?" 

Narcissa lächelte Draco strahlend an. „Draco Schatz, während wir eure Geschenke kaufen, willst du nicht Orpheus zu Madame Malkins gehen und mit ihm seine Schuluniform besorgen? Und nachher ein grosses Eis, hm?"


	4. Geburtstag

ACHTUNG: Diese Geschichte ist noch nicht betagelesen, da Dunkle Flamme im Moment sehr beschäftigt ist. Um zu beweisen, dass ich die Geschichte nicht vergessen habe stelle ich jetzt die ungebetate Version des 4. Kapitels raus – sie sollte nicht zu viele Fehler enthalten. Ich werde das Kapitel ersetzen wenn ich die Betagelesene Version habe

Titel: Brüder

Teil: 4/11

Pairings: Keine

Inhalt: Harry lebt sich in Malfoy Manor ein

Warnung: Völlig canon-fremde Grundidee – die Geschichte wird mehr oder weniger dem fünften Buch folgen, aber der Canon ist natürlich überall gebogen wo es nötig war.

Kommentare:

Allgemeine Kommentare siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 4

Und so fand sich Harry wieder mit Draco bei Madame Malkins, auch wenn dieses Mal die Umstände etwas anders waren. Madame Malkins war sehr aufgeregt sozusagen als Erste den Neffen von Lucius Malfoy kennen zu lernen, und redete die ganze Zeit. Aber Draco stellte die Fragen über sein Leben in Australien ab, indem er ihr aus dem Raum folgte als sie eine neue Robe hervorholte und ihr ‚vertraulich' mitteilte, wie sehr Orpheus noch unter dem Tod seines Vaters und dem Umzug in ein fremdes Land litt und auch Fragen über seinen Gesundheitszustand nicht schätzte. Danach beschränkte sie sich darauf die Schönheiten Englands zu preisen. Kaum waren sie draussen, schmiss sich ein Mädchen an Harry.

„Drraacoooo! Warum hast du mir nie geschrieben?"

Es war Pansy Parkinson. „Err … ich glaube du verwechselst mich mit meinem Cousin."

Neben ihm grinste Draco fröhlich, ein Grinsen, das allerdings verschwand, als Pansy sich an ihn hängte.

„Drraaacooo! Warum hast du mir nie von deinem Cousin erzählt? Wer ist er?"

„Orpheus, das hier ist Pansy Parkinson, sie ist im gleichen Jahr wie ich in Slytherin. Pansy, das ist Orpheus Malfoy, mein Cousin aus Australien. Sein Vater ist bei einem Unglück gestorben und er lag einige Monate bei uns zu Hause im Koma."

„Hallo Pansy", brachte Harry gerade so heraus.

„Oh, hallo Orpheus, Draco hier hat mir nie erzählt, dass er einen Cousin hat!"

„Unsere Väter waren zerstritten."

„Oh." Pansy sah unsicher vom einen zum anderen Malfoy.

„Nun, wenn du uns entschuldigst Pansy, wir wollten noch ein paar Einkäufe im Quidditchladen erledigen."

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Oh." Sie sah Draco an, sichtlich mit sich kämpfend, aber dann lächelte sie sichtlich enttäuscht. „Ich sehe euch nächste Woche an deiner Geburtsfeier, ja?"

„Bis dann Pansy."

Draco drehte sich nicht mehr um, als er Harry wegschleppte. „Du musst Pansy entschuldigen. Sie ist ganz nett, aber sie kann etwas nerven. Glücklicherweise hasst sie es mit mir in den Quidditchladen zu gehen – sie langweilt sich dort zu Tode. Dort sind wir ganz sicher."

Aber auch im Quidditchladen war man vor anderen Hogwartsschülern nicht sicher. Ernie Macmillan und Justin Finch-Fletchley besahen sich einige Besen, und Harry musste sich sehr zurückhalten sie nicht freundlich zu begrüssen. Sie kannten ihn nicht als Orpheus Malfoy. Draco gab ihnen einen verächtlichen Blick und drehte sich dann demonstrativ von den Besen weg.

„Komm, Orpheus, lass uns woanders hingehen."

Harry drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass der Blick, den sie von den beiden Hufflepuffs erhielten ebenso verächtlich war.

„Das waren nur zwei Hufflepuffs. Der eine ist ein Schlammblut."

„Und das ist ein Problem, weil ...?"

„Weil er ein Schlammblut ist, eben. Sollte besser mit seinen Muggeln in seiner Welt bleiben."

„Er ist ein Zauberer, oder? Also hat er jedes Recht, als solcher trainiert zu werden."

Draco sah ihn sehr misstrauisch an. „Jedes Recht?!"

„Und ausserdem ist der Ausdruck schlecht."

„Oh, schlecht ist der Ausdruck, ja?"

Von hinten fielen zwei schwere Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Seid ihr schon wieder am streiten?"

Sie drehten sich um zu Lucius Malfoy, der nicht sehr erheitert wirkte.

„Nein, wir haben nur diskutiert." Harry lächelte den Mann vor sich freundlich an.

„Gut, es sah beinahe so aus, als wolltet ihr ein öffentliches Schauspiel hier geben."

„Werden wir nicht, Vater." Draco gab sich ebenfalls Mühe zu lächeln.

„Nun, Narcissa und ich sind noch nicht ganz fertig, geht doch ein schönes grosses Eis essen, wir kommen euch abholen."

Sie stritten sich nicht mehr über dem Eis, stattdessen erzählte Draco ihm enthusiastisch von all den Wunder Hogwarts und Slytherins. Er beschrieb die grosse Halle und die Kerker, in denen die Slytherins wohnten im Detail, erzählte Harry einen ganzen Quidditchmatch nach (natürlich einen gegen Ravenclaw, in dem Draco den Schnatz gefangen hatte), erklärte ihm das System, nach dem der Hauscup ausgelost wurde, und malte ein begeistertes Bild vom Zaubertränkeunterricht. Seiner Meinung nach der interessanteste Unterricht in ganz Hogwarts. Er erklärte Harry auch die verschiedenen Häuser – ziemlich akkurat, obwohl natürlich mit etwas Hervorhebung von Slytherin und Niedermachung von Gryffindor (sie waren nicht mutig, sie waren tollkühn). Wenn man mit ihm nicht über Hauselfen oder Muggelgeborene sprach oder irgendetwas anderes Kontroverses, war er halbwegs erträglich, stellte Harry fest. Halbwegs. Etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde später kamen Lucius und Narcissa und sie kehrten nach Malfoy Manor zurück.

Am nächsten Tag begleitete Lucius Draco und Orpheus, als sie den Park erkundeten. Sehr gross war der Park nicht, da er ja vor Muggeln verborgen bleiben musste, erklärten sie ihm. Harry erschien er schon so ziemlich gross. Die Malfoys hatten einen kleinen Teich – tief genug um ein paar Plimpies zu beherbergen, wie Lucius erläuterte. Was Harrys Neugier aber am meisten erweckte, der Waldrand in der Nähe des Teiches. Die Tiere, die dort lagen, schienen schwarze geflügelte Pferde zu sein, aber sie hatten auch etwas seltsam Reptilienähnliches … sie sahen schlecht ernährt aus, noch dazu.

„Was …"

Lucius lächelte stolz.

„Das sind Thestrale. Man kann sie nur sehen, wenn man jemanden hat sterben sehen. Viele Zauberer betrachten sie als schlechtes Vorzeichen, aber ich denke, das ist nur Aberglaube. Sie sind sehr selten und kaum jemand weiss, dass wir hier bei Malfoy Manor welche haben."

Draco sah die beiden skeptisch an, als sie die Thestrale beobachteten.

„Ich weiss nicht, ich sehe nichts."

Lucius legte seine Hand kurz auf Dracos Schulter.

„Und ich bin auch sehr froh, dass du sie nicht sehen kannst, Draco."

Der Rest der ersten Woche verging recht angenehm, Harry lernte sich im Haus zurechtzufinden, las das Buch über die Anfänge von Quidditch, ein Buch über die Malfoys, das Lucius ihm gegeben hatte (der sich auch regelmässig über die Fortschritte der Lektüre erkundigte), spielte Schach oder explodierendes Schnapp mit Draco und flog auf Dracos Nimbus 2001. Draco war sehr beeindruckt von seinen Fähigkeiten, auch wenn Harry sich Mühe gab nicht zu gut zu fliegen. Dann kam der Geburtstag der Zwillinge. Technisch gesehen hatte Harry einen Tag vor Draco Geburtstag, da Narcissa in der Nacht geboren hatte, aber sie hatten sich entschieden das Ereignis an Dracos Geburtstag zu feiern. Als sie am Morgen zum Frühstück kamen, warteten zwei gigantische Torten auf sie, auf denen zwei ebenso gigantische 15's gemalt waren. Narcissa strahlte sie an.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag ihr beiden! Kommt schon, blast eure Kerzen aus!"

Draco und Harry meisterten diese Aufgabe mit Bravour. Ihre Eltern klatschten. Narcissa umarmte Draco leicht.

„Keine Sorge, Draco, wir haben nicht nur die Torte für dich. Die Kuchen stehen noch in der Küche. Wir haben alle deine Lieblingskuchen. Leider kannten wir deine nicht, Orpheus Liebling."

Lucius legt seine Hand zärtlich auf die Schulter seiner Frau.

„Keine Sorge Narcissa, Draco hat so viele Lieblingskuchen, ich bin sicher Orpheus findet einen, der auch sein Lieblingskuchen ist – die Geburtsfeier heute Nachmittag ist leider nur für Draco, da ja niemand wissen kann, dass ihr gemeinsam Geburtstag habt."

Harry grinste nur. „Das ist in Ordnung. Es ist das erste Mal, das mein Geburtstag überhaupt gefeiert wird!"

„Das erste Mal?" Die Familie war geschockt, aber Harry bemerkte es gar nicht, als er noch voller Wunder die Torte und die liebevollen Verzierungen bestaunte.

Nach dem Frühstück führte Narcissa ihre Söhne in den Salon, in dem die Geschenke aufgebaut waren. Wie versprochen lagen zwei Feuerblitze in der Mitte des Zimmers. Bewundernd liefen die beiden Jungen zu ihren neuen Besen. Harry erinnerte sich selber, dass Orpheus noch nie einen Feuerblitz besessen hatte und machte die entsprechenden Kommentare. Dracos Geschenkberg war etwas grösser als Harrys, da alle entfernten Grosstanten, Freunde der Familie (die Draco Geschenke machten um sich bei Lucius einzuschleimen) etc. natürlich nur Draco kannten. Alles in allem erinnerte der Berg ihn jedoch sehr an Dudleys Geburtstage. Draco Malfoy war wirklich ein verwöhntes Balg. Harry hatte mehrere Bücher bekommen (über Quidditch, über Muggel, über die Blacks und auch einige Romane), zwei Amulette, eine Tasche, die nie schwerer wurde, ein sehr teures Set von Federn, Tinte und Pergament, einen Kalender und Radio für die Zauberwelt. Nichts von alledem war sehr persönlich, da ihn die Malfoys noch zu wenig kannten, aber zu sagen er war überwältigt, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Dracos schien es für ganz selbstverständlich zu halten so viele Geschenke zu bekommen. Er und Draco hatten sich entschieden einander diesen Geburtstag noch nichts zu schenken. Als sie alle Geschenke ausgepackt und gebührend gewürdigt hatten, kam Arley um anzukündigen, das Mittagessen sei serviert. Nach dem Mittagessen ging es natürlich sofort aufs Quidditchfeld um die neuen Besen auszuprobieren. Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass er so viel Spass mit Draco Malfoy haben könnte. Sie flogen um die Wette, führten einander Kunststückchen vor, und flogen ein bisschen mehr um die Wette nur um die Geschwindigkeit zu bewundern.

„Draco! Orpheus!"

Die Stimme ihrer Mutter scholl magisch verstärkt über das Feld. Sofort setzten sie auf dem Boden auf.

„Die Gäste für die Geburtstagsfeier werden in einer Dreiviertelstunde hier sein. Los, geht euch umziehen!"

Narcissas Söhne beeilten sich ins Haus zu kommen. Unterwegs erzählte Draco Harry von seinen Freunden, insbesondere Crabbe und Goyle.

„Die Beiden sind dumm wie Bohnenstroh, aber sie sind sehr nützlich. Sie sorgen dafür, dass mir niemand was kann, und ich helfe ihnen durch die Schule zu kommen."

„Und sie sind deine Freunde?"

Draco legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Hm, ich nehme an als wirkliche Freundschaft kann man es nicht bezeichnen. Aber ich bin am meisten mit ihnen zusammen oder mit Blaise Zabini."

„Wird der auch kommen?"

„Ja, natürlich. Alle Leute kommen, wenn wir einladen, und sei es nur weil sie wissen, dass sie gut bewirtet werden."

Harry fühlte sich ‚etwas' unwohl unter all Dracos Freunden. Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe waren dort, natürlich. Neben ihnen auch noch Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Markus Flint und noch einige andere Mitglieder oder Ex-Mitglieder Slytherins. Er sass zwischen Goyle und Markus Flint, gegenüber von Draco, Pansy und Crabbe. Goyle und Crabbe störten ihn nicht sehr. Sie waren viel zu beschäftigt mit all den Kuchen. Harry schaffte es mit knapper Not das letzte Stück Marzipankuchen zu essen, bevor Goyle den gesamten Kuchen alleine verputzt hatte. Markus Flint grinste ihn an.

„Ich höre, ihr habt beide Feuerblitze bekommen heute?"

Harry nickte.

„Schade, dass ich nächstes Jahr nicht mehr in Hogwarts bin. Dann hätten wir ja gesehen, ob Harry Potter auch ohne den Vorzug des einzigen Feuerblitzes so gut ist."

Harry verkniff sich nur mit Mühe ihm mitzuteilen, dass er auch gegen Draco gewonnen hatte, als der den besseren Besen hatte. Draco nickte.

„Aber Potter ist ja verschwunden, dann sollte Gryffindor sowieso kein Thema sein. Ich frage mich, wen sie stattdessen als Sucher nehmen."

„Niemanden, den du nicht schlagen kannst, Draco." Pansy himmelte Draco ziemlich schamlos an. „Wahrscheinlich wieder ein Weasley. Bis auf diesen Percy waren doch bisher alle Weasleys im Quidditch Team."

„Oh ja, Weasel, dessen Gesicht würde ich gerne sehen, wenn ich ihn schlage." Draco gefiel diese Idee offensichtlich. Harry war froh, dass niemand von ihm einen Kommentar erwartete. „So, Orpheus – in welches Haus willst du zu kommen?"

Pansy lag halb über dem Tisch, als sie diese Frage stellte. Harry verzog seinen Mund.

„Lass mich mal kurz nachdenken – nach all den Dingen, die ich an diesem Tisch gehört habe, ist meine offensichtliche Präferenz doch sicher Gryffindor." Seine Stimme tropfte vor Sarkasmus, und die meisten Leute lachten.

„Gryffindor?" Goyle hatte diese Information aufgeschnappt. „Warum willst du nach Gryffindor?"

„Das war ein Scherz, Goyle." Draco sah seinen Freund vernichtend an.

„Ravenclaw ist auch kein schlechtes Haus", warf Millicent Bulstrode ein.

„Ja, Millies neuster Schwarm ist ein Ravenclaw, nicht war Millie?"

„Gar nicht wahr!"

Harry war dankbar als Markus Flint das Thema auf Quidditch zurückbrachte und ihm von seinem neuen Team - den Wigtown Wanderes – erzählte. Oder besser gesagt prahlte. Harry fand bald eine lahme Entschuldigung und verschwand eine Stunde von der Party. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Minenfeld der Muggel.


	5. Sommer in Malfoy Manor

Edit: Endlich betagelesen! (und von mir neu hochgeladen tropf) ... ihr seid alle viel zu nett mit mir ... so viele Fehler und ich lade es trotzdem hoch, ist direkt peinlich im nachhinein.

Titel: Brüder

Teil: 5

Pairings: Keine

Inhalt: Harrys Sommer in Malfoy Manor Warnung: Völlig canon-fremde Grundidee – die Geschichte wird mehr oder weniger dem fünften Buch folgen, aber der Canon ist natürlich überall gebogen wo es nötig war.

Kommentare:

Allgemeine Kommentare siehe Kapitel 1

Das Kapitel geht etwas im Zeitraffer, weil ich möglichst schnell zu Hogwarts vordringen wollte.

UND: Danke an alle Reviewer! Ihr ahnt gar nicht wie ich mich über die Reviews freue!

Kapitel 5

Am Tag nach Dracos Geburtstag fand Harry heraus, dass Draco gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit Hermine besass, auch wenn er sich nicht trauen würde, dies einem von beiden mitzuteilen. Harry hatte gerade mit ‚Herr der Ringe' angefangen, einem Buch von dem er sogar schon einmal was gehört hatte, und es sah gerade so aus als wolle es spannend werden, als jemand an seine Tür klopfte. Draco öffnete sie auf Harrys Ruf hin und trat in das Zimmer, in seinen Händen hatte er einen Stapel Bücher, die verdächtig nach Schule aussahen. Er blickte Draco misstrauisch an.

„Was willst du?"

„Mit dir über die Schule reden, natürlich!"erklärte Draco, wobei er Draco liess sich neben Harry aufs Bett nieder ließ.

„Schule?! Es ist Ende Juli!"Ungläubig sah ihn an. Wer machte Hausaufgaben im Juli?

„Genau. Und wir haben Hausaufgaben über die Ferien aufbekommen."

„Ich fange in Hogwarts neu an! Ich glaube nicht, dass von mir erwartet wird, irgendwelche Hausaufgaben abzugeben, kaum dass ich komme."

Harry hatte sich darauf gefreut, diese Ferien nichts zu tun zu haben, ausser in seinem neuen Fach ‚Muggelstudien' etwas aufzuholen.

„Erwarten vielleicht nicht, "gab Draco zu, „aber du wirst von Anfang an einen guten Eindruck machen. Zudem sehen sie dir später viel mehr nach. Ausserdem gibt dir das eine Möglichkeit zu sehen, ob du gleich weit bist wie wir. Und Papa wird sicher wollen, dass wir etwas tun."

Harry seufzte. Er kannte diesen Blick. Es war der gleiche entschlossene Blick, mit dem Hermine Ron und ihn immer zum Lernen gezwungen hatte. Seufzend legte er ein teures Lesezeichen –eines seiner Geburtstagsgeschenke – in sein Buch.

„Okay, was sind die Hausaufgaben?"

„Ich denke, wir sollten mit deinem Hassfach anfangen. Welches Fach magst du am wenigsten?"

„Zaubertränke", kam es schnell wie ein Duellspruch.

„Das ist mein Lieblingsfach. Ich werde es dir schon beibringen", versprach Draco mit einem gewissen manischen Glitzern in seinen Augen. „Wir sollen einen Aufsatz über die Verwendung von Alterungstränken schreiben und als Zusatzaufgabe uns überlegen, was die Schwierigkeiten darin sind einen Verjüngungstrank zu brauen und warum den noch niemand gefunden hat."

Harry kannte die Frage, hatte aber wirklich so wenig Ahnung, dass er einen sehr ausreichend entsetzten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte.

„Ich helfe dir, keine Sorge. Ich denke, als Erstes sollten wir probieren den Trank zu brauen, dann fällt der theoretische Teil einfacher."

„Was, jetzt sofort?"

„Wir können auf jeden Fall schauen, ob wir alle Zutaten haben." Draco schlug eines seiner Bücher auf und studierte die Liste. „Ich denke wir haben genügend Schlangenzähne, Mandrake bin ich nicht sicher, Krötenlaich haben wir immer mehr als genug ... hmmmm haben wir, haben wir ... ich weiss nicht sicher ob wir noch genügend Blutegelsaft haben, das muss ich nachschauen."

Wenig später standen sie in dem kleinen Zaubertranklabor in ihrem Flügel. Sie hatten alle Zutaten bereit gehabt. Draco legte die Zutaten sehr gewissenhaft aus in der Reihenfolge, in der sie in den Trank mussten.

„Kannst du die Schlangezähne pulverisieren und die Petersilienwurzel in dünne Scheiben schneiden?"

Harry machte sich grummelnd an die Arbeit. In der Zwischenzeit brachte Draco das Wasser mit dem Blutegelsaft zum Kochen. Missbilligend sah er auf die Petersilienwurzeln. In der Zwischenzeit brachte Draco das Wasser mit dem Blutegelsaft zum Kochen und schaute dann missbilligend auf die Petersilienwurzeln.

„Die sind zu dick geschnitten."

„Und wie verändert das den Trank?"

„Indem die Petersilienwurzel sich nicht so gut mit den anderen Zutaten vermischen kann ... Probier es noch mal."

Er gab Harry eine weitere Petersilienwurzel, die Harry schnitt, während Draco den Schlangenzahn einstreute. Dieses Mal war er zufrieden, mit dem Resultat. Eine Viertelstunde später hatten sie alle Zutaten vermengt und mussten den Trank nur noch eine Stunde köcheln lassen.

„Und nun zu den Nutzen dieses Trankes ..."

„Es gibt nur einen Nutzen, oder? Er macht dich älter."

„Ja, aber es macht dich nur älter aussehend!"Draco grinste triumphierend. „Letztes Jahr wollten die Weasley Zwillinge die Alterslinie um den Feuerkessel überlisten und ihren Namen für das Trimagische Turnier eingeben, aber das ging schief."Er grinste breiter. „Sie bekamen Bärte und mussten in den Krankenflügel zu Madame Pomfrey! Hah, die kamen sich wohl ganz schlau vor. Warum dachten die eigentlich hat das kein Slytherin probiert?"

Harry lachte auch, er konnte sich noch lebhaft an die geschockten Gesichtsausdrücke der Zwillinge und Lees erinnern, als sie zurückgeschleudert wurden und ihnen Bärte wuchsen.

„Beim Nutzen könnte man natürlich recht kreativ werden, so zum Beispiel um Einlass zu erschwindeln in Bars, wo man erst ab einem gewissen Alter rein darf, um seine ältere Nachbarin flachzulegen ... aber unser Lehrer, Professor Snape, mag Kreativität nicht so gern. Gib dir Mühe einen möglichst trockenen Aufsatz zu schreiben."

„Okay, das wird also ungefähr ein Absatz um die Anwendungen des Alterstrankes. Das wird kaum jemanden zufrieden stellen."

„Schreib einfach noch etwas über verschiedene Stärken, und über die Gefahren zu viel zu trinken. Steht alles in unserem Buch. Schwieriger ist die Frage, warum es keinen Verjüngungstrank gibt."

„Ich dachte, das sei nur eine Zusatzaufgabe!"

Harrys Beschwerde ignorierend, bis Draco biss nachdenklich auf die Lippen. Er brachte einige Theorien hervor, merkte aber bald, dass sein Bruder keine Ahnung hatte,wovon er redete und entschloss sich Orpheus einen Crashkurs über die verschiedenen Bestandteile von Zaubertränken und ihren Eigenschaften zu geben. Er schaffte es dabei aber auch daran zu denken, das Feuer unter dem Alterstrank auszumachen und ihn in Flaschen abzufüllen. Es war zwar spannender als bei Snape, aber Harry war doch sehr erleichtert als Minnie sie zum Essen rief.

Die nächsten zwei Tage beschäftigten sie sich hauptsächlich mit ihrem Zaubertrankaufsatz. Draco hätte Harry noch mehr geholfen, aber Harry weigerte sich. Er argumentierte, dass, wenn der Aufsatz zu gut wäre, Snape sehr bald darauf kommen würde, dass er von Draco und nicht von Orpheus geschrieben worden war. Narcissa half ihnen beiden bei ihrem Geschichtsaufsatz, über den sie beide bei einem Abendessengestöhnt hatten. Sie sollten die Koboldaufstände des Mittelalters in England mit den Koboldaufständen die Mitte des 20. Jahrhundertes in Schweden stattgefunden hatten vergleichen. Sie war besser als Professor Binns, hatte aber leider den gleichen missionarischen Eifer wie Draco.

Als sie mit dem Geschichtsaufsatz fertig waren, rief Lucius sie in sein Büro und erklärte, wenn sie mit ihren Hausaufgaben fertig seien, sei es an der Zeit mit Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Schwarzer Magie anzufangen. Er führte die beiden in die Bibliothek. Mit einem Passwort kam man in den „interessanteren" Teil der Bibliothek der aus Büchern bestand, die das Ministerium sofort konfisziert hätte. Draco ging zielstrebig auf ein Regal zu.

„Papa, kann ich das Buch hier weiterlesen?"

Lucius sah auf das Buch. Es hiess „Die Kunst der Giftmischerei."Er nickte.

„Nimm es Draco. Ich werde mit Orpheus etwas für ihn aussuchen."

Als Draco verschwunden war und Lucius die Tür geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Harry empört an ihn.

„Erwartest du tatsächlich von mir ..."

Lucius unterbrach ihn.

„Aber sicher. Gerade von dir. Du stehst auf dem ersten Platz der Todesliste des Dunklen Lords. Noch vor Dumbledore. Du musst wissen, wogegen du angehst."

„Verteidigung reicht auch", grummelte Harry. Lucius verzog den Mund verächtlich.

„Sehr loyal gegenüber Hogwarts und Dumbledore."

„Weiss Dumbledore, dass du mir Schwarze Magie beibringen willst?"

„Dumbledore ist kein naiver Junge wie du. Und er weiss, dass mir deine Sicherheit am Herzen liegt."

Lucius drehte sich um und zog ein Buch aus dem Regal. Es war eher klein, aber dick.

„Nimm das hier. ‚Die Kunst der Unverzeihlichen'. Es war das Lieblingsbuch des Dunklen Lords."

Harry schnaubte verächtlich, woraufhin Lucius leicht lächelte.

„Du wirst es sehr nützlich finden. Das hier hat er selber benutzt und Kommentare hereingeschrieben. Ah, und mir fällt ein ...." Er drehte sich wieder um und lief einige Regale weiter, wo er ein sehr vergilbtes Buch hervorzog, das beinahe auseinanderfiel.

„Hier: ‚Wie man mit Schlangen umgeht.' Es ist etwas altmodisch geschrieben, aber für einen Parselmund Pflichtlektüre. Aber vergiss nicht auch die Verteidigung zu üben!"

Und so kam es, dass Harry Potter, Inbegriff des Kampfes gegen die Schwarze Magie sich mit der Kunst die Unverzeihlichen anzuwenden befasste. Er musste Lucius zu Gute halten, dass er niemals von ihm verlangte die Unverzeihlichen praktisch zu üben – auch wenn er einen Raum hatte in dem das Ministerium Magie nicht feststellen konnte. Daneben testete Lucius das Wissen seiner Söhne über „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste"regelmässig zweimal die Woche – und Harry war froh, dass Lucius niemals das Fach in Hogwarts unterrichten würde. Er wusste er war gut in Verteidigung, aber das brachte Lucius nur dazu ihn noch härter zu testen. Eigentlich wollte Lucius auch, dass Harry sich noch in dem Sommer mit der Familiengeschichte befasste und sich mit den Porträts in der Familiengallerie anfreundete. Mit Hilfe von Narcissa schaffte Harry es ihm das auszureden. So wurde er von Lucius „nur"in die Grunddaten der Familie eingeführt und musste auswendig lernen mit welchen Familien er wie verwandt war.

Da Orpheus angeblich noch an dem Schock seines Unfalls litt musste er ausser an Dracos Geburtstagsfeier noch nicht am sozialen Leben der Familie Malfoy teilnehmen – weniger ihm zu Liebe, wie Harry vermutete, als vielmehr weil Lucius ihm nicht zutraute sich nicht zu verraten. Aber er war sehr dankbar dafür, dass er nicht an den Essen teilnehmen musste, die laut Draco vor allem sehr steif und langweilig waren. Crabbe und Goyle kamen ab und an zu Besuch, wann immer sie da waren bemühte Harry sich ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Parkinsons kamen zu Besuch und er musste mit Draco Pansy für zwei Stunden unterhalten. Sie war erträglicher als Harry es gedacht hätte, aber auch langweilig. Seinen grössten Schock erlitt drei Wochen nach seiner Ankunft. Als er vom Esszimmer zurück in sein Zimmer laufen wollte, kam ihm ein dicklicher, glatzköpfiger kleiner Mann entgegen, den Harry erst auf dem zweiten Blick erkannte: Wurmschwanz. Entgeistert sah er den Mann an. Der stotterte etwas verlegen.

„Orpheus Malfoy? Oh je ... dabei hat Lucius mich doch extra gewarnt ... mein Name ist Peter Pettigrew."Er streckt kriecherisch lächelnd die Hand auf. Harry biss seinen Ekel zurück.

„Orpheus Malfoy, freut mich."

„Ganz meinerseits, ganz meinerseits .... Jetzt muss ich mich aber entschuldigen, dein Onkel wartet ..."

Sich schüttelnd ging Harry auf sein Zimmer. Liebevoll nahm er das Buch über die Unverzeihlichen in die Hand. Als er Wurmschwanz gesehen hatte, hatte es ihn schon sehr gelockt sie einmal auszuprobieren. Entsetzt über sich selber nur einen Moment später, liess er das Buch wieder fallen. Es war verführerisch einfach der Schwarzen Magie zu verfallen ... Voldemort hatte nicht widerstehen können. Nur einen Moment später ließ er, entsetzt über sich selbst, das Buch wieder fallen. Es war verführerisch einfach der Schwarzen Magie zu verfallen ... Voldemort hatte nicht widerstehen können. Aber er würde beweisen, dass er stärker war!

Harry bestand auch darauf wenigstens einmal am Tag mit Draco fliegen zu gehen. Der war begeistert von den Flugfähigkeiten seines Bruders. Vier Wochen nach Harrys Ankunft in Malfoy Manor, war er einmal mehr mit Draco auf dem Quidditchfeld und schnappte ihm den Snitch vor der Nase weg. Aber Draco wirkte nicht sehr verärgert, eher im Gegenteil.

„Ich wünschte Potter würde dich sehen! Du musst einfach nach Slytherin kommen, mit dir als Sucher haben die anderen keine Chance."

Harry liess fast den Snitch wieder los.

„Ich dachte, du bist Sucher im Slytherinteam?"

„Ja, bin ich, aber dieses Jahr werden einige Positionen frei im Team und ich bin auch übernehmen."

„Bleib du Sucher, ich probiere es mit Jäger."

„Wir werden sehen", war alles, was Draco dazu sagte. Und Harry fragte sich, warum er sich plötzlich darum sorgte, ob Draco Malfoy, von allen Leuten, seinen geliebten Platz in seinem Team verlieren würde. Es müsste ihn eigentlich mit Triumph füllen, ihm die Position wegzuschnappen. ‚Ich hab mich viel zu schnell an diese Malfoy Familiensituation gewöhnt', stellte er fest. Er hatte immer noch Probleme damit Narcissa und Lucius als seine Eltern, Draco als seinen Zwilling zu sehen, aber er hatte sich eingelebt. Plötzlich fühlte er sich ungeheuer schuldig seinen Freunden gegenüber. Statt bei den Weasleys, die ihn immer wie ein Mitglied ihrer Familie behandelt hatten, war er jetzt bei den Malfoys, einer Familie, die er gehasst hatte und von der er nie viel Gutes erfahren hatte. ‚Bevor sie herausfanden, dass ich mit ihnen verwandt bin', dachte er bitter. Er landete auf dem Boden, nahm seinen Besen und lief langsam zurück ins Haus.

„Orpheus? Warte!"hörte er Draco hinter sich rufen.

Er war schon fast beim Haus, als Draco seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter legte. „Orpheus? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

Hatte Draco etwas Falsches gesagt? Nein, nicht in der Situation. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. – Aber ich möchte jetzt allein sein."

„Oh, okay."Draco wirkte etwas verletzt, liess Harry aber alleine in sein Zimmer gehen.

Zwei Stunden später klopfte es zaghaft an seine Tür. Harry war versucht „Ich bin nicht da"zu rufen, stand dann aber auf um die Tür zu öffnen. Vor ihm stand Narcissa Malfoy.

„Orpheus? Darf ich hereinkommen?"

Wortlos öffnete er die Tür weiter und liess sie herein treten.

„Hast du gelesen?"Sie blickte auf das geöffnete ‚Herr der Ringe' Buch. Er war bereits bei Buch Zwei.

„Ich habe es probiert."

„Draco hat gesagt du wolltest allein sein."

Und deshalb war sie hier, oder was? Er schwieg.

„Willst du nicht sagen, was los ist? Haben wir etwas falsch gemacht?"

„Nein."

„Fehlt dir irgend etwas?"

Harry schwieg und liess sich auf das Bett fallen. Er blickte zu Narcissa. Sie hatte ihm nie irgendeinen Grund gegeben, sie nicht zu mögen. Ausser dass sie Lucius Malfoy geheiratet hatte natürlich, aber wie es sich herausgestellt hatte, verdankte er dieser Tatsache seine Existenz. Es war schwer auszudrücken, was er fühlte. Das Gefühl in einem Alptraum zu sein aus dem er nicht erwachen konnte.

„Meine Freunde. Ich habe alle meine Freunde fallen lassen müssen."

Sie setzte sich zögerlich neben ihm aufs Bett.

„Du wirst ihnen Briefe schreiben dürfen sobald du in Hogwarts bist, weisst du. Fang doch schon einmal an zu schreiben, ich gebe dir eine Box die Draco nicht öffnen kann, wenn du Angst hast, er würde sie finden."

„Und was soll ich ihnen schreiben?"fragte Harry bitter. „Ich darf ihnen ja keine Anhaltspunkte geben, wo ich bin."

Narcissa streichelte über seine Haare. „Ich bin sicher dir fällt etwas ein. Ist diese Hermine Granger nicht so ein fleissiges Mädchen? Sie freut sich sicher, wenn du ihr schreibst wie viel du schon für die Schule gearbeitet hast und was für Ideen du für deine Aufsätze hattest. Du musst ja nicht erwähnen, dass du Hilfe hattest. Und für Ron fällt dir sicher auch etwas ein. Quidditch zum Beispiel."

Sie zögerte einen Moment, ihre Hand immer noch in seinen Haaren. „Und mein Cousin, Sirius Black, er weiss ja, wer du bist."

„Ja, aber ich darf in meinen Briefen trotzdem keine Hinweise geben, falls sie unterwegs aufgehalten werden."

„Oh ja, stimmt."Er war überrascht als ein leichtes Schmunzeln um ihren Mund spielte.

„Schreib ihm auch, wie fleissig du warst und wie viel du für Zaubertränke getan hast. Das wird ihn ärgern."

„Oh ja, das wird es. Ich deute ihm an, dass Draco mir Tipps gegeben hat, wie ich mich bei Snape beliebter mache!"

Narcissa lächelte. „Siehst du? Ich schicke gleich Minnie mit einem verschliessbaren Kästchen."

„Danke." Harry fühlte sich wirklich bereits etwas besser.

„Jederzeit, Schatz."Sie wurde etwas rot, als sie es sagte, aber Harry machte keine Erwiderung. Sie stand auf. „In einer halben Stunde gibt es Abendessen, wenn du herunterkommen willst."

„Werde ich", versprach Harry. Er machte sich sofort daran ein frisches Blatt Pergament hervorzuholen, als Narcissa das Zimmer verlassen hatte, und fing mit dem Brief an Hermine an, der sollte der Einfachste werden. Wenig später erschien tatsächlich Minnie in seinem Raum mit einer schön verzierten Box.

„Herr Orpheus?"

„Ja, Minnie?"

„Soll Minnie Herrn Orpheus zeigen, wie man das Schloss bedient?"

„Ja, gerne."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass das System denkbar primitiv war. Er musste einfach seinen Zauberstab gegen das Schloss halten und „Verschliesse" beziehungsweise „Schliesse auf"sagen. Das Schloss reagierte nur auf den richtigen Zauberstab, auch wenn das erfahrene starke Zauberer wohl kaum lange aufhielt. Kurz bevor er zum Essen hinunter musste legte er den Brief sorgfältig in das Kästchen und verstaute das Kästchen in seiner Schreibtischschublade. Und wieder klopfte es zaghaft an seine Tür. Etwas genervt rief er wieder „Herein!"

Dieses Mal war es Draco.

„Orpheus? Mama hat gesagt du, kommst zum Abendessen?"

„Einen Moment." Automatisch sah Harry zum Spiegel. Seit er Haare hatte, die man tatsächlich bändigen konnte, war er etwas besessen von der Vorstellung sie könnten doch unordentlich sein. Draco lachte.

„Deine Haare sind völlig in Ordnung."

„Sagst du."Harry betrachtete sich immer noch im Spiegel. Er sah jetzt seit gut zwei Wochen aus wie ein Malfoy, aber wenn man sein Lebtag lang dunkelbraune, unbändige Haare, grüne Augen, Brille und etwas dunklere Haut hatte in und dann in den Spiegel schaute und jemanden mit blonden, glatten Haaren, silberblauen Augen und bleicher Haut reflektiert sah, war das auch nach zwei Wochen noch sehr verwirrend.

Nach dem Abendessen, als Harry weiter an seinen Briefen schreiben wollte, klopfte es schon wieder. Dieses Mal war es Lucius Malfoy.

„Hallo Orpheus."

„Lucius?"

Harry sah ihn fragend an. Normalerweise zitierte Lucius seine Söhne in sein Büro wenn er mit ihnen sprechen wollte. Lucius trat ein und schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich. Er sah Harry prüfend an. „Narcissa sagt, du vermisst deine Freunde."

„Ja." Harry sah auf den Boden.

Lucius sah ihn mit hochgehobenen Brauen an.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich diesen Wunsch nicht verstehen kann. Aber in zwei Tagen werde ich heimlich Dumbledore besuchen. Probier mir bis dahin die Briefe zu geben ohne das Draco es merkt, dann kann er sie abschicken. Erinnere sie nur sehr eindringlich daran, ihre Antworten an Dumbledore zu schicken. Ich habe dieses Risiko nicht auf mich genommen um von einem Weasley verraten zu werden."

„Werde ich!"Harry strahlte. „Sie werden so wenigstens die Sicherheit haben, dass es mir gut geht, oder?"

Lucius nickte kurz und wandte sich um zum gehen. Dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen und er drehte sich wieder zu Harry um. „Geht es dir gut hier?"

„Nun, besser als es mir in einem Kerker von Voldemort gehen würde, oder?"

Lucius sah ihn ernst an. „Du weisst, das ist nicht, wovon ich rede. Ich meinte, wie hast du dich hier bei uns eingelebt?"

„Ganz gut, denke ich, nur ..."

„Du siehst uns nicht als deine Familie."

„Nein - Tut mir Leid", fügte er noch höflicherweise an.

„Du warst ja erst drei Wochen hier. Und ich bin sehr dankbar, dass ihr, Draco und du, euch noch nicht die Köpfe eingeschlagen habt. Das war meine grösste Sorge."

Harry lachte etwas nervös. „Solange wir uns nur über Schulaufgaben und Quidditch unterhalten, sind wir sicher."

In dem Moment klopfte es an die Tür. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich bin heute sehr beliebt. – Herein!"

Draco öffnete die Tür. „Entschuldige die Störung, Orpheus, aber ... Papa? Was machst du hier?"

„Ich erkundige mich bei Orpheus, wie es ihm hier geht."

„Ah ... ich wollte nicht stören, aber ich kann mein 'Ausser Gebrauch gekommen Zutaten für Zaubertränke' Lexikon nicht mehr finden, ich dachte ich hätte es vielleicht bei Orpheus gelassen, ich habe ihm hier gestern bewiesen, dass man im Mittelalter tatsächlich einmal dachte die Haare eines ketzerischen Juden hätten magische Eigenschaften."

Harry wies auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Es liegt wahrscheinlich da irgendwo unter den Büchern."Er stand auf und ging ebenfalls zum Schreibtisch.

„Hier, ich bin auch fertig mit ‚Lustige Quidditch Desaster', du kannst das wieder haben. Danke."

„Kein Problem."Draco lächelte. „Ich habe noch den zweiten Band, wenn du interessiert bist."

Lucius hüstelte. „Ich gehe dann mal zurück in den Westflügel. Bleibt nicht zu lange auf."

„Gute Nacht Papa."

„Gute Nacht Lucius."

Lucius lächelte und machte die Tür hinter sich zu. Harry grinste Draco an.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du keinen meiner Muggelromane lesen willst?"

„Muggelromane? Nein!"

„In den meisten kommen aber Zauberer und Hexer vor. Es ist Fantasy, weisst du."

„Also Fantasiegebilde der Muggel?"

„Ja, mit Drachen und Hexern und alten Flüchen, Elfen etc. Ziemlich gut. Ich verstehe unseren Cousin."

Misstrauisch beäugte Draco das mittlerweile ziemlich gefüllte Büchergestell. „Du willst mir sagen, du hättest sie alle gelesen?"

„Nein, ich bin beim Ersten, Herr der Ringe, aber ich hab die Inhaltsangaben gelesen."

Draco hob die Augenbrauen. „Nein, danke, ich bleibe bei meinen eigenen Büchern."

„Hab ich mir fast gedacht."

Er hatte Dracos Buch gefunden und zog es unter einen Stapel Schulbücher hervor.

„Hier, dein Zaubertrankbuch."

„Danke." Draco nahm das Buch, schien aber noch nicht geneigt zu sein zu gehen.

„Gibt es noch etwas, Draco?"

„Ich ... ich ... wollte nur fragen, ob ich wirklich nichts Falsches gesagt habe heute. Ich meine ... in einem Moment hatten wir Spass und plötzlich bist du gelandet und verschwunden."

Draco sah ihn sichtlich verunsichert an, was Harry etwas durcheinander brachte. Es passte einfach nicht zu dem Draco, den er seit Jahren kannte.

„Nein, du hast nichts Falsches gesagt ..."Harry atmete tief durch. „Es ist nur alles etwas viel für mich, weisst du."

„Es liegt nicht an mir, oder?"

„Nein, aber ... betrachtest du mich wirklich als Bruder?"

Draco sah ihn erst verwirrt, dann sehr ernst an. „Ich verstehe, was du meinst."

Er liess sich auf Harrys Bett sinken. „Ich wusste immer, dass ich einen Bruder habe, ich nehme an, deshalb ist es einfacher für mich, aber ... nein, so ganz kann ich immer noch nicht begreifen, dass du wirklich mein Bruder bist."

Harry lächelte etwas. „Siehst du. Ich dachte meine Eltern sind tot und ich hätte keine Geschwister und plötzlich bin ich hier."Er schwieg eine Weile. „Manchmal habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen so in eure Familie eingedrungen zu sein."

„Eingedrungen?"

„Ich bin doch wie ein Aussenseiter, der sich plötzlich in einer völlig funktionierenden Familie breit macht. Ich würde verstehen, wenn du mich hassen würdest."

„Dich hassen? Wieso?"

„Weil die Aufmerksamkeit deiner Eltern immer ganz auf dich gerichtet war, aber plötzlich bin ich auch da."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie gesagt, es war kein Geheimnis, dass ich einen Zwillingsbruder habe und ich habe mir immer gedacht, dass Papa dich eines Tages zu uns holen würde. Das war zu erwarten. Aber ich muss gestehen ... als Papa mir erzählte, dass du kommst, habe ich mich nicht gefreut. Eher im Gegenteil. Wie du gesagt hast, ich hatte Angst, dass du alle Aufmerksamkeit von meinen Eltern stehlen wirst."

„Und das hat sich geändert?"

„Ja, du wirktest nicht so, als wärst du darauf aus mich zu verdrängen. Und ich habe gesehen, wie glücklich Mama ist, jetzt wo sie dich zurück hat. Und Mama und Papa behandeln mich genau gleich wie immer und haben immer noch Zeit für mich, wann immer ich will."

„Du bist ein verwöhntes Balg, weisst du das?"

„Du doch auch!"Draco lachte und warf ein Kissen nach Harry.


	6. Die erste Woche in Hogwarts

Edit: Endlich betagelesen! (und von mir neu hochgeladen tropf) ... ihr seid alle viel zu nett mit mir ... so viele Fehler und ich lade es trotzdem hoch, ist direkt peinlich im nachhinein.

Titel: Brüder

Teil: 6/11

Pairings: Keine

Inhalt: Harrys Sommer in Malfoy Manor  
  
Warnung: Völlig canon-fremde Grundidee – die Geschichte wird mehr oder weniger dem fünften Buch folgen, aber der Canon ist natürlich überall gebogen wo es nötig war. 

Kommentare:

Allgemeine Kommentare siehe Kapitel 1

Anmerkung: Ich weiss, dass Harrys erste Stunde am Montag unmöglich Kräuterkunde sein kann, da Fred und George dann ebenfalls Kräuterkunde hatten. Aber als mir das aufgefallen ist, hatte ich die Szene schon geschrieben und dieses Ministück Nicht-Canon war es mir dann nicht wert die Szene zu streichen.

Danke an alle die reviewt haben!!! Ich liebe eure Reviews und lese sie mindestens zwei Mal.

Kapitel 6 

Anmerkung: Ich weiss, dass Harrys erste Stunde am Montag unmöglich Kräuterkunde sein kann, da Fred und George dann ebenfalls Kräuterkunde hatten. Aber als mir das aufgefallen ist, hatte ich die Szene schon geschrieben und dieses Ministück Nicht-Canon war es mir dann nicht wert die Szene zu streichen.

Ehe Harry sich versah, war der Sommer in Malfoy Manor schon vorüber und er musste seinen Koffer für Hogwarts packen. Zu seinem Erstaunen fand er, dass er Malfoy Manor etwas vermissen würde. Er hatte sich gerade erst eingelebt. Und er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn in Hogwarts erwartete. Dieses Mal ging er nicht als Harry Potter, der Gryffindor - Sucher, den alle kannten, sondern als der völlig unbekannte Orpheus Malfoy, Cousin von ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy. Auch wenn ihm viele jetzt wohl misstrauen würden als Harry Potter, rief er sich düster in Erinnerung. Er hatte während den Ferien festgestellt, dass Dumbledore wahrhaft nicht übertrieben hatte. Es lief eine regelrechte Denunzierungskampagne gegen ihn. Er konnte sie wahrlich nicht ignorieren, da Draco ihm jeweils die besten Stellen aus dem Tagespropheten vorgelesen hatte.

Am Tag bevor sie nach London mussten, rief Lucius ihn und Draco in sein Büro.

„Ihr erinnert euch, was ich gesagt habe über Minister Fudge? Dass das Ministerium probieren wird Einfluss auf Hogwarts zu nehmen?"

Sie nickten. Lucius hatte das mehrere Male erwähnt.

„Fudge hat dafür gesorgt, dass seine Assistentin und Gesinnungsgenossin Dolores Umbridge als Lehrerin für die ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' angestellt wurde. Dieser Schwachkopf spielt dem Dunklen Lord direkt in die Hände. Dolores Umbridge wird alles tun um Harry Potter und seine Geschichte, dass der Dunkle Lord wiedergekommen ist zu leugnen und zu widerlegen. Wenn man es denn widerlegen nennen will. Man könnte es auch Einschüchterung und Unterdrückung nennen. Von Dolores Umbridge könnten noch einige Todesser etwas lernen – und auch ihr. Folgt öffentlich also immer der Linie des Ministeriums – der Dunkle Lord ist nicht zurückgekommen und Harry Potter ist ein verwirrter Junge, der verzweifelt nach Aufmerksamkeit sucht."

Harry wusste, dass diese Warnung an ihn gerichtet war. Draco grinste nur.

„DAS musstest du mir nicht sagen, Papa."

Lucius lächelte und nickte Draco zu. „Du kannst gehen Draco. Ich muss noch etwas mit Orpheus besprechen."

Draco warf einen besorgten Blick zu Orpheus, als er aus dem Zimmer ging. Auch Harry schluckte, als er mit Lucius allein war. Lucius sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich muss dir noch einmal sagen, dass du es vermeiden solltest Kontakt zu deinen alten Freunden zu suchen. Das Risiko ist zu gross."  
Harry zuckte missmutig mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiss, aber was soll ich sonst machen. Mich mit Slytherins anfreunden?"

„Zum Beispiel. Im Slytherinhaus gibt es Schüler die sehr viel geeignetere Freunde für einen Malfoy sind als ein Weasley und ein Schlammblut."  
Harry knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen.

„Ich lass mir von dir nicht vorschreiben mit wem ich befreundet bin."  
Lucius sah ihn kalt an.

„Ich schreibe dir nicht vor mit wem du befreundest sein sollst. Aber du solltest manchmal auf Leute hören, die mehr Erfahrung haben als du. Ein Malfoy gibt sich nicht mit solchen Leuten ab."

„Dein Bruder tat es doch – und er ist mein angeblicher Vater."

„Ja, und gerade daraus solltest du lernen. Es ist ihm nicht gut bekommen."

Harry zuckte verächtlich mit seinem Mundwinkel.

„Ich bin sicher sein Leben war besser als das eines Todessers! ER ist nicht im Staub gekrochen vor einer alten Schlange."

Er bereute seine Worte fast noch in dem Moment in dem sie seinen Mund verliessen. Lucius Miene erstarrte und seine Stimme war frostiger als Harry sie je gehört hatte.

„Rede nicht von Dingen die du nicht verstehst. Glaubst du auf Grund eines Ereignisses alles zu wissen?"

Harry sah ihn trotzig an.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass du mir nichts von Familienstolz erzählen kannst. Du erniedrigst dich vor einem Halblut!"

Lucius wurde kalkweiss um seine Lippen.

„Geh jetzt und pack deine Sachen."

Während dem Abendessen sahen Lucius und Harry sich nicht einmal an. Narcissa und Draco führten eine merklich gekünstelt heitere Konversation über irgendein Buch, dass sie gelesen hatten. Als die Teller wieder verschwunden waren erhob Lucius sich wortlos und verliess das Zimmer. Narcissa lächelte Draco etwas gequält an.

„Schatz, willst du schon einmal in dein Zimmer gehen. Ich möchte mit Orpheus sprechen."

Draco nickte und verliess den Raum mit einem neugierigen Blick zu seinem Bruder. Narcissa hüstelte.

„Sollen wir in mein Zimmer gehen?"

Während dem ganzen Sommer war Harry noch nicht in Narcissas Zimmer gewesen. Es stellte sich als ein etwas einfacher Raum heraus, hauptsächlich von Fotos von Draco und Lucius dominiert. Einige Schnappschüsse von ihm über den Sommer liessen sich auch finden. Er liess sich auf einen bequem aussehenden Stuhl nieder. Sie hüstelte wieder.

„Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich dich hierhin gebeten habe."  
Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe Lucius gesagt, dass du es nicht gut aufnehmen würdest, wenn er dir sagt du solltest bei der Auswahl deiner Freunde seinen Kriterien folgen."

„Er hätte auf dich hören sollen."

Ihre Lippen zuckten.

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber er hat Recht in einer Sicht – du solltest nicht probieren dich an Ron und Hermine zu hängen."

Harry seufzte, aber er verbiss sich eine trotzige Reaktion. Er wusste sie hatten Recht. Sie lächelte wieder etwas.

„Du bist bis jetzt eben ganz anders erzogen worden als Lucius, Draco oder ich selber. Für uns ist es selbstverständlich auf Reinheit von Blut wert zu legen. Frag Sirius Black … seine Ansichten waren auch einmal unseren sehr ähnlich. Und für uns ist das Ansehen der Familie sehr wichtig."

„Jetzt ist es zu spät meine Ansichten ändern zu wollen", antwortete Harry heftig. „Wenn Lucius nicht will, dass ein Malfoy eine tolerante Einstellung hat, muss er mich enterben."

Narcissas Miene wurde plötzlich dunkler.

„Damit hat er gedroht?"

Harrys Wut verrauchte ein bisschen, als er erstaunt ihre bemerkte.

„Nein, das hat er nicht."

„Und daran siehst du seine Prioritäten", sagte sie, wieder mit glatter Stirn. „Er hat nicht ganz so strikte Prinzipien wie sein Vater oder meine Tante. In diesem Krieg stehen wir auf deiner Seite. Lucius hintergeht einige seiner ältesten Freunde für deine Sicherheit, Orpheus, vergiss das nicht."

„Ich gehe mich nicht entschuldigen für das, was ich gesagt habe!"

„Das musst du auch nicht. Er würde ja wissen, dass es eine falsche Entschuldigung ist."

Sie stand auf und strich ihm vorsichtig durch die Haare. „Jetzt geh und schau ob du auch an alles gedacht hast."

„Danke", er lächelte sie ehrlich an. Dann fiel ihm ein, was er im letzten Jahr über sie gesagt hatte. „Hat Draco dir erzählt warum er von Mad-Eye … ich meine Crouch, in ein Frettchen verwandelt wurde?"

„Ja, hat er." Ihre Miene blieb unbeweglich.

„Ich habe die Bemerkung nur gemacht, weil er Mrs. Weasley beleidigt hatte. Und du siehst nicht aus als ob du Dung unter der Nase hast."

Narcissa lachte wieder.

„Was für ein originelles Kompliment. Danke. Und jetzt werde ich gehen und Lucius zur Vernunft bringen."

Am nächsten Morgen sah Harry sich ein letztes Mal in seinem Zimmer um. Seinem ersten eigenen Zimmer, gefüllt mit seinen eigenen Sachen. Allerdings hatten die Hauselfen seinen Koffer bereits hinunter gebracht, und viel stand hier auch nicht mehr. Draco steckte seinen Kopf in das Zimmer.

„Orpheus? Bist du bereit? Wir müssen gehen."

„Ich komme."

Draco lächelte, als er seinem Bruder die Treppe herunter folgte. „Du wirst sehen, du magst Hogwarts. Ich hoffe nur, du kommst auch nach Slytherin."

„Wir werden sehen. Wirst du mich ignorieren, wenn ich nach Gryffindor komme?"  
Draco legte den Kopf abwägend zur Seite. „Warum solltest du nach Gryffindor kommen? Aber ich denke nicht. Wir würden beide natürlich beargwöhnt von unseren Häusern."

Harry grinste. „Ausserdem hätte ich in Slytherin den Vorteil mit dem Vertrauensschüler verwandt zu sein."

Draco errötete etwas. Er war dieses Jahr zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht worden zu seinem grossen Stolz. Und Harry hatte in diesem Sommer viel gelernt über die Kunst mit Malfoy umzugehen.

Als sie die in das Transportzimmer traten, warteten Lucius und Narcissa bereits auf sie. Die Familie flohte nach London in das Haus eines Freundes von Lucius, vor dem bereits eine Limousine wartete.

Am Gleis angekommen stolperten sie selbstverständlich über die Weasleys. „Wie hätte es auch anders kommen können", dachte Harry bitter. Lucius und Arthur betrachteten sich nur kalt, aber keiner machte einen Kommentar. Draco öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber Harry zog ihn wortlos weiter. Die misstrauischen Blicke der Familie, in der er einst so akzeptiert war, taten weh. Etwas abseits der Weasleys verabschiedeten sich die Malfoys voneinander. Lucius und Narcissa mochten keine öffentlichen Gefühlsbezeugungen und so fiel der Abschied vielleicht etwas förmlich aus. Draco liess Harry bei Crabbe und Goyle, während er in das Vertrauensschülerabteil musste. Die erste Stunde der Zugfahrt verlief recht ereignislos, Crabbe und Goyle frassen bereits ihre Proviantpakete leer und Harry las etwas über das britische Fernsehen – aus Zauberersicht. Schliesslich kam Draco aber zurück und liess sich neben seinem Bruder in den Sitz fallen.

„Hast du etwas zu Essen gerettet?"

Harry zog Dracos Proviantpaket hinter sich hervor.

„Die Sachen, die wir beim Wagen gekauft haben, sind allerdings alle."

„Hab ich mir fast gedacht." Draco biss in sein Brötchen. „Wisst ihr, wer die neuen Vertrauensschüler in Gryffindor sind?"

„Nein, woher auch?"

„Weasley!!!" Dracos Gesicht verzog sich vor Unwillen. „Ausgerechnet Ronald Weasley! Und Granger natürlich, das war zu erwarten."

Er grinste plötzlich sehr zufrieden mit sich.

„Ich habe Weasley gefragt, wie es sich fühlen würde, Vertrauensschüler zu sein, weil Potter nicht mehr hier ist. Ihr hättet sehen sollen, wie wütend der wurde!"

Harry zwang sich dazu mitzulachen, als die Anderen es taten, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Meinst du nicht, er leidet vielleicht darunter, dass Potter nicht mehr hier ist?"

„Ach, er schien zufrieden mit sich selbst zu sein. Was kümmert mich das Gefühlsleben Weasleys?"

„Guter Punkt", murmelte Harry, als er sich wieder seinem Kapitel über Nachrichtensendungen zuwandte. Es war recht spannend – der Autor diskutierte, ob man so etwas nicht auch in der Zaubererwelt einführen sollte nachdem man auch das Radio übernommen hatte.

Er war mit Draco und seinen Freunden in einer der Kutschen nach Hogwarts gefahren – zu seinem Erstaunen fuhren die Kutschen durchaus nicht magisch, sondern wurden von Thestralen gezogen. In der Halle zogen Crabbe, Goyle in Richtung Slytherintisch, Draco hingegen blieb mit Harry an der Wand stehen, bis dieser in eins der Häuser eingeteilt würde. Harry sah halb verstohlen zum Lehrertisch. Hagrid war nicht dort, bemerkte er sofort. Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände und um die Aufmerksamkeit der grossen Halle zu erwecken. „Willkommen zu einem anderen Jahr hier in Hogwarts. Bevor wir an die Einteilung der Erstklässler gehen, möchte ich euch einen neuen Fünftklässler vorstellen. Orpheus Malfoy ist aus Australien zu uns gekommen um seine Schulzeit hier bei uns zu beenden. – Orpheus, wenn du nach vorne kommen willst?"

Langsam löste sich Harry von seinem Platz an der Wand neben Draco und lief an der Reihe der Erstklässler vorbei zum sprechenden Hut. Dieses Mal, zu seinem Entsetzen, fiel der Hut nicht über seine Augen und er konnte die ganze Halle deutlich sehen. Auf den Gesichtern der Schüler war Neugier, aber auch eine gute Portion Misstrauen.

‚So, so, mir scheint wir hatten schon einmal das Vergnügen …" wisperte der Hut in seinem Kopf.

‚Uhm, ja?'

‚Den alten Hut Godric Gryffindors betrügt man nicht so leicht, Mr. Potter … oder eher Mr. Malfoy. – Außerdem war ich im Büro, als Dumbledore dich verhüllte.'

Harry grinste, als der Hut das zugab.

‚Nun, wo soll ich dich dieses Mal hin stecken, hm? Wieder nach Gryffindor? Oder darf ich dich dieses Mal nach Slytherin schicken?'

Harry schluckte. Er wollte nach Gryffindor, er wollte zu seinen Freunden, aber …

‚Es ist vielleicht zu auffällig, wenn Harry Potter aus Gryffindor verschwindet und der neue Fünftklässler nach Gryffindor kommt.'

‚Sehr schlau, sehr schlau, Ravenclaw wäre vielleicht auch keine schlechte Wahl, aber …' „Slytherin!" brüllte der Hut durch die Halle und der Slytherintisch fing an zu klatschen. Etwas benommen lief er zum Tisch, zusammen mit Draco der die ganze Zeit an der Wand gewartet hatte. Als sie den Tisch erreichten von ihren verschiedenen Enden her, grinste Draco ihn an. „Ich wusste du kommst nach Slytherin!"

Harry nickte stumm, als er sich auf seinen Platz setzte, genau gegenüber von Ron und Hermine am Gryffindortisch. Sie sahen beide mit kurzen verächtlichen Blicken zu ihm hinüber, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zuwandten. Sein Herz sank. Seine Chancen, die Freundschaft neu aufzubauen als Orpheus Malfoy, schienen gering zu sein. Er klatschte automatisch mit, wann immer ein Erstklässler nach Slytherin kam.

Später im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum sass Harry sehr nervös neben Draco. Der schien das aber nicht zu bemerken, als er fröhlich lachte.

„Vater scheint nicht übertrieben zu haben mit dieser Umbridge, was meinst du?"

„Sie ist vom Ministerium, also war das zu erwarten, oder? Sie soll hier Dumbledore ausspionieren - Ihre Rede war auch sooo subtil,"", sagte Harry.

„Ihr redet von Umbridge?" flog die Stimme Pansy Parkinsons zu ihnen herüber. Sie hatte nur den Namen aufgepickt.

„Habt ihr diese Strickjacke gesehen? Merlin, was hat sich die Frau dabei nur gedacht?"

Millicent kicherte neben ihr. „Sie meint vielleicht damit sehe sie süss aus."

Blaise Zabini grunzte neben Harry.

„Mir ist egal, was sie anhat, aber wenn sie meint sie könne uns in ihren Stunden wie Fünfjährige behandeln ... ‚Ich hoffe wir werden Freunde'. Also ehrlich."

Draco lachte hämisch. „Na ja, wenigstens wird sie kaum Gryffindor bevorzugen. Ich frage mich, vor wem Potter mehr auf der Flucht ist: dem Dunklen Lord oder dem Ministerium." Das brachte den halben Raum zum Lachen, zu Harrys Erstaunen. Dann aber wurde Theodore Nott wieder ernst.

„Sie wird Gryffindor sogar misstrauen denke ich, weil Harrys Freunde von dort kommen. Während Dracos Vater im Ministerium viel Einfluss hat, oder Draco?" wandte er sich am Schluss direkt an Draco.

Draco plusterte sich neben ihm auf und Harry sah ihn skeptisch an.

Seine erste Stunde am nächsten Morgen war Kräuterkunde mit Ravenclaw. Eines seiner lieberen Fächer. Die Ravenclaws beäugten ihn zwar mit Misstrauen, aber Professor Sprout begrüsste ihn sehr herzlich in Hogwarts und drückte ihre Hoffnung aus, dass es ihm in England gefallen würde. Er bedankte sich höflich und gab seinen Aufsatz ab wie all die anderen auch, worüber sie etwas erstaunt schien. Er erklärte, dass Draco ihm das Thema verraten hatte. Zum Schock der versammelten Klasse lächelte sie daraufhin Draco Malfoy an und sagte ihm, wie nett er doch zu seinem Cousin wäre. Nach der Stunde kam sie zu ihm und Draco.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco und Harry antworteten simultan: „Ja?"

„Ooh, ich meinte Orpheus. – Ich hab deinen Aufsatz überflogen während der Stunde, wirklich sehr gut. Ich denke Dumbledore hatte Recht als er gesagt hat das Curriculum in Australien sei ähnlich gewesen. Wenn du aber trotzdem einmal nicht mitkommen solltest, komm einfach zu mir, ja? Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du dein Z.A.G. nicht bestehst, weil dir etwas in Australien nicht beigebracht wurde."

„Vielen Dank Professor Sprout." Als sie weggingen, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln Dracos selbstzufriedenes Grinsen.

„Ja, okay, du hast recht gehabt. Es war eine gute Idee die Aufsätze zu schreiben, sie mag mich jetzt."

Als Nächstes hatten sie eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit Gryffindor. Draco stiess seinen Ellenbogen in Orpheus' Seite vor dem Verlies.

„Lass mich nicht hängen, Orpheus. Zeig ihm was ich dir beigebracht habe."

Harry grinste, aber seine gute Stimmung währte nicht lange. Einen schwierigeren Trank hätte Snape kaum aussuchen können und das am Anfang vom Schuljahr. Er sah besorgt zu den Gryffindors, besonders zu Neville. Als er zu Ron sah, trafen seine Augen sich direkt mit denen von Ron. Und es war kein freundlicher Blick den Ron ihm da zuwarf. Hastig wandte er sich wieder seinem eigenen Trank zu und konzentrierte sich auf die Zutaten. Zu seiner grossen Überraschung gelang der Trank und Snape fand keinen bissigen Kommentar. Das war allerdings vermutlich auch, weil er ein Malfoy und ein Slytherin war. Alles in allem war es die beste Zaubertrankstunde seines Lebens gewesen. Nach der Stunde allerdings stiessen Draco, Crabbe, Goyle und er auf Ron und Hermine. Draco grinste sie an.

„Na, wo ist euer kleiner Freund? Traut er sich nicht mehr sein Gesicht hier zu zeigen, wo er öffentlich blamiert worden ist?"

Rons Gesicht wurde sehr rot und Hermine kniff die Lippen zusammen. Aber Harry merkte auch, dass keiner der anderen Gryffindors diesen Kommentar als beleidigend anzusehen schien. Sein Herz sank während Ron seine typische Tirade startete.

„Wie kannst du es wagen … du kleines mieses Frettchen …."

Harry zupfte kurz an Dracos Ärmel, bevor der reagieren konnte.

„Ich hab Hunger, ich geh jetzt Essen. Kommst du?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihm dann nach, nicht ohne noch einmal ein gehässiges Grinsen in Richtung von Harrys Freunden zu werfen. Harry blieb für den Rest des Tages in einer für die Slytherins unerklärlich gedrückten Stimmung.

In seiner ersten ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' Stunde am Dienstag musste Harry sich fast an seinem Tisch festhalten um nicht aufzuspringen und dieser Umbridge-Kröte genau mitzuteilen, was er von ihr hielt. Er erinnerte sich noch an Lucius Warnung und erinnerte sich auch daran, dass er Orpheus Malfoy war und überhaupt keine Meinung über Harry Potter und seine Glaubwürdigkeit haben konnte, da er bis vor Kurzen in Australien gelebt hatte. Er begnügte sich damit, mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, als er ihre wunderbare vom Ministerium genehmigte und von ach so tollen Ministerium Experten erarbeitete THEORIE mit kratzender Feder aufschrieb. Und er ertappte sich dabei heftig zu nicken, als Millicent nach der Stunde sagte, es sei verständlich, wenn mehr Leute sich Du-weisst-schon-wem anschliessen wollten, als dem Ministerium.

Am Donnerstag hatte Snape den Platz reserviert für die Neuformation des Slytherinteams. Draco schleppte Harry dorthin gegen seine halbherzigen Proteste. Denn obwohl Harry eigentlich nicht für das Slytherinhaus spielen wollte und gegen Gryffindor, Quidditch war Quidditch. Crabbe und Goyle kamen auch – die Plätze für Treiber waren frei. Montague, der neue Slytherin Captain, war ungefähr genauso gross und breit wie die beiden Gorillas, nur war er ziemlich intelligent. Aber auch er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als Draco ihm verkündete, dass sein Cousin Orpheus für Sucher fliegen würde und er Draco, für den zweiten Platz als Jäger.

„Malfoy, ich dachte nicht, dass du deinen Platz aufgeben willst."  
Dracos Augen leuchteten.

„Orpheus ist fast so gut wie Potter – ich will den anderen Häusern nur zeigen, dass das kein Gryffindorprivileg ist."

Und es kam so, wie Draco es vorausgesagt hatte – ob es so war, weil er es vorausgesagt hatte, blieb dahingestellt. Harry, beziehungsweise Orpheus, war der neue Sucher der Slytherins, Draco war Jäger. Crabbe und Goyle waren Treiber – die anderen Teams taten Harry jetzt schon Leid. Das ganze Team war in extrem guter Stimmung und Butterbier floss an dem Abend im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum in Strömen.

Am Freitag wollte Draco den Gryffindor Ausscheidungen zusehen, stimmte dann aber Harry und einigen Anderen zu, dass Ausscheidungen zu langweilig seien. Samstag erfuhren sie, dass Ron Hüter und Ginny Sucher geworden war. Er fühlte grossen Stolz auf seine Freunde und konnte kaum warten ihnen einen Brief schreiben um ihnen zu gratulieren. Draco verdarb seine gute Stimmung aber schon beim Mittagessen, als er sich darüber lustig machte, dass jemand der so schlaksig und unproportioniert wie Weasley sei, sich doch sicher nutzlos sei auf einem Besen und auch einige böse Kommentare über Ginny fand. Harry sprach nicht mehr mit ihm für den Rest des Tages und verkroch sich in der Bibliothek. Er musste sich arg zurückhalten Draco nicht eine zu scheuern, als er zurückkam und Draco ihm gratulierte, dass er seine Studien so ernst nahm.

A/N: Dunkle Flamme hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass es das Wort „flohen" für „mit Flohpulver reisen" nicht gibt. Ich bin jetzt einfach mal arrogant und fülle diese Lücke.


	7. Quidditchtraining

newsflash Jetzt betagelesen von Monja! Vielen Dank!

Hier kommt das grosse Geständnis ... Schnecke, du hast gar nicht so unrecht, da stand 11 Kapitel und sie waren alle da in Rohform. Und dann habe ich sie noch mal gelesen, mich gefragt wo mein Gehirn war als ich gedacht hab die Kapitel seien zumutbar und ich habe angefangen umzuschreiben ... das heisst es werden jetzt 14 – 15 Kapitel mindestens und ich bin heftig am umschreiben.

Titel: Brüder

Teil: 7/15 (ungefähr)

Pairings: Keine

Inhalt: Harrys Sommer in Malfoy Manor

Warnung: Völlig canon-fremde Grundidee – die Geschichte wird mehr oder weniger dem fünften Buch folgen, aber der Canon ist natürlich überall gebogen wo es nötig war.

Kommentare:

Allgemeine Kommentare siehe Kapitel 1

Anmerkung: OC Warnung! (Aber den Namen Daphne Greenwood hab ich vom HP Lexikon) – wenn ihr auch nur annäherungsweise das Gefühl habt sie bewegt sich auf eine Mary Sue zu schlagt mir bitte kräftig auf die Finger.

Und wieder Danke für alle reviews! Die verschönern meine Tage

**Kapitel 7**

Harrys Frustration mit seiner neuen Rolle in Hogwarts verbesserte sich nicht in der zweiten Woche – eher im Gegenteil. Draco's Hauptunterhaltung in Hogwarts bestand, wie Harry schon immer gewusst hatte, darin andere Schüler fertig zu machen, assistiert von den zwei Affen Crabbe und Goyle. Was schlimm genug gewesen war, als er noch Harry Potter war. Jetzt war er Orpheus Malfoy von dem sein Bruder offensichtlich erwartete, dass auch er diesen Sport lustig fände und sich neben Crabbe und Goyle stellte um mit auszulachen, wenn Draco einen seiner ach-so-cleveren Kommentare machte. Harry hatte aber keine Lust da mitzumachen und sich alle Sympathien seiner alten Freunde zu verscherzen. Und so ging er Draco aus dem Weg wo immer er konnte. Er ging früh zum den Mahlzeiten, beendete sie früh und saß meistens alleine irgendwo im Schloss. Ende der zweiten Woche schien Draco endlich zu begreifen, dass es ein Problem gab. Er stellte Harry in einer ruhigen Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Was genau ist dein Problem, Orpheus?"

Harry hob die Augenbrauen in allzu arroganter Malfoy Art.

„Problem?"

„Ja, warum du mir die ganze Woche aus dem Weg gegangen bist. Das Problem."  
Harry seufzte, und schob sich die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Mein Problem ist, dass du es für nötig hältst jeden Schüler eines anderen Hauses fertig zu machen, wenn er dir über den Weg läuft. Ich finde das total kindisch. Und ich möchte auch nicht damit in Verbindung gebracht werden."

Er sah Draco aus verschmälerten Augen an. Draco war erst sprachlos, dann lief sein Gesicht pink an.

„Du bist zwei Wochen hier und meinst du könntest mein Verhalten beurteilen?"

„Ich .... Du wolltest wissen, warum ich dir aus dem Weg gehe, ich habe dir geantwortet. Wo ist dein Problem?" Harry sah ihn kalt an und erhob sich dann, um in die Bibliothek zu gehen.

Harry sah genervt auf das Buch über die Koboldaufstände vor ihm. Der Streit mit Draco nagte an ihm – er dachte an die Ermahnungen von Dumbledore und Lucius. Außerdem war da die kleine Tatsache, dass er sich nicht wirklich Freunde gemacht hatte. Am Anfang war er mit Draco und seiner Clique zusammen gewesen, aber seit er Draco ignorierte, hatte er auch mit ihnen keinen Kontakt mehr. Und wollte ihn auch gar nicht. Leute aus anderen Häusern sahen ihn mit genau demselben Ausdruck an Verachtung/Hass/betontem Desinteresse an, mit dem sie auch Draco bedachten. Bei den meisten der Schüler war ihm das ja relativ egal, aber dass Ron und Hermine ihn so behandelten wie Malfoy, tat ihm unglaublich weh. Sehnsüchtig sah er zu Hermine, die am anderen Ende der Bibliothek einen unwahrscheinlich großen Stapel an Büchern vor sich aufbaute.

„Stehst du auf Granger?"

„Uh?" Harry sah überrascht zu dem Mädchen neben sich auf. Es war Daphne Greenwood, die einzige Slytherin seines Jahrgangs die auch in Muggelkunde mit den Ravenclaw war. Sie war ein relativ hübsches Mädchen – grüngraue Augen, lange kastanienbraune Locken – aber mehr als ein paar Worte hatte er nie mit ihr gewechselt. Er wurde puterrot als er ihre Frage hörte.

„Hi Greenwood – nein, wieso?"

„Oh, du hast nur so seltsam zu ihr rübergeschaut, aber es geht mich ja nichts an." Sie setzte sich unzeremoniell neben ihn. „Draco ist immer noch am schmollen im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Ist er?"

„Ja, ich nehme an, er wartet darauf, dass du dich entschuldigen kommst. Er hat schon allen die Ohren voll gejammert, wie schlecht du ihn behandelst."

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass er lernt sich etwas weniger kindisch zu benehmen."

Harry kniff seine Lippen zusammen. Draco war wirklich das Letzte. Aber das wusste er ja seit über vier Jahren. Daphne kicherte.

„Stimmt wohl. Darum bin ich ja auch aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geflohen, ich wollte mir das Klagelied nicht länger anhören."

Harry seufzte.

„Ist es so schlimm?"

„Du kennst Draco vermutlich besser als ich ... ich hab mich immer von der Clique ferngehalten. Aber niemand in Slytherin widerspricht ihm, weil sein Vater so viel Einfluss hat."

„Mit Draco Malfoy befreundet zu sein bringt Vorteile und er nutzt das voll aus."

Harry schlug genervt sein Geschichtsbuch zu. Daphne sah ihn etwas neugierig an.

„Du magst ihn wirklich nicht? Ich meine, am Anfang sah es so aus, als ob ihr ein gutes Verhältnis hättet."  
"In der Manor hatten wir keine Probleme." Mit dem Ton in seiner Stimme beendete Harry das Gespräch sehr endgültig und sie begannen sich über die Hausaufgaben in Muggelkunde zu unterhalten.

Als Harry an dem Abend ins Bett ging fühlte er sich schon viel besser.

Als er am nächsten Morgen wieder vor Draco zum Frühstück ging (allerdings war das nach Crabbe und Goyle), stieß er auf Daphne und einem ihn unbekannten Slytherin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Daphne lächelte als sie ihn sah.

„Hey, Orpheus, du bist auch so früh dran?"

Harry nickte.

„Ich bin Frühaufsteher. Ich hab dich aber noch nie so früh gesehen."

„Hmm ... ich hab versprochen Aubrey noch etwas in Transfiguration zu erklären – das ist Aubrey Lumford, mein Cousin. Er ist im vierten Jahr." Sie gab Harry und Aubrey Zeit sich kurz anzunicken. „Du verstehst nicht zufälligerweise etwas von Transfiguration?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und kam näher.

„Es ist nicht mein bestes Fach, aber ich kann mal schauen."

Daphne und Harry verbrachten die nächsten 10 Minuten damit Aubrey die Grundlagen der Transfiguration näher zu bringen – Aubrey erinnerte Harry etwas an Neville. Schliesslich wurden sie von Blaise Zabini unterbrochen, der die Treppe heruntergeeilt kam. Als er Harry und Daphne sah, blieb er erstaunt stehen.  
„Seit ihr schon zurück vom Frühstück?" Als die Beiden den Kopf schüttelten warf er entsetzt die Arme hoch. „Habt ihr mal auf die Uhr geschaut?"

Harry sah kurz auf seine sehr teure Armbanduhr. Sie hatten noch genau 20 Minuten bevor Snape sie für den Unterricht erwartete.

„Oh nein!" Daphne sprang entsetzt vom Sofa auf. „Wir haben die Zeit völlig vergessen, danke Blaise!"

Harry und Aubrey erhoben sich etwas langsamer, Aubrey hochrot.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, Orpheus, dass du wegen mir so verspätet bist."

„Ach, macht nichts. Snape mag mich sowieso nicht," Harry machte eine abwerfende Handbewegung, die er jedoch stoppte als er die erstaunten Blicke sah.

„Snape mag dich nicht? Wieso?" Blaise sah ihn überrascht an. Harry sah auf den Boden um die aufkommende Röte zu verbergen.

„Er hat mir wenigstens das Gefühl gegeben", murmelte er. „Kommt schon, wenn wir noch etwas essen wollen, müssen wir uns beeilen." Er lief eilig voran zur grossen Halle.

„Aber ich verstehe wirklich nicht, woher du diesen Eindruck hast", beharrte Daphne. „Ich meine, schau dir an wie er Longbottom behandelt – er macht es immer deutlich wenn er jemanden nicht leiden kann."

„Vielleicht irre ich mich ja auch ..." Harry suchte verzweifelt nach irgendeiner Inspiration. „Mein alter Zaubertranklehrer hat mich gehasst."

Blaise schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Das verstehe ich nicht – mal abgesehen von Draco bist du der Beste in Slytherin."

„Draco hat mich gedrillt über die Sommerferien", erklärte Harry. „Frag ihn mal wie es mit meinem Zaubertrankwissen aussah bevor er mich zu seiner Mission machte."

Sie hatten inzwischen die große Halle erreicht. Die anderen Drei sahen skeptisch zu Draco, der offensichtlich fertig war aber immer noch auf Crabbe und Goyle wartete.

„Er hat dir geholfen?" Blaise ließ sich am Tisch nieder und bediente sich großzügig. „Ich dachte, ihr versteht euch nicht."

„Nicht mehr." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und bediente sich ebenfalls. „Aber seine Lektionen halten noch vor."

Von nun an saß Harry nicht mehr allein beim Essen oder in der Bibliothek. Daphne, Blaise oder Aubrey kamen immer zu ihm. Einmal beim Abendessen, als er wieder gedankenverloren zum Gryffindortisch schaute stieß Daphne ihm hart in die Rippen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nichts von Granger willst? Du schaust wirklich immer zum Gryffindortisch."

„Das bildest du dir ein", beharrte Harry.

„Und außerdem musst du gerade was sagen. Du machst immer Hündchenaugen in Richtung Hufflepuff zu Macmillan", warf Aubrey ein. „Es nervt wirklich langsam."

„Ich schaue nicht zu Macmillan!" schrie Daphne empört, aber da sie gleichzeitig sehr rot wurde, kicherten Aubrey und Harry nur.

„Na schön ...", gab Daphne hochrot nach. „Aber er sieht wahnsinnig _gut_ aus."

Harry sah schnell zu Ernie, dann ungläubig zu Daphne. Ernie war nicht hässlich – aber durchschnittlich traf es weit eher als 'wahnsinnig gut'.

„Und er ist Vertrauensschüler!"

„Genau wie Draco."

„Und er ist brilliant! Und ... ach ihr seid blöd."

Daphne wurde erlöst von Millicent Bulstrode, die sich neben Harry fallen ließ.

„Guten Abend."

„Hallo Millicent."

Harry sah sie sehr vorsichtig an. Als Freundin von Pansy gehörte sie eigentlich in Dracos Kreis. Daphne lächelte sie jedoch fröhlich an.

„Hallo Millie – hast du Nachsitzen überstanden?"

Das Gesicht des Mädchens verdüsterte sich sofort.

„Ich muss nachsitzen in Prophezeiung! In Prophezeiung! Ich frage mich warum ich das blöde Fach je genommen habe ... kannst du glauben, dass Trelawny mich gezwungen hat eine Stunde mit ihr Teezutrinken und sich über meine Weiblichkeit zu unterhalten?"

Harry prustete fast seinen Kürbissaft über den Tisch und verschluckte sich fürchterlich. Daphne schaffte es auch nur mit sichtlicher Schwierigkeit zu antworten.

„Sie hat – was? mit dir besprochen?"

„Mein 'Weiblichkeit'. Sie macht sich 'Sorgen' darum, dass ich meine 'natürliche Intuition' unterbinde, und dass ich meine eigentlich 'empfindliche Seele' durch meine 'burschikose Art' 'schützen wolle'. Und dann hat sie mich mit Granger verglichen!"

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ihrer erschreckend guten Imitation von Trelawny hatten alle Umsitzenden bereits Probleme mit dem Atmen. Empört sah sie sich um.

„Was soll das?"

„Sorry, Millie", japste Daphne. „Aber du hättest wirklich Muggelstudien nehmen sollen mit mir."

„Ich bezweifle es", knurrte Millie und bediente sich gründlich bei den Töpfen. „Aber irgendetwas außer dieser Trelawny ...."

Eine Weile aß Millicent schweigend während ihre Umgebung ihren Atem wieder fand. Aber mentale Bilder von Millicent in süßen rosa Kleidchen waren sehr schwer wieder loszuwerden.

„Meint ihr sie hatte vielleicht Recht?"

Bilder von süßlichen Millies verschwanden als alle das Original entsetzt anschauten. Daphne sprach aus, was Aubrey und Harry dachten.

„Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen, Millie!"

„Ja", nickte Harry eifrig, „Trelawny ernst, nehmen? Wirklich!"

Millicent sah ihn überrascht an.

„Aber du gehst doch gar nicht in Prophezeiung!"

„Oh ... ich habe viel von ihr gehört, und sie – err – hat mich auf einem Gang mal angesprochen." Das war eine Lüge aber glaubhaft genug. Harry hatte das Gefühl er begann zu lernen in der Hinsicht. Aubrey machte eine wegwerfende Geste.

„Orpheus hat ein unglaubliches Gefühl für Hogwarts entwickelt. Man hat den Eindruck er war schon immer hier."

„Das ist doch kein Grund rot zu werden!" Millicent schlug ihm fröhlich auf die Schulter. „Aber du hast Recht was Trelawny angeht, denke ich. Ich möchte nicht wie einer ihrer Fans werden."

„Nein bloß nicht ..." Harry schüttelte sich. „Ich musste mal neben Brown und Patil stehen als die über Trelawny geredet haben."

Als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftraum waren und Millie sich zu Pansy gesellt hatte, beugte Daphne sich dicht zu Harry und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Ich glaube Millie steht auf dich."

„Was?"

„Psst, nicht so laut! Aber es stimmt! Sie hat sich zu uns gesetzt, nicht zu Draco und sie wollte von dir eine Bestätigung ihrer Weiblichkeit."

Harry schüttelte abwehrend mit seinen Händen.

„Aber das Letzte was ich hörte war, dass sie auf Terry Boot stand?"

„Nein – über ihn ist sie hinweg. Ich glaube er hat irgendetwas Unfreundliches zu ihr gesagt oder so. Sie hat sich mal an einem Abend bei Pansy sehr laut darüber ausgelassen."

„Aber wieso mich?" Harry hörte sich jetzt auch für seine Ohren weinerlich an. Aber Millicent Bulstrode? Die Frau machte ihm Angst. Sie passte seiner Ansicht nach viel besser zu Crabbe oder Goyle als zu ihm. Daphne tätschelte ihn neckend auf den Arm.

„Sei unfreundlich zu ihr, dann legt sich das."

„Das traue ich mich nicht!"

Daphne lachte laut und schielte zu Millicent, die gerade zu ihnen rüberschaute. Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und Millicent schaute schnell weg. Hatte Daphne am Ende gar Recht? Er unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Daphne sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weißt du, ich denke auf ihre Art ist Granger angsteinflößender als Millie."

„Zum letzten Mal, Daphne, ich stehe nicht auf Hermine!"

„So, Hermine heißt sie jetzt schon, was?"

„Oh ... uh ... früher hab ich alle Leute bei ihrem Vornamen genannt! Was ist das für eine dumme Sitte alle beim Nachnamen zu nennen?"

„Du hättest letztes Jahr in Muggelstudien dabei sein sollen, da haben wir darüber geredet. Aber ich glaube dir immer noch nicht."

Daphne sah ihn sehr, sehr skeptisch an. Harry überlegte sich kurz ob er ihr sagen sollte, dass er Cho Chang mochte. Er hing immer noch ihr hinterher, aber er wusste nicht, wie er sie ansprechen konnte. Sie sah immer noch sehr mitgenommen aus vom Tod Cedrics und er zweifelte doch stark daran, dass sie einen Freund wollte, der ein Jahr jünger war, in Slytherin, verwandt mit Draco Malfoy und der überhaupt nichts wissen konnte über die Ereignisse des letzten Jahres. Außerdem sollte er sich lieber eine muggelgeborene Hexe suchen – um Lucius und Draco zu zeigen, dass er sich von ihnen nichts vorschreiben ließ. Schlussendlich sagte er Daphne genau das, was sie zum Lachen brachte und sie verließen das Thema.

Am nächsten Tag stand Quidditchtraining an am Nachmittag. Es war erst das dritte Mal, dass er mit den Slytherins trainierte und das Training mit den Gryffindors hatte ihm mehr Spaß gemacht – die Peppreden von Wood fehlten einfach – nicht dass die Gryffindors die jetzt noch hatten wo Wood weg war. Aber Quidditchtraining hieß noch einmal extra erzwungene Zeit mit Draco. Ziemlich unmotiviert befestigte er seine Schienenschoner als Letzter der Mannschaft. Er folgte Crabbe und Goyle aus der Kabine. Die beiden schwangen fröhlich ihre Schläger. Als sie auf dem Feld waren, ließ er seinen Blick über die Zuschauerbänke schweifen. Daphne hatte abgelehnt zuzuschauen, da sie irgendwo gehört hatte, dass Ernie Macmillan sehr fleißig sei und ihn mit ihrem Wissen in Geschichte der Magie beeindrucken wollte. Dafür sah er Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode.

„Oy, Draco, deine kleine Freundin ist hier", stichelte Montague, der genau wie jeder andere wusste, dass Pansy bei Draco keine Chance hatte.

„Und Millicent ersetzt Daphne für Orpheus", fügte Pucey hinzu. „Man muss nur Malfoy heissen und hat einen weiblichen Fanclub." Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und setzte sich auf seinen Besen, während Draco hochnäsig erklärte, dass die anderen nur neidisch seien (was vermutlich sogar stimmte). Der Anfang der Trainingssession verlief normal, aber dann flog Harry etwas zu nahe Crabbe vorbei, der gerade in dem Moment seinen Schläger mit zu viel Kraft nach hinten schwang. Wie in Zeitlupe sah Harry den Schläger aus Crabbes Hand gleiten – er probierte auszuweichen, aber trotz der Geschwindigkeit des Feuerblitzes und seiner Geschicklichkeit erwischte der Schläger in an der Seite. Reflexartig lösten sich Harrys Halt auf seinem Besen – er probierte noch nach seinem Besen zu greifen aber erwischte ihn nicht mehr. Als er wieder zu sich kam sah er die besorgten Gesichter von Montague und Millicent über sich. Montague hielt seine Hand hoch.

„Wie viele Finger?"

„Vier", stöhnte Harry etwas genervt und stützte sich auf. Sein Rücken und seine rechte Seite schmerzten höllisch, aber nichts schien gebrochen – der Fall war nicht sehr tief gewesen. Montague atmete etwas auf.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Orpheus? Du hast uns einen schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Offensichtlich habe ich Crabbes Fähigkeit einen Schläger zu halten etwas überschätzt." Er warf einen bösen Blick auf den Missetäter der pflichschuldigst bedripst auf den zersplitterten Schläger in seiner Hand sah.

„Sorry, Orpheus", grunzte er.

„Ich bin ziemlich ok", stieß Harry heraus, während er sich bemühte aufzustehen. „Nichts Schlimmes passiert, nur ein paar Prellungen denke ich."   
Millicent half ihm überraschend vorsichtig und schlang seinen Arm resolut über ihre Schulter um ihn zu stützen, während Montague ihn kritisch anschaute. Draco stand etwas abseits und sah seinen Bruder mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Schadenfreude an. Montague seufzte etwas, als er seinen Check beendet hatte.

„Das Training ist für dich heute jedenfalls zu Ende. Geh zu Madame Pomfrey."

„Ich bringe ihn!", sagte Millicent sofort. Ohne Harrys Protest zu beachten begann sie ihn in Richtung Schloss zu lenken.

„Tut es weh?" fragte sie als sie aus dem Feld raus waren. Harry zuckte so gut mit den Schultern wie er es in seiner Position konnte.

„Mein Rücken und meine Seite schmerzen schon – aber ich hatte Schlimmeres."

Sie nickte nur und schwieg wieder. Harry stöhnte laut auf als sie etwas näher zum Eingang kamen - aber nicht vor Schmerzen. Wer sollte ihnen jetzt entgegen kommen, wenn nicht Ron, Hermine und Ginny? Keine zwei Minuten später trafen sie auf das Gryffindor Trio (bei denen Harry hätte seinen sollen statt von Millicent Bulstrode Schulter zu hängen). Ron lachte, als er die Beiden näher kommen sah.

„Das Training lief nicht so gut für Slytherin, was?"

„Halt die Klappe, Wiesel", bellte Millicent.

„Ja, lass es Ron, " sagte Ginny süß. „Ist doch nett von den Slytherins wenn sie ihren Sucher selber ausschalten."

Harry lachte – aber es klang falsch in seinen Ohren.

„Bis zum Spiel bin ich wieder fit, keine Bange."

„Orpheus wird dich platt machen, Weasley!" Millicent grinste und zog Harry weiter in Richtung Krankenflügel. Er war dankbar, dass sie im Gegensatz zu Draco nicht die Notwendigkeit sah, derartige Auseinandersetzungen in die Länge zu ziehen.

„Kümmere dich nicht um die drei", sagte Millicent als sie ausser Hörweite waren. Du hast ja wahrscheinlich inzwischen selber raus gefunden, dass Gryffindor und Slytherin sich nicht vertragen."

„Sie vertragen sich vor allem nicht mit meinem Cousin, willst du sagen", gab Harry zurück. Millicent lachte auf.

„Ja, das auch nicht. Aber – nimm es mir nicht übel – wer sich von Dracos billigen Beleidigungen tatsächlich beleidigt fühlt, ist selber schuld."

„Du magst Draco nicht?" Harry drehte seinen Hals ungelenk um sie überrascht anzuschauen. Ihr ziemlich vierschrötiges Gesicht verzog sich etwas.

„Draco? Er ist eine Memme." Der Tonfall in dem sie das Wort „Memme" aussprach spiegelte deutlich ihre Meinung über solche Personen wieder. „Aber sonst verstehen wir uns nicht schlecht", beeilte sie sich hinzuzufügen.

„Das ist mehr als was ich behaupten kann zur Zeit," erwiderte Harry mit nur einer Andeutung von Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Millicent lachte kurz auf.

„Ja, das stimmt. An seinem Geburtstag schient ihr euch doch gut zu verstehen."

„Da kannten wir uns auch kaum eine Woche." Sie waren inzwischen beim Krankenflügel angekommen und Madame Pomfrey öffnete ihnen die Tür den Mund missbilligend gespitzt.

„Mister Malfoy …" begann sie, aber dann wurde ihr Mund wieder etwas flacher. „Oh, Mister Malfoy, ich habe sie mit ihrem Cousin verwechselt. Sie sehen sich wirklich sehr ähnlich."

„Allerdings," bestätigte Millicent als sie ihren Schützling Madame Pomfrey übergab. „Man könnte meinen, die beiden seien Brüder." Sie deutete Harrys entsetzten Blick natürlich falsch. „Ich meinte vom Aussehen her, Orpheus." Madame Pomfrey nickte bekräftigend. „Miss Bulstrode hat Recht – aber das liegt wohl daran, dass sie beide sehr nach ihren Vätern kommen. Lucius und Markus Malfoy wurden immer für Zwillinge gehalten. Was ist das Problem, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Crabbe hat seinen Schläger auf seine Seite geworfen und er ist 3 Meter vom Besen gestürzt", antwortete Millicent für Harry.

„Oh je …." Madame Pomfrey schnalzte etwas. „Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen draussen zu warten, Miss Bulstrode?"

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als Millicent sich pflichtschuldigst aus dem Behandlungszimmer machte. Er entblösste seinen Oberkörper und atmete selber scharf ein als er sah wie blau er war. Madame Pomfrey schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf und machte sich daran die gebrochenen Rippen und die Quetschungen zu heilen. Die ganze Behandlung dauerte keine zehn Minuten. Sie reichte ihm sein Hemd.

„So, Mr. Malfoy, das war es. Sie sollten probieren zwei Tage lang alle Anstrengungen zu vermeiden und nicht in die Nähe von irgendwelchen Bällen zu kommen." Sie lachte als sie sein enttäuschtes Gesicht sah. „Keine Sorge, zum Spiel gegen Gryffindor werden sie wieder topfit sein. Dass ist mehr als die meisten Muggel behaupten könnten."

Harry verabschiedete sich artig von der Krankenschwester und traf vor der Tür auf Millicent die ihn mit Besorgnis in den Augen ansah, auch wenn ihr Gesicht passiv blieb. Er antwortete auf die unausgesprochene Frage.

„Zwei Tage keine Anstrengungen machen und Ballnähe meiden." Er zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern. „Lass uns zurück zum Training gehen, ich will wenigstens zusehen."

Er drehte sich um in Richtung Quidditchfeld zu laufen, aber Millicents Hand schoss auf seinen Ellbogen zu und hielt ihn fest.

„Ich dachte keine Ballnähe? Wir gehen zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, das ist es was wir tun werden." Entschlossen zerrte sie ihn in die Gegenrichtung und zu Slytherin. „Hören Jungen eigentlich nie zu, wenn man ihnen etwas sagt? Ausserdem ist das Training sowieso gleich vorbei."

Harry machte probeweise einen Versuch seinen Ellbogen Millicents Griff zu entreissen, sah aber ein, dass es einen grossen Aufwand an körperlicher Gewalt oder Magie für dieses Vorhaben bräuchte. So weit reichte sein Enthusiasmus für Quidditch dann doch nicht und er lauschte brav Millicents Horrorgeschichte von ihrem Cousin der nicht auf den Medizauberer gehört hatte und daraufhin statt zwei Tage nach seinem Beinbruch wieder fröhlich herumspringen zu können einen Monat in St. Mungos lag. Sein Einwand, dass die Zuschauerbänke bei einem Quidditchtraining vielleicht nicht direkt vergleichbar mit einer Exkursion in den Kongo waren, wischte sie beiseite mit der Erklärung, dass schon viel seltsamere Dinge in Hogwarts passiert waren.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, liess Millicent sich auf ein Sofa fallen und zog Harry dabei fast auf ihren Schoss. Blaise, der ihnen gegenüber auf einem Sessel sass, sah überrascht von seinem Comic auf.

„Ist das Training schon vorbei?"

Harry lehnte sich weiter zurück in die Polster und seufzte.

„Für mich für heute schon. Die anderen trainieren noch."

Blaise sah ihn jetzt sehr neugierig an, legte seinen Comic weg und lehnte sich vor.

„Bist du aus dem Team geflogen?"

„Rede keinen Schwachsinn, Blaise", fuhr Millicent ihn empört an. Blaise zuckte sofort zurück und bemühte sich reumütig auszusehen. Millie sah ihn streng an. „Orpheus ist der beste Sucher Hogwarts seit Potter. Nein, Crabbe dieser Hornochse kann noch nicht einmal einen Schläger halten und hat seinen auf Orpheus geschleudert."

„Er hat was?!" Blaise mühte sich sichtlich sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Harry kicherte etwas. „Ihm ist sein Schläger aus der Hand geglitten und voll in meine Seite eingeschlagen, woraufhin ich vom Besen gefallen bin. Im Nachhinein ein ziemlicher lustiger Unfall."

„Es sah recht lustig aus", gab Millicent zu. „Aber ich glaube niemand hat ein Foto gemacht."

„Wir bräuchten unseren eigenen Colin Creevey", überlegte Blaise laut. Harrys merkliches Schaudern brachte Blaise und Millicent wieder zum lachen. Harry lachte mit und so fand Montague seinen verletzten Sucher wenig später als das Slytherinteam vom Training zurückkehrte.


	8. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

So, Kapitel 7 ist betaglesen und Kapitel 8 auch! Vielen Dank Monja!! drück  
  
Titel: Brüder  
  
Teil: 8/15 (ungefähr)  
  
Pairings: Keine  
  
Inhalt: Harrys Sommer in Malfoy Manor  
  
Warnung: Völlig canon-fremde Grundidee – die Geschichte wird mehr oder weniger dem fünften Buch folgen, aber der Canon ist natürlich überall gebogen wo es nötig war.  
  
Kommentare:  
  
Allgemeine Kommentare siehe Kapitel 1  
  
Danke für alle reviews! Ich hoffe dieses Mal ist genug Draco drin   
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Wütend warf Harry seinen Brief ins Feuer. Was bildete Lucius Malfoy sich ein? Er solle sich so schnell wie möglich wieder mit Draco versöhnen. Dachte der Mann tatsächlich nur weil er sein biologischer Vater war, konnte er ihm befehlen? Und dann mit Draco zu versöhnen?! Lucius sollte froh sein, dass er seinem geliebten Sohn den Kopf noch nicht abgerissen hatte. Misslaunig sah er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Er war recht voll, denn es war jetzt Mitte Oktober und das Wetter war zu kalt für die meisten Schüler um sich draussen zu vergnügen. Es war ein Samstag und so sah man eigentlich nur die Fünft- und Siebtklässler am lernen und sich von Zeit zu Zeit mit den anderen Anwesenden zu streiten. Millicent machte gerade zwei Drittklässlerinnen zur Schnecke, weil die einen sehr lauten Explodierenden Snape direkt neben ihr und Blaise spielten, als Snape in den Gemeinschaftraum trat und Harry mitteilte, er habe vor Professor Dumbledore zu erscheinen.  
  
Die Slytherins sahen alle erstaunt auf - niemandem war zu Ohren gekommen, dass Orpheus etwas ausgefressen habe. Sogar Snape sah ihn prüfend an, als sie im Gang standen.  
  
„Der Direktor hat mir nicht gesagt, wozu er Sie hat rufen lassen, Mr. Malfoy. Ich hoffe sie haben nichts angestellt?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und bemühte sich freundlich zu Snape zu sein. Der Mann hasste ihn ausnahmsweise nicht – und Harry freute sich auf Snapes Gesicht, wenn er erfuhr, dass er nett zu Harry Potter gewesen war.  
  
„Nichts von dem mir bewusst gewesen wäre, dass es verboten ist, Professor."  
  
„Nun, der Direktor wird seine Gründe haben. Ich bin froh, dass Sie so schnell Freunde in Slytherin gefunden haben, Mr. Malfoy. Ich bin auch zufrieden mit ihnen in Zaubertränken und ich höre auch keine Klagen von den anderen Lehrern."  
  
Ungläubig sah Harry den Zaubertrankmeister an. In seinen kühnsten Träumen hatte er sich nie vorgestellt, dass Snape ihm einmal ein Kompliment geben würde. Oh ... das musste er sich unbedingt merken für späteren Gebrauch. Er bedankte sich artig und kurz darauf standen sie vor dem Gargoyle. Nachdem er diesem das Passwort gegeben hatte (Zuckerwatte), trat Harry vorsichtig in Dumbledores Büro.   
  
„Professor Dumbledore? Sie wollten mich sprechen?"  
  
„Ja, Harry ... Orpheus. Nimm doch bitte Platz. Zitronenbonbon?"  
  
Dieses Mal nahm Harry an, als er sich auf den Stuhl neben Fawkes niederließ.  
  
„Gibt es etwas Bestimmtes, Professor?"  
  
„Nun, mein Junge."Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich habe hier einige Briefe für dich."  
  
Er lachte als Harry aufsprang und ihm die Briefe förmlich entriss.  
  
„Lies die Briefe am besten nachher in der Bibliothek, da kannst du auch Antworten schreiben."  
  
Er legte seine Hände auf den Tisch.  
  
„Harry, macht es dir etwas aus, Professor McGonagall in das Geheimnis einzuweihen? Ich versichere dir, sie ist die vertrauenswürdigste Person, der ich in meinem langen Leben begegnet bin, und wird sich mit keiner Faser verraten. Du könntest ihr die Briefe mit deinen Hausaufgaben geben." Harry nickte.  
  
„Gerne ... es würde sonst etwas schwierig, regelmässigen Briefkontakt mit Ron und Hermine und den Anderen zu etablieren, oder? Und ich möchte Ron und Ginny gratulieren dazu, dass sie ins Quidditch Team aufgenommen sind!"  
  
Dumbledore zwinkerte ihn fröhlich an.  
  
„Nun zu der Frage, wegen der du offiziell hier bist. Hast du dich gut eingelebt im Slytherin Haus?"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich hatte Streit mit Draco und wir reden eigentlich nicht mehr miteinander. Aber Draco und seine Clique sind ja nicht die einzigen Slytherins."  
  
Dumbledore nickte weise.  
  
„Ich bin sehr beeindruckt, wie du es geschafft hast dich von den Gryffindors fernzuhalten. Ich bin sicher die argwöhnischsten Beobachter hätten nicht vermuten können, dass du einst einer von ihnen warst."  
  
„Es war sehr schwer ... vor allem, wenn Draco sich über sie lustig macht! Ich würde ihn am liebsten ..."  
  
Dumbledore hob lachend eine Hand.  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass du deinem Direktor das erzählen willst, Harry?"  
  
Harry lächelte schüchtern.  
  
„Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber sie dürften das ja schon durch die vorigen Jahre wissen."  
  
Als er wieder in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum trat, richteten sich die Blicke der meisten Slytherins auf ihn, auch von vielen, die er gar nicht kannte. Es war auch in Slytherin keine alltägliche Erfahrung, dass der Hausleiter jemanden zum Direktor beorderte. Besonders jemanden der so relativ unauffällig war wie Orpheus Malfoy (der eigentlich nur schulbekannt war als Draco Malfoy's Cousin). Er probierte die Blicke zu ignorieren und ließ sich auf einem Sessel neben Daphne fallen. Sie sah ihn besorgt an.  
  
„Warum wollte der Direktor dich sprechen, Orpheus?"  
  
„Er wollte nur wissen, ob ich mich gut eingelebt hätte – etwas albern mich dazu ins Büro zu bestellen, ehrlich gesagt."  
  
Blaise und Millicent waren jetzt ebenfalls neugierig näher gekommen. Blaise sah ihn jetzt erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Und was hast du ihm gesagt?"  
  
„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass die Familienangelegenheiten besser sein könnten ..."Er schielte zu Draco der auf der Couch neben ihnen so tat, als könne er gar nichts hören „... aber, dass es mir ansonsten gut ginge. Und, dass ich akademisch keine Schwierigkeiten habe."  
  
Alle drei seiner Freunde verdrehten die Augen. Blaise hob seine Hände in einer sehr mediterranen Geste.  
  
„Lass mich raten – er hat dich gefragt, ob du dich für die ZAGs vorbereitest. Kein Erwachsener kann einen Fünftklässler auch nur ansehen ohne über die ZAGs zu reden."  
  
Millicent nahm ein Kissen und schlug Blaise damit hart über den Kopf. Überrumpelt landete Blaise auf dem Boden. Millicent sah drohend zu ihm herunter.  
  
„Erwähne dieses Wort nie mehr in meiner Gegenwart, verstanden?"Sie wedelte zur Verstärkung ihrer Worte mit dem Kissen. Nicht, dass jemand, der von Millicent auf den Boden geworfen worden war dieser bedurfte. Blaise hielt sich schützend die Hände über den Kopf. Harry sah milde geschockt von Millicent zu Blaise.  
  
„Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass wir davon heute nicht reden dürfen,"sagte er schließlich um die Pause zu füllen. Millicent knurrte.  
  
„Doch, wusste er. Er hat doch mit mir gelernt."Blaise grinste entschuldigend zu ihr herauf und sie ließ ihn gnädigerweise sich wieder hinsetzen. Daphne strahlte sie alle an.  
  
„Habt ihr gehört, dass Harry Potter in Wales gesehen worden sein soll?"wechselte sie das Thema. Harry verbarg seine Überraschung nur mit Mühe. Er war sich sehr sicher, dass er in den letzten Tagen nie in Wales gewesen war. Als Daphne merkte, dass sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freunde hatte, fuhr sie fort, mit dem eindeutigen Lächeln einer Person, die etwas völlig Unerwartetes sagen wird. „Mit Sirius Black!"  
  
„WAS?"Harry sah sie entsetzt an. Sirius? Hieß das Sirius war gesehen worden? Blaise sah ihn leicht fragend an.  
  
„Du hast von Sirius Black gehört?"Harry nickte etwas verlegen über seinen Ausbruch.  
  
„Das ist der Massenmörder, oder? Hatte er nicht etwas mit der Ermordung von Potters Eltern zu tun?"  
  
„Er hat sie verraten", nickte Millicent. „Und er hat 12 Muggel mit umgebracht als er Peter Pettigrew tötete. Ich würde gerne wissen wie."  
  
„Ja, aber die Frage ist doch wirklich, warum würde Potter bei ihm sein?", brachte Daphne das Thema auf ihre Neuigkeit zurück. Harry enthielt sich der folgenden Diskussion in der sich alle sowieso nur gegenseitig bekräftigten, dass dies eine Falschmeldung sei.  
  
Ende Oktober bekam Harry Justin Finch-Fletchley als Partner in Zaubersprüche. Er hatte noch nicht wirklich die Chance gehabt mit irgendeinem Hufflepuff zu sprechen, seit er hier war. Sie sahen ihn alle immer äußerst skeptisch an, aber versuchen konnte er es. Er setzte sein freundlichstes Lächeln auf.  
  
„Hallo, ich bin Orpheus Malfoy."  
  
Justin wirkte ihn etwas erstaunt, aber dann kam der Anflug eines Lächelns auf seine Lippen.  
  
„Justin Finch-Fletchley."  
  
Sie übten eine Weile schweigend ihre Sprüche, dann probierte Harry es wieder.  
  
„Ich habe gehört, dein Name war schon für Eton vorgemerkt, bevor du herkamst?"  
  
Er wusste von früher, dass Justin immer noch sehr stolz darauf war. Jetzt aber sah Justin ihn nur misstrauisch an.  
  
„Ja, ich bin Muggelgeboren, falls du das meinst."  
  
Harry blinzelte.  
  
„Nein, das meinte ich eigentlich nicht. Ich frage nur, weil ich gehört habe, dass Eton eine sehr gute Schule sei."  
  
„Die beste Privatschule Englands!"  
  
Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten.  
  
„Ist das unwidersprochen?"  
  
Justin grinste.  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber meine Eltern waren sehr stolz, dass ich rein kam. Dabei war ich damals erst 11."  
  
„Würdest du es jetzt nicht mehr schaffen?"  
  
„Kommt drauf an ... wenn ich wieder einen Sommer lang all die Muggelfächer lernen würde, vielleicht."  
  
Harry verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Ich war auch in einer Muggelschule bis ich elf war – und ich bin froh, dass ich keine Mathematik mehr sehen muss."   
  
Justin kicherte, aber da Flitwick streng zu ihnen herüberschaute, machten sie sich hastig wieder ans Üben. Am Ende der Stunde grinste Justin Harry an.  
  
„Wir sehen uns Montag in Verwandlung, oder?"  
  
Harry schielte zu Draco, der ihm mörderische Blicke zu warf.  
  
„Wenn Draco mich nicht bis dahin in meinem Schlaf ermordet, sicher."  
  
Draco probierte zwar nicht seinen Bruder umzubringen, aber er zog ihn gleich nach der Stunde in eine verlassene Ecke.  
  
„Bist du verrückt geworden? Warum hast du mit dem Schlammblut gesprochen?"  
  
Harry löste Dracos Finger von seiner Robe.  
  
„Ich spreche, mit wem ich will und Finch-Fletchley scheint sympathisch zu sein."  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Papa wird nicht sehr begeistert sein, wenn er hört, dass du dich mit Schlammbluten abgibst."  
  
„Soll das eine Drohung sein?"  
  
„Nein, eine Warnung. Möchtest du dich wirklich gleich mit ihm quer stellen?"  
  
„Erstens: Ich kläre das mit ihm an Weihnachten, okay? Wenn ich mich nicht mit den Leuten unterhalten darf, mit denen ich will, geh ich lieber in ein Waisenhaus. Zweitens: Wenn du mich nicht verpetzten würdest, warum sollte er das hören?"  
  
Draco ging nicht auf Harrys Vorwurf ein, sondern lächelte nur hämisch.  
  
„Schau, die Hufflepuffs werden dir nie vertrauen, weil du ein Slytherin bist. Ich weiss nicht warum du dir vergebene Mühe machen willst, nur um mit Papa Streit zu bekommen."  
  
„Lass das meine Sorge sein", sagte Harry und wandte sich wütend ab. Er hörte Draco hinter sich schnauben.  
  
Als Harry an dem Abend in den Gemeinschaftraum zurückkehrte, brachte Draco gerade einigen begeisterten Drittklässleren ein Schmachlied über Ron bei - „Weasley is our king."Der Match Gryffindor – Slytherin würde am 2. November stattfinden und das ganze Schloss kannte fast nur noch das Thema. Harry knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen – aber er traute sich keinen Kommentar zu machen. Er setzte sich in eine Ecke und schmollte, aus für den Raum unverständlichen Gründen. Und dann setzte Millicent sich auch noch zu ihm, immer noch das Lied summend. .  
  
„Hast du das Lied schon gehört?"frage sie ihn in einem leichten Tonfall.  
  
„Ja", knurrte Harry missmutig. „Hab ich. Ich finde es albern."  
  
„Albern? Wieso?"Millicent wirkte ehrlich verwirrt und Harry fuhr sich genervt über die Haare.  
  
„Albern und Kindisch. Warum haben wir es nötig das andere Team im Vorfeld runter zu machen? Der Match findet auf dem Spielfeld statt, oder?"  
  
„Ach, das gehört dazu. Das Ego der Gryffindors ist sowieso viel zu groß."Unbekümmert lockte sie ihre Katze mit einem Stück Seil.  
  
„Nicht nur von den Gryffindors,"erwiderte Harry mit einem giftigen Blick zu seinem Bruder. „Der sollte sich lieber darauf konzentrieren wie er Bälle an Weasley vorbei bekommt, statt sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Das hilft uns nicht im Spiel. Mir vergeht allmählich die Lust da mitzumachen."  
  
„Das ist Blödsinn!", Millicent sah ihn mit einem angesäuerten Blick an – ihr eckiges Kinn leicht hervorgestreckt. „Du magst Quidditch. Und du kannst nicht einfach aussteigen."  
  
Sie beugte sich herunter und hob ihre Katze auf, während Harry neben ihr aufstand.   
  
„Ich geh noch mal in die Bibliothek, hier werde ich wahnsinnig."Millicent sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
„Warum wirst du eigentlich so wütend deswegen? Du kennst Weasley doch gar nicht."  
  
Ohne ihr zu antworten verließ Harry den Gemeinschaftraum. Aber auch die Bibliothek brachte nicht die erhoffte Erholung, denn natürlich saß Hermine dort und lernte. Sie ignorierte ihn völlig und Harry verbrachte eine Stunde damit sich mit Plänen zu quälen wie er sie ansprechen könnte.  
  
Es war ungewohnt nicht das laute Jubeln der Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs zu hören als er herausflog. Er sah auf das andere Ende des Feldes, wo Ginny in der Luft ihm gegenüber schwebte, mit einem sehr entschlossenen Zug um ihre Lippen. Ron sah dagegen ziemlich nervös aus. Er spürte wie sein Mund begann die beiden anzulächeln, stoppte sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit an seine alten Freunde zu denken, jetzt musste er sich auf den Schnatz konzentrieren. Ginny flog gut, erkannte Harry schon nach 10 Minuten im Spiel. Sie war keine wirkliche Herausforderung für ihn, aber in ein, zwei Jahren mit einem richtigen Besen ... er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er den goldenen Schnatz am Rande des Spielfelds sah. Ginny sah in die andere Richtung, war aber viel näher. Ohne viel zu überlegen, ging Harry fast senkrecht herunter auf eine Stelle zwischen ihnen. Wie geplant folgte Ginny ihm sofort. Als sie fast auf gleicher Höhe war wie er, stellte er seinen Besen wieder gerade. Das ganze Manöver hatte nicht einmal eine halbe Minute gedauert. Der Schnatz war verschwunden, aber nur wenig später sah Harry ihn bei einem der Torpfosten. Er schoss auf ihn zu, ohne zu merken, dass ein Klatscher dicht über seinem Kopf vorbeisauste. Wenige Sekunden später hörte er Lees äußerst grantige Ansage:   
  
„Orpheus Malfoy fängt den Schnatz. Slytherin gewinnt."  
  
Harrys Idee Ginny zu ihrem Spiel zu gratulieren, verging ihm sehr schnell als er den wütenden Blick auf ihrem Gesicht sah und er bemerkte, dass die Slytherins sich alle über Ron lustig machten, der nicht sehr viele Quaffel gehalten hatte – um es milde auszudrücken. Er landete mit den anderen Slytherins und ließ sich beglückwünschen und auf den Rücken schlagen. Draco grinste.  
  
„Schade zwar, dass du ihn so schnell gefangen hast. Wir hätten weit, weit führen können, es ist immer wieder witzig Weasleys ‚Herumgerudere' zu sehen, wenn wir auf die Ringe schießen."  
  
Die Slytherins lachten und Adrian Pucey klopfte Harry noch einmal kräftig auf die Schulter.  
  
„Allerdings haben wir ihnen gezeigt, wie gut unser Sucher ist. Ich hoffe, die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs bepissen sich jetzt schon!"  
  
Harry entschuldigte sich vom Team um zu Daphne, Blaise und Millicent zu gehen, die auf das Feld gerannt kamen um ihm zu gratulieren. Millicent schlug ihm noch einmal hart auf den Rücken und bekundete lautstark, dass er der beste Sucher sei, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Dann hakte sie sich bei ihm ein und schleppte ihn in Richtung Slytherinhaus. In der anschließenden Feier hätte er es vermutlich geschafft seine Freunde zu vergessen, hätten die Slytherins es nicht für nötig gehalten, alle paar Minuten „Weasley is our King"zu singen. Also täuschte er Kopfschmerzen vor und ging ins Bett.  
  
  
  
Das war's für heute .... ich war gerade in den Ferien und gehe bald wieder, es könnte dauern mit dem 9. Kapitel, aber ich werde mir alle Mühe geben es so bald wie möglich rauszubringen! 


	9. Hufflepuffs und Hagrid

Monja hat wieder betagelesen! Vielen Dank für die Tipps und die Ausmerzung meiner Schweizer Ausdrücke.

Titel: Brüder  
  
Teil: 9/15 (ungefähr)  
  
Pairings: Keine  
  
Warnung: Völlig canon-fremde Grundidee – die Geschichte wird mehr oder weniger dem fünften Buch folgen, aber der Canon ist natürlich überall gebogen wo es nötig war.  
  
Kommentare:  
  
Allgemeine Kommentare siehe Kapitel 1

Danke für alle Reviews!

**Kapitel 9**

Harry hatte probiert Ron zu verteidigen, als Draco sich im Gemeinschaftsraum über dessen Torhüterfähigkeiten ausliess, und behauptet er sähe Potential in Ron. Draco hatte ihn laut ausgelacht vor dem gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum und Millicent hatte ihn gefragt, wo er denn das Potential von Weasley gesehen habe. Woraufhin Harry natürlich keine gute Antwort eingefallen war, ausser etwas von „Nervosität ablegen"zu murmeln. Am Montagmorgen hatten sie Zaubertränke mit Gryffindor und Ron hatte natürlich unter den Kommentaren der Slytherins über seine Torhüterfähigkeiten leiden müssen. Harry fuhr Pansy an, als sie Ron auslachte – die erstaunten Blicke von Slytherins und Gryffindors – insbesondere auch von Ron erinnerten ihn aber schnell daran, wer er jetzt war. Wortlos ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und kramte seine Unterlagen heraus. Immerhin hatte der Schock alle weiteren Sticheleien untergraben. Nach der Zaubertranklektion verschwand er dann sehr schnell – er hatte nun wirklich keine Lust das Mittagessen damit zu verbringen, den Fragen seiner Freunde zu begegnen. Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie Verwandlung, und nachdem er von den Hauselfen ein Mittagessen erschnorrt hatte, setzte er sich schon einmal in den Klassenraum. Als eine Hand auf seine Schulter klopfte, wurde er aus seinen Träumereien gerissen – die hauptsächlich Draco-Folter enthielten, den er etwas irrational für die ganze Misere verantwortlich machte.

„Hi, Orpheus, du bist früh hier!"

Er sah sich um. Justin Finch-Fletchley stand alleine hinter ihm. Er hob die Augenbrauen.

„Du aber auch. Wo sind deine Freunde?"

„So wie deine vermutlich noch beim Mittagessen. Ich hatte heute keinen Hunger."

„Ich auch nicht."

Justin sah ihn kritisch an.

„Ich weiss nicht, warum du schmollst. Du hast doch erst am Samstag dein erstes Quidditch Match hier gewonnen. Du hast echt großartig gespielt! Ich wünschte Harry wäre hier, ich hätte euch gerne gegeneinander gesehen."

Harry grinste leicht.

„Mit Harry Potter im Quidditch verglichen zu werden scheint hier das höchste Kompliment zu sein."

„Ist es. Er hat schon in unserem ersten Jahr all seine Spiele gewonnen – mit elf und völlig unerfahren. Spielst du schon länger Quidditch?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, seiner Geschichte eingedenk.

„Ich hatte einen Spielbesen bekommen als ich fünf war und Quidditch haben wir auch in Australien gespielt. Aber meine Freunde haben auch manchmal Muggelspiele gespielt. Zauberer sind so schrecklich unerfinderisch, was Spiele angeht. Muggel haben viel mehr Auswahl für ihr Lieblingsspiel."

Justins Antwort über die Feinheiten des Kricket wurde unterbrochen von Ernie Macmillan, der mit Hannah Abbot den Raum betrat.

„Justin? Warum redest du mit Malfoy?"

Harry drehte sich etwas verärgert rum. Ernie kannte ihn gar nicht. Justin grinste nur.

„Oh, wir unterhalten uns nur über Sport. Ich wollte ihm gerade Kricket erklären."

„Ein Spiel, dass Quidditch in Komplexität zu übertrumpfen scheint", ergänzte Harry. Hannah verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Ich weiss. Justin probiert seit Jahren mir die Prinzipien zu erklären, aber ich bin wohl zu dumm dafür."

Ernie sah immer noch etwas perplex zu Harry.

„Du interessierst dich für Muggelsport?"

„Ich nehme auch Muggelkunde hier. Aber ich habe Kricket noch nie gesehen, ich könnte nicht sagen, ob ich mich dafür interessiere. Obwohl die Australier glaube ich auch Kricket spielen."

„Aber sie haben keine Chance gegen England!", warf Justin sofort ein. Ernie zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Gab es nicht so ein Muggelbuch von dem du mir erzählt hast, in dem Kricket im Weltraum vorkam oder so, Justin?"

„Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis, von Douglas Adams", half Harry sofort.

„Du kennst das Buch?"Justin sah ihn erstaunt an. Harry nickte.

„Ich mag diese Muggelbücher. Und „Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis"ist echt witzig. Möchtest du es lesen, Macmillan?"

Der Raum füllte sich langsam mit Leuten, die erstaunt zu der kleinen Gruppe sahen. Ernie nickte, dann verzogen sie sich an ihre Plätze. McGonagall betrat den Raum.

Dieses Mal hatte Draco keine Zeit seinen Bruder zur Rede zu stellen, da Harry gleich nach der Stunde von Daphne abgeschleppt wurde. Sie stellte ihn draußen auf der Wiese zur Rede.

„Orpheus – warum hast du mit den Hufflepuffs geredet?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Darf ich das nicht? Ich dachte, du magst Macmillan!"

Daphne errötete etwas.

„Ja, tue ich auch ... aber ihr habt nicht über mich geredet, oder?"

Harry sah sie verwirrt an.

„Nein, warum sollten wir? Ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass du auf ihn stehst oder so."Daphne sah kurz auf den Boden und ein leichter Rot - Ton schlich sich in ihr Gesicht.

„Meinst du, er würde mich mögen?"

„Im Moment sieht er dich wohl nur als eine der Slytherins", unterbrach Harry ihre Tagträume unbeabsichtigt brutal.

„Du bist gemein! Ich war gerade so schön am träumen!"Harry rollte nur etwas entnervt mit den Augen.

„Komm, gehen wir wieder rein, ich wollte noch Hausaufgaben machen vor dem Essen und noch ein Buch suchen für Macmillan."

Millicent sah auf das Objekt in Harrys Hand mit einem Blick mit dem sie wohl auch Kakerlaken bedachte.

„Ein Muggelbuch? Wie kommst du denn da heran?"

„Ich habe es mir selbstverständlich gekauft,"antwortete Harry fröhlich, als er das Buch vor sich auf den Tisch legte. „Ich habe eine Schwäche für diese Muggelbücher."

Am Tisch neben ihnen schnappte Draco diese Information auf und erhob sich sofort um seinen Kommentar abzugeben.

„Das es dir nicht einmal peinlich ist, das zuzugeben, Orpheus."

Harry hob arrogant seine Augenbrauen (Sommerferien mit Lucius Malfoy waren in mancher Hinsicht lehrreich.) „Warum sollte es mir peinlich sein?"

„Muggelbücher, Orpheus, Muggelbücher."

„Ja, Muggelbücher. Oder hast du schon einmal Fantasy und Science Fiction Bücher in der Winkelgasse gesehen?"

„Nein und das sagt schon alles."

Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Draco, warum lässt du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe. Was ich lese ist nun wirklich nicht so wichtig."

„Du benimmst dich wie ein Schlammblut", fauchte Draco angewidert. Alle Umstehenden versteiften sich sofort. Dies war die größte Beleidigung, die ein reinblütiger Zauberer einem anderen reinblütigen Zauberer an den Kopf werfen konnte. Harry als „neues"Reinblut ließ sie aber ziemlich kalt.

„Ich werde lieber mit einem muggelgeborenen Zauberer verglichen als mit dir."Draco lief purpurrot an vor Empörung. Zu Harrys Entsetzen bemerkte er, dass sie inzwischen ein kleines Publikum angezogen hatten. Draco schien das aber nichts auszumachen.

„Falls du die Dinger liest um Granger zu beeindrucken, dann kann ich dir gleich sagen, dass du es falsch angehst. Sie interessiert sich nicht für so triviale Dinge."

„Warum sollte ich Granger beeindrucken wollen?", fragte Harry etwas einfallslos zurück.

Draco schnaubte verächtlich. „Ach komm schon, jeder weiß, dass du auf sie stehst. Das ist nun wirklich kein Geheimnis."

„Ich stehe nicht auf Granger, zum letzen Mal."Wütend hob Harry die Hände in die Luft. „Nur weil ich zugeben kann, dass sie besser ist als jeder Slytherin, heißt das nicht, dass ich gleich auf sie stehe. Ich sehe einfach der Wahrheit ins Gesicht."Daphne mischte sich jetzt ein: „Du scheinst aber außergewöhnliches Interesse an Granger zu haben, Draco. Ich wüsste nicht, woran sie interessiert ist."

Es war vermutlich gut für alle Beteiligten, dass in diesem Moment Snape den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und Draco sich mit seinen Freunden wieder verzog. Snape blieb nur kurz, aber der Streit wurde nicht wieder aufgenommen.

Vor dem Abendessen wartete Harry mit Daphne, Millicent und Blaise auf die Hufflepuffs. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, die Hufflepuffs waren immer pünktlich. Ernie Macmillan bog mit Justin Finch-Fletchley und einem Jungen, an dessen Namen sich Harry nicht erinnerte, um die Ecke. Harry hielt das Buch hoch. Ernie steuerte lächelnd auf ihn zu.

„Ist das ‚Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis'? Das ging ja schnell."

Harry lachte.

„So viele Bücher habe ich nicht dabei. Außerdem hatte ich das gerade aus gelesen."Er reichte Ernie das Buch. „Hier, lass dir ruhig Zeit, ich glaube nicht, dass in Slytherin jemand Interesse hat."

Vielsagend blickte er zu seinen drei Freunden, die nur stumm nickten. Der unbekannte Junge (Harry erinnerte sich vage, dass er mit Nachnamen wohl Smith hieß) rümpfte die Nase.

„Du nimmst etwas von den Slytherins, Ernie?"

Millicent schnaubte vernehmlich. „Du hast ein Problem mit Slytherins?"

Zacharias ließ sich nicht so leicht von Millicent einschüchtern – auch wenn er vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurücktrat. Er sah vielsagend zu Harry.

„Und außerdem ist er der Cousin von Draco Malfoy, oder?"  
„Ja.", sagte Harry genervt. Zacharias nickte zufrieden.

„Und wieso sollten wir einem Malfoy trauen?"

„Orpheus ist nicht wie Draco!", brauste Millicent sofort auf. „Wie kannst du ..."

„Und wenn du soviel von Slytherin verstehen würdest,"unterbrach Blaise sie, „wüsstest du, dass Orpheus kaum etwas mit Draco zu tun hat."

Ernie hüstelte etwas verlegen.

„Kümmert euch nicht um Zacharias, er ist immer etwas misstrauisch. Danke für das Buch, Orpheus. Es wird wohl etwas länger dauern bei all den Hausaufgaben."

Daphne lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Oh, das Problem haben alle Fünftklässler, oder? Ich bin sicher Orpheus hat da volles Verständnis. Wir lernen auch sehr hart für die ZAG's."

Ernie lächelte leicht zurück. „Ja, ich habe dich schon öfter in der Bibliothek gesehen, glaube ich."

Justin Finch-Fletchley stieß Ernie an, so dass dieser den Blick der absoluten Ekstase auf Daphne's Gesicht verpasste. „Sollen wir langsam zum Essen? Ich habe wirklich Hunger, ich habe heute nicht zu Mittag gegessen, weißt du?"

„Das war deine Schuld", sagte Ernie streng, aber nickte den Slytherins zu. „Bis später dann."

„Bis später", seufzte Daphne freudig und die anderen nickten sich freundlich zu. Außer Zacharias selbstverständlich, mit dem Millicent böse Blicke tauschte. Am Slytherintisch konnte Draco es sich natürlich nicht verkneifen einen beißenden Kommentar über die Freundlichkeit Harrys zu den Hufflepuffs zu machen.

Zwei Tage später kam Daphne in den Gemeinschaftsraum geplatzt und hüpfte auf Harry zu. Der sah erstaunt von seinem Kräuterkundebuch auf. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm.

„Orpheus, rate mal, wer mich im Gang angesprochen hat! – Ernie Macmillan!"

„Macmillan? Was hat er gesagt?"

„Oh, er fragte, ob ich deine Freundin bin, und ich sagte: rein platonisch. Und er hat mich gefragt, ob ich dieses Muggelbuch gelesen habe, und ich habe nein gesagt, und er sagte, es sei ganz gut, wenn auch gewöhnungsbedürftig, das soll ich dir sagen. Und dann ist dieser Finch-Fletchley gekommen und hat ihn weggezogen, weil sie noch irgendwelche Hausaufgaben machen mussten."Sie schmollte. „Aber er hat mich von selber angesprochen! Was meinst du?"

Harry blinzelte, als er in ihre hoffnungsvollen Augen blickte.

„Uh, ich kenne mich nicht so aus in diesen Dingen. Aber er hat auf jeden Fall nichts gegen dich."

„Danke, du bist richtig aufmunternd."

Schmollend wandte sie sich ab und vereinnahmte dann Millicent, die gerade die Treppe herunter gekommen war. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Manchmal verstand er Daphne wirklich nicht.

Am Tag des Spiels Slytherin-Gryffindor war Hagrid zurückgekommen – Harry hatte davon jedoch erst später erfahren. Und die Slytherins hatten nur über ihn gelästert, seine Freunde nicht ausgenommen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er antworten sollte. Mehr als einmal hatte er einen wütenden Kommentar angefangen, nur um sehr mysteriöse Hustenanfälle zu bekommen. Eine kleine Erstklässlerin hatte ihm besorgt geraten er solle zu Madame Pomfrey gehen. Die erste Stunde, die sie mit Hagrid hatten, erlitt Harry einen kleinen Schock. Wo um alles in der Welt war Hagrid gewesen? Er sah grün und blau geprügelt aus. Aber er anerkannte nur kurz, dass Harry, bzw. Orpheus neu war. Mit sinkendem Herz erinnerte Harry sich, dass Hagrid Slytherins nicht mochte (aus verständlichen Gründen allerdings, was seine Behandlung durch diesen Jahrgang anging). Als er sie in den Wald führte, hörte Harry Dracos ängstlichen Kommentar. Grinsend gesellte er sich neben seinen „Cousin".

„Hast du Angst im Dunkeln, Draco?"

Er hatte es laut genug gesagt für die ganze Klasse und alle Gryffindors lachten. Draco durchbohrte ihn förmlich mit seinem Blick, aber Harry schmunzelte nur und ging dann zurück zu Blaise, Millicent und Daphne, die ihr Lachen nur schlecht unterdrückten. Als Hagrid die Thestrale rief, schluckte Harry etwas, hob aber die Hand als Hagrid fragte, wer sie sehen konnte. Er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen Draco zu verspotten, als der Hagrid ironisch fragte, was sie denn sehen sollten.

„Thestrale, Draco. Hörst du denn nie zu, wenn dein Vater etwas sagt?"

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen, aber Hagrid strahlte ihn an.

„Du kennst Thestrale, Orpheus?"

Harry verstand nicht, was so wundervoll daran war, dass er jemanden hatte sterben sehen, nickte aber brav. „Ich habe sie schon einmal gesehen, ja."

„Gut, wer kann sie noch sehen ..."

Der Rest der Stunde lief etwas besser, bis Umbridge kam. Wie immer musste Harry sich schwer zurückhalten die Frau nicht anzuspringen und zu erwürgen. Er dachte an Lucius Warnung. Als sie Hagrid jedoch fragte, ob er wisse, dass das Ministerium Thestrale als gefährlich klassiert hatte, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Haben Sie darüber schon einmal mit Lucius Malfoy diskutiert, Professor Umbridge?"

Erstaunt und empört sah sie ihn an.

„Ich sehe nicht, wie das etwas mit dem hier zu tun hat, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie süßlich.

„Oh, nur weil ich mir jetzt doch etwas Sorgen mache."Er lächelte sie an. „Wissen Sie, mit meinem Onkel und Draco hier ..."Er zeigte auf Draco der hochrot vor Wut war, „... war ich bis auf etwa ... oh fünf Meter an wilde Thestrale heran. Sie sind dann von uns weg gelaufen, aber ich dachte vielleicht sollte das Ministerium meinen Onkel informieren, in welche Gefahr er mich gebracht hat."

„Papa würde uns nie in Gefahr bringen", schrie Draco zornig auf. „Das weisst du ganz genau."

„Aber warum tust du jetzt so, als ob du Angst hast? Außerdem hat Professor Umbridge doch gerade gesagt ..."

„Hagrid, fahr weiter mit dem Unterricht, bitte", unterbrach Umbridge ihn ebenfalls etwas rot. Harry lächelte zufrieden. Ein mächtiger Vater hatte Vorteile und nicht nur Draco würde sie ausnutzen.


	10. Draco is not amused

Für dieses Kapitel bin ich Monja echt grossen Dank schuldig ... es war eine echte Steissgeburt und sie hat es zweimal überarbeit .... ohne sie wäre ich noch viel länger dran verzweifelt! Vielen Dank knuddels

Titel: Brüder  
  
Teil: 10/15 (ungefähr)  
  
Pairings: Keine  
  
Warnung: Völlig canon-fremde Grundidee – die Geschichte wird mehr oder weniger dem fünften Buch folgen, aber der Canon ist natürlich überall gebogen wo es nötig war.  
  
Kommentare:  
  
Allgemeine Kommentare siehe Kapitel 1

Danke für die Reviews!

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

Nach der Lektion bei Hagrid, als Harry sich gerade mit seinen Slytherin-Freunden auf den Rückweg machen wollte, wurde er von Draco aufgehalten, der ihn an der Schulter gepackt hatte. Entnervt drehte Harry sich um.

„Was willst du?"  
„Wir müssen reden", erwiderte Draco knapp.

Daphne und Blaise sahen ihn fragend an, aber Harry winkte ihnen schon einmal vorzugehen. Draco nickte nur kurz mit dem Kinn um Crabbe und Goyle fort zu schicken. Schweigend liefen sie ein Stück in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Schule. Endlich brachte Draco seinen Mund wieder auf.

„Was sollte das vorhin?" schnappte er.

„Was sollte was?"

„Warum hast du das mit Papa gesagt? Willst du ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen??"Harry rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Lucius Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ministerium? Der spendet für irgendeinen noblen Zweck, gibt Fudge ein paar Galleonen und sie klassifizieren Thestrale als sicher."

„Rede nicht so von Papa! Und überhaupt, nenn ihn nicht immer Lucius! Er ist dein Vater, ob es dir passt oder nicht!"

„Es passt mir gar nicht", gab Harry im gleichen Tonfall zurück. „Und davon abgesehen – erwähne das nie in Hogwarts, du weisst nie wer zuhören könnte."

Widerwillig nickte Draco, die Arme immer noch verschränkt. Harry sah ihn wütend an und fuhr dann fort: „Ich muss mir das hier nicht anhören."

Damit drehte er sich um und schritt in Richtung Hogwarts. Draco kam ihm schnell hinterher.

„Papa hat uns vor den Ferien gewarnt, dass wir uns nicht mit Umbridge anlegen sollen!"

„Daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern", gab Harry zurück. „Und es wäre mir auch egal. Wieso sollte ich auf Lucius hören?"

„Weil er dein V .." Draco unterbrach sich als Harry ihn am Arm packte und warnend ansah. Dracos Augen weiteten sich etwas, dann keifte er weiter: „Er ist dein Vormund!!"

„Das ist mir egal!" Harry weigerte sich Draco anzusehen und lief so schnell wie möglich weiter.

„Wer bildest du dir eigentlich ein, wer du bist?", zeterte Draco weiter. „Du tust so, als gehöre dir diese Welt! Du bist nicht der verdammte Junge, der lebte!"

Harry versteifte sich unwillkürlich. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Zufrieden eine Reaktion bekommen zu haben, machte Draco weiter: „Potter ist genauso arrogant wie du und denkt es müsse sich alles nur immer um ihn drehen, nur bei ihm glauben die meisten Hornochsen, dass er etwas Besonderes ist. Du bist einfach nur Orpheus Malfoy – ein armer australischer Cousin, den wir bei uns aufgenommen haben!"

Sie waren inzwischen bei der Schule angekommen und zogen einige neugierige Blicke auf sich.

„Immerhin kann ich selber denken", gab Harry zurück. „Ich verlasse mich nicht immer auf meinen Papa."

Draco sah so aus, als wolle er antworten, aber ihm fiel nichts ein was er vor so vielen Umstehenden sagen konnte.

„Wir klären das später", zischte er und wandte sich in Richtung Bibliothek, ohne Harry noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Der stampfte wütend in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als Harry es endlich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschafft hatte, wurde er sofort von Daphne vereinnahmt, die aufgeregt auf ihn zukam.

„Orpheus, hast du Millicent gesehen?"

Erstaunt sah er sie an. „Millicent? Nein, wieso?"

„Sie war so komisch nach der Lektion und jetzt haben Blaise und ich bemerkt, dass sie immer noch nicht zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum ist – dabei hatten wir abgemacht, dass sie nach der Lektion mit mir an unserem Astronomieaufsatz arbeitet – weisst du, Milli und ich müssen doch diese Partnerarbeit machen um unsere Note etwas aufzubessern. Es ist so gar nicht Millis Art das zu vergessen, sie ist in diesen Dingen immer zuverlässig. Wir müssen sie suchen gehen."

„Suchen gehen?"Harry sah sie überrascht an. Daphne stampfte ungeduldig mit dem Fuss.

„Ja, suchen gehen. Wir können sie doch nicht einfach allein lassen, wenn es ihr schlecht geht."

Sie hakte sich bei Harry ein und zog ihn wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus. Widerwillig liess Harry das geschehen. Er hatte so gar keine Lust Millicent zu begegnen, wenn die alleine sein wollte. Milli war in Ordnung, wenn man zu ihren Freunden gehörte, aber seiner Meinung nach schien sie zu den Leuten zu gehören, denen man lieber nicht über den Weg lief wenn sie wütend waren. Aber auf ihre Art konnte Daphne genauso beängstigend sein. Sie lief wieder aus dem Schloss heraus und Richtung See. Ziemlich weit weg vom Schloss sah er eine Gestalt am Ufer sitzen, die von der Weite betrachtet nach Millicent aussah. Ausserdem schmiss sie in kurzen Abständen Steine ins Wasser, was sehr für diese Annahme sprach. Er wies Daphne darauf hin und langsam näherten sie sich. Es war tatsächlich Millicent. Sie sah einmal kurz auf und blickte in ihre Richtung, wandte sich dann aber wieder ab und fuhr fort Steine zu schmeissen. Harry atmete tief durch, bevor er die letzten Schritte auf sie zu trat, gefolgt von Daphne. Harry beugte sich etwas runter.

„Millicent?"

„Hmpf", war die einzige Antwort die er von ihr bekam. Sie sah die Beiden immer noch nicht an. Vorsichtig setzte Harry sich neben sie – mit einem Sicherheitsabstand, versteht sich. Daphne tat es ihm gleich, war aber ansonsten nicht sehr hilfreich. Er räusperte sich etwas.

„Wir haben uns gefragt, wo du bist."

„Jetzt habt ihr mich gefunden.", erwiderte Millicent etwas unwirsch. Sie sah ihn dabei von der Seite an. Sie schwiegen wieder. Harry stieß Daphne an, deren Idee es immerhin gewesen war, Millicent zu suchen. Aber bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, warf Millicent plötzlich wieder einen grossen Stein in den See. Das Wasser platschte Harry ins Gesicht.

„Dieser verdammte Hagrid. War die Frage nicht etwas persönlich?"

„Huh?"Überrascht sah Harry sie an. „Was für eine Frage?"  
„Ob wir die blöden Thestrale sehen können, natürlich. Das ist doch nicht etwas, das jeder wissen soll."

„Wieso?"frage Daphne. Ich fand es nur heftig, als sie Neville gefragt hat, wen er hat sterben sehen."

Millicent erhob sich ohne zu antworten. „Sollen wir dann zurück nach Slytherin gehen?", fragte sie an Harry gerichtet. Harry sah sie besorgt an.

„Wenn du wieder in Ordnung bist?"  
„Mir geht es blendend, "sagte Millicent etwas barsch, lächelte dann aber. „Gehst du auch zum dem Weihnachtsball in der Merlin Hall, Orpheus?"

„Weihnachtsball?" Harry wurde etwas panisch bei dem Wort. „Was für ein Weihnachtsball?"

„Ah ja, den kennst du vielleicht gar nicht. Es ist der traditionelle Ball der Reinblüter am 2. Weihnachtstag. Die meisten von uns werden mit 14 eingeführt. Draco war dort auch letztes Jahr."

Harry hatte wirklich noch nie etwas von diesem Ball gehört. „Ich weiss nicht ob ich gehen muss ... ich hoffe nicht."

„Wenn du gehst ..." Millicent warf einen kurzen drohenden Seitenblick zu Daphne, „... willst du dann mein Ballpartner sein?"Sie wurde etwas langsamer und sah konzentriert auf den Boden. Harry war zu geschockt um zu antworten. Daphne stiess ihm hart in die Rippen.

„Ou ... erm ... ja, warum nicht? Dich kenne ich wenigstens, "sagte er dann, merklich nicht sehr begeistert, aber Millicent strahlte trotzdem als sie wieder aufsah.

„Oh, danke! Kommst du auch, Daphne?"

„Nein – wir besuchen Verwandte in Frankreich. Und ich bin auch froh."Sie ignoriert Harrys leicht panischen Blick.

„Letztes Jahr musste ich mit Goyle tanzen .... das war schrecklich."Millicent schauderte etwas.

„Ich kann nicht tanzen", erwähnte Harry. „Ich sollte dich vielleicht warnen, Milli."

„Oh kein Problem, " antwortete Daphne gemeinerweise. „Wir bringen es dir schon bei, oder Milli? Und sie kann sicher führen."

„Wir bringen es Orpheus sicher bei", sagte Millicent zuversichtlich. „Schlechter als Potter kannst du gar nicht sein."

„Uh – wie bitte?" Harry war von dieser plötzlichen Erwähnung seines Namens überrumpelt worden.

„Du hättest ihn sehen sollen letztes Jahr – er war einer der Champions und musste den Ball eröffnen. Patil konnte einem fast etwas Leid tun."

Verlegen kratzte sich Harry etwas am Hals – er wusste, dass er schlecht war, aber dass er gerade als schlechtes Beispiel hier angeführt wurde, fand er doch etwas hart. „Dann willst du sicher nicht mit mir tanzen Millicent."

„Willst du nicht mit mir tanzen?", fragte Millicent etwas aggressiv. Harry hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht, aber ich kann wirklich nicht tanzen", verteidigte er sich.

Daphne blieb stehen und sah sich um. „Hier sieht uns keiner, komm, Orpheus."

„Was?"Harry sah sie verwirrt an.

„Deine erste Lektion beginnt jetzt", erklärte Daphne.

„Nein ..."Harry schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, aber Millicent hatte schon seine Hand in ihre gequetscht und ihre Andere auf seine Schulter gelegt. Automatisch legte er seine Hand um Millicents Taille. Daphne nickte zufrieden.

„Gut so – wir beginnen mit Walzer, ich gebe den Takt vor ..."Zu Harrys Entsetzen begann sie in die Hände zu klatschen und „Eins, zwei, drei"zu rezitieren. Millicent stupste ihn und schob ihn vorwärts. Harry stolperte nach hinten wurde aber von Millicents starken Händen aufgefangen. Gnadenlos schob Millicent ihn weiter und Harry bemühte sich nicht umzufallen. Nach nur einigen Schritten, fing Daphne an zu lachen.

„Das ist unglaublich – du bist so schlecht wie Potter! Aber wir kriegen das schon hin."

Millicent nickte entschieden.

„Ja, das ist alles nur Übung. Du kannst so koordiniert fliegen, du kannst bestimmt auch tanzen lernen."

„Aber das ist doch ..." begann Harry schwach.

„Keine Widerrede," fiel Daphne ihm ins Wort. „Heute haben wir keine Zeit mehr, wir müssen noch den Astronomieaufsatz machen, aber morgen nach Verwandlung üben wir wieder hier."

Froh immerhin für den Moment einer Tanzlektion entkommen zu sein, folgte Harry den beiden Mädchen ins Schloss.

Alle Gedanken an Protest verschwanden am nächsten Morgen, als er einen Brief von Narcissa bekam, die ihn auf den Ball aufmerksam machte und ihn aufforderte „eine nette Partnerin"zu finden. Etwas zweifelnd sah er zu Millicent. Er war sich nicht sicher ob sie als „nette Partnerin" qualifizierte – nun, immerhin war sie ein Reinblut und das zählte in Narcissas und Lucius' Augen. Er wäre zwar lieber mit Daphne gegangen – immerhin wollte die nichts von ihm. Beim Mittagessen lehnte sich Daphne zu Harry und fragte ihn, ob er es für eine gute Idee halte, Blaise als zusätzlichen Tanzlehrer zu rekrutieren. Bevor Harry sich äußern könnte, stupste sie Blaise an, der gerade mit Millicent über irgendetwas diskutierte.

„Hey, Blaise, willst du uns helfen Orpheus tanzen beizubringen?"

„Orpheus tanzen beibringen?"Interessiert sah Blaise zu Harry, der etwas errötete.

„Ja, er geht mit mir zum Merlin Hall Weihnachtsball,"erklärte Millicent sichtlich stolz.

„Aber er kann noch nicht wirklich tanzen,"ergänzte Daphne. Blaise grinste breit und bekam ein etwas beunruhigendes Glitzern in den Augen.

„Sicher helfe ich euch dabei!", versicherte er Daphne. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Milli mit jemanden Anderen als dem perfekten Kavalier zum Weihnachtsball geht, oder?"

Harry sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, aber Blaise grinste nur breit zurück. „Keine Sorge, Orpheus, wir werden dafür sorgen, dass du der Star der Tanzfläche wirst – neben mir, selbstverständlich. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du dich blamierst."

„Du bringst Orpheus tanzen bei?", unterbrach sie plötzlich die Stimme von Draco, der hinter sie getreten war. Grinsend beobachtete er wie Harry röter wurde und begann zu kichern.

„Tanzt er nicht gut genug für Millicent? - Ich hoffe du blamierst die Malfoy Familie nicht auf dem Ball."

Draco hatte so laut geredet, dass alle Umsitzenden neugierig auf Harry schauten. Dessen Ehrgeiz von Draco geweckt worden war, der sich so verhielt, wie er es von den vier letzten Jahren gewohnt war.

„Kein Sorge, Draco.", sagte er kalt. „Das werde ich nicht. Pass lieber auf dich selber auf."

Es war ein etwas schwacher Schluss, aber das machte nichts, da Millicent sehr heftig nickte und Draco dabei anfunkelte.

„Verschwinde, Draco. Ich hoffe du hast wenigstens etwas besser tanzen gelernt. Pansy hat mir erzählt, dass du ihr letztes Jahr auf dem Fuss gestanden bist."

„Was?"Empört drehte Draco sich zu Pansy, die sehr rot wurde und Millicent wütend anschaute.

„Ich meinte das nicht so, dass Draco nicht tanzen kann! Das war meine Schuld!", verteidigte Pansy sich und sah entschuldigend zu Draco.

„Ich wüsste auch nicht, warum du sonst wieder da mit mir hingehen wolltest", antwortet der hochnäsig. Pansy sah inzwischen hochrot aus und bedachte abwechselnd Draco mit entschuldigenden und Millicent mit wütenden Blicken. Blaise und Daphne sahen dem Austausch mit sichtlichem Interesse zu. Crabbe und Goyle, die Harry inzwischen meistens übersah, sahen dagegen verständnislos aus.

„Mit wem gehst du zum Ball, Millicent?"sagte Goyle schließlich. Die sah ihn fast triumphierend an.

„Mit Orpheus", sagte sie stolz.

„Womit die Diskussion angefangen hatte.", ergänzte Daphne amüsiert. Goyle wirkte vage enttäuscht, aber Crabbe schielte schon zu freien Plätzen.

„Können wir nicht essen, Draco?", fragte er etwas quengelnd. Draco verdrehte entnervt die Augen aber er führte seine Bodyguards zum Essen mit einem letzten spöttischen Blick auf seinen Bruder.

Wie versprochen begannen noch am gleichen Nachmittag die Tanzlektionen. Blaise hatte ein magisches Kassettengerät mitgebracht auf dem er so genannt einfache Tanzmusik abspielte und es Harry partout nicht glauben wollte, dass er den Rhythmus nicht hören konnte. Er stellte sich hinter Harry, als der mit Millicent tanzte, um ihn von hinten zu führen während Daphne kritisch von der Seite zuschaute. Zu sagen, dass Harry sich etwas unwohl fühlte, wäre noch untertrieben gewesen. Aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen wurde nach dieser Lektion beschlossen, dass Harry schon Fortschritte gemacht hatte und bis Weihnachten sicher tanzen könnte. Der Rest des Novembers und der Anfang des Dezembers fielen in eine Routine. Klassen, Hausaufgaben, Tanzen lernen, Klassen, Hausaufgaben, Tanzen lernen ... und Harry lernte es sehr zu seiner eigenen Überraschung wirklich.

Sehr zu Daphnes Freude hielt das freundliche Verhältnis zwischen Harry, Justin und Ernie und sie entwickelte eine grosse Anhänglichkeit zu Harry, wann immer die Möglichkeit bestand den Hufflepuffs zu begegnen. Zwischen ihm und Draco standen die Dinge weiter nicht zum Besten, aber sie hatten keine offenen Streits mehr und die Schule nahm den Riss zwischen den beiden „Cousins"als gegeben hin und keines Klatsches mehr wert. Harry hingegen musste sich immer noch jedes Mal zurückhalten, wenn Draco über die Gryffindors herzog. Angriffe auf seine Freunde nahm er nun einmal sehr persönlich.

Am Donnerstag vor den Weihnachtsferien machte die Nachricht die Runde, dass Mr. Weasley in St. Mungos war. Die Weasleygeschwister waren sofort nach London gefahren. Hermine wirkte sehr fahrig am Gryffindortisch – man merkte ihr an, dass sie es kaum erwarten konnte ebenfalls in London zu sein. Harry zuckte es in den Fingern als Draco sich laut Gedanken über die angeborene Ungeschicklichkeit von Weasleys machte. Er gab es auch bald wieder auf, da keine Weasleys da waren, die sich darüber ärgern könnten. Hermine ignorierte Dracos Kommentare sowieso. Am nächsten Tag, Freitag, nach ihrer letzten Zaubertranklektion wurde Neville natürlich wieder von Snape fertig gemacht, aber zu allem Überfluss stieß Neville auf seinem Weg nach draussen auch noch in Draco. Der verzog den Mund zu einem hässlichen Grinsen.

„Pass auf, wo du hinläufst, Longbottom. Bist du sicher, dass deine Eltern durch einen Fluch gaga geworden sind? Mir scheint das nämlich erblich."

Neville wurde hochrot vor Wut und die Gryffindors versteiften sich. Aber bevor Neville oder jemand anders etwas sagen konnte, stand Harry vor Draco und packte ihn vorne an seiner Robe.

„Was ist eigentlich dein verdammtes Problem, Draco? Deine Eltern leben beide noch, sie lieben dich – aus Gründen, die jedem Anderen wohl völlig schleierhaft bleiben müssen - sie haben Geld, sie verwöhnen dich bis zum geht nicht mehr – und wo in alledem ist bitteschön dein verdammter Verdienst? Womit hast du dir das verdient? Du hast ein verdammt schönes Leben, aber du hast nichts, aber auch gar nichts dafür selber getan! Woher nimmst du dir das Recht dich über anderer Leute Eltern lustig zu machen? Du hast kein Recht dazu, verstanden?! Longbottom kann nichts für den Zustand seiner Eltern, er hat auch nichts, wofür er sich schämen braucht und wenn seine Eltern noch gesund wären, hätten sie viel mehr Grund auf ihren Sohn stolz zu sein, als deine es vermutlich je haben werden! Seit ich auf dieser Schule bin, hassen mich alle wegen meinem Namen – wegen dir! Und weisst du was? Ich kann sie verstehen! Ich wünschte ich müsste nicht den gleichen Namen tragen wie du! Ich schäme mich mit dir verwandt zu sein!"

Er hatte während seines kleinen Ausbruches gar nicht daran gedacht zu atmen. Keuchend liess er jetzt Draco los. Der war noch bleicher als sonst und schien außer Stande zu reagieren. Schließlich drehte er sich auf den Fersen um und stolzierte davon, gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle. Daphne legte eine beruhigende Hand auf seinen Arm und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Geht es wieder, Orpheus?"

Er nickte immer noch etwas ausser Atem. Jetzt, wo er das gesagt hatte, was ihm schon so lange auf der Zunge gebrannt hatte, fühlte er sich irgendwie seltsam leer. Er hätte gedacht, dass er sich gut fühlen würde, wenn er Draco die Meinung gesagt hatte. Aber das war nicht eingetroffen – er schaffte es nicht einmal nervös über Lucius Reaktion zu sein. Es wirkte alles so unreal. Die anderen Slytherins und Gryffindors erwachten langsam aus ihrer Starre, die sie befallen hatte, als Harry auf Draco losgegangen war.

Millicent klopfte Harry herb auf den Rücken. „Das war gut gesagt, Orpheus."

Ihre Stimme war etwas erstickt von Gefühl, aber bevor Harry darauf eingehen konnte, räusperte Neville sich hinter ihm. Er war puterrot, als er ängstlich zu Harry schaute.

„Uhmm ... danke Malf... er Orpheus."

Harry lächelte ihn an. „Schon okay, so etwas wollte ich ihm schon lange mal sagen. Nächstes Mal überlass ich ihn dir."

Neville nickte schnell und verschwand ebenfalls mit Hermine, während Harry mit seinen Slytherinfreunden Draco hinterherlief. Draco saß äußerst giftig aussehend im Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry verzog sich mit Blaise in den Schlafsälen.

* * *

Jetzt wo es so langsam wieder kälter wird, wird es sehr weihnachten in den nächsten Kapiteln Damit wir dann zu Weihnachten wieder den Sommer erreicht haben  
  
Und noch was: Ich brauche nicht „x" reviews um weiterzuschreiben, aber es ist meiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen, dass sie in den letzten zwei Kapiteln weniger geworden sind. Wenn das einen Grund der mit der Fic zusammenhängt, ich kann Kritik vertragen! Ansonsten, ignoriert bitte, dass ich das hier geschrieben habe.

(und solang ich ein review pro Kapitel bekomme lad ich auch weiter hoch)


	11. Shopping

Teil: 11/? (Ich lass mich auf keine Zahlen mehr ein ... bei der Überarbeitung werden die Kapitel irgendwie so viel länger, dass man sie aufspalten muss ... 15-17 vermutlich)

Pairings: Keine

Warnung: Völlig canon-fremde Grundidee – die Geschichte wird mehr oder weniger dem fünften Buch folgen, aber der Canon ist natürlich überall gebogen wo es nötig war.

Kommentare:

Allgemeine Kommentare siehe Kapitel 1

Danke für alle Reviews! Die Menge der Reviews hat mich echt etwas umgehauen Macht ruhig weiter so Err ja, noch mal Danke!

Edit 12.11: Millicents Vater heisst jetzt Moulton, wie in Kapitel 13. Ich entschuldige mich bei allen, die dadurch verwirrt waren. Ich hab einfach ein schreckliches Namensgedächtnis und hatte versäumt mir bei meinen Notizen aufzuschreiben, dass ich Millicents Vater schon einen Namen gegeben hatte.

**Kapitel 11**

Harrys Ausbruch hatte ihren Jahrgang in Slytherin und zu einem gewissen Grad auch die darüber und darunter gespalten – seine Freunde waren beeindruckt und auch einige andere Schüler kamen schüchtern zu ihm und erzählten ihm, wie froh sie wären, dass jemand Draco einmal die Meinung gesagt hatte. Ernie Macmillan erklärte ihm sehr umfangreich, wie erleichtert er wäre, dass Orpheus so deutlich geworden sei, weil damit seine (Ernies) Haltung bekräftigt worden sei, da er (Ernie) kritisiert worden sei für die Freundschaft zu einem Gryffindor. Kaum war Ernie weg dankte Daphne ihm sehr überschwänglich, da sie überzeugt war nun auch in besseres Licht gerutscht zu sein. Justin sagte ihm etwas später etwas weniger förmlich, dass er sehr beeindruckt sei. Die Ravenclaws sahen ihn nicht mehr so feindselig an, wie den Rest der Slytherins und in den Blicken der Gryffindors lag Respekt. Hermine bestätigte Harrys gute Meinung von ihr, indem sie nach dem Frühstück am Samstag auf ihn zu ging und ihm noch einmal dankte, Neville verteidigt zu haben. Das alles wurde allerdings etwas getrübt als sie in den Zug stiegen und Pansy Millicent, Anfang des Jahres noch ihre beste Freundin, völlig ignorierte und hinter Draco, Crabbe und Goyle herging. Millicent behauptete zwar, es mache ihr nichts aus, aber als sie in ihrem eigenen Abteil saßen war sie merklich ruhiger als sonst.

Auch auf der Fahrt zum nach Hause sassen die Brüder so weit wie möglich auseinander. Lucius und Narcissa beschlossen aber still, dass sie erst zu Hause herausfinden würden, was eigentlich los war. Bei Malfoy Manor angekommen ignorierten Harry und Draco sich immer noch. Narcissa lächelte sie zaghaft an als sie im Empfangsraum standen. „Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Beide nickten stumm. Harry sah Lucius und Narcissa herausfordernd an. Er war sicher, dass sie sich auf die Seite von Draco stellen würden, der ja quasi schon „länger"ihr Sohn war. Aber Narcissa wirkte nur etwas ratlos. Sie räusperte sich.

„Ich hoffe ihr klärt das bald. Möchtet ihr etwas trinken?"

„Nicht mit ihm in einem Zimmer!"Draco sah Harry wütend an.

„Schatz, ist das nicht etwas kindisch?"

Statt seiner Mutter eine Antwort zu geben, stürmte Draco die Treppen hinauf. Lucius sah mit einem eisigen Blick zu Harry.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dir geschrieben, dich mit ihm zu vertragen."

„Und ich hab nie versprochen, das zu machen!", entgegnete Harry hitzig. „Er ist ein arrogantes, grossmäuliges, unerträgliches Miststück! Seine Art Spaß zu haben in Hogwarts ist auf Schwächeren rumhacken! Wie hast du erwarten können, dass ich mit ihm vertrage?"

„Du willst bei ihm einfach nur das Negative sehen.", entgegnete Lucius zornig. Und er hätte noch mehr gesagt, wenn seine Frau nicht ihre Hand erhoben hätte.

„Lucius, geh doch bitte nach Draco sehen. Ich rede mit Orpheus."

Etwas später saß Harry mit Narcissa im Salon bei etwas Kürbissaft.

„Weisst du, warum Draco so wütend ist, Orpheus?"

Harry zuckte abwehrend die Schultern.

„Wir hatten Streit. Und Freitag habe ich ihn angebrüllt und ihm ist bis heute keine Antwort eingefallen."

„Kannst du nicht mit ihm reden?"

Harry schnaubte.

„Orpheus, ich möchte dir keine Vorwürfe machen, wirklich. Ich weiss, du hast ihn gehasst seit eurem ersten Jahr. Du warst es, der mit seinen Freunden Draco vor den Sommerferien verhext hat, oder?"

„Er hatte etwas Schreckliches gesagt!"verteidigte sich Harry.

„Ja, ich will da ja jetzt auch nicht diskutieren. Aber er hat auch sehr gute Qualitäten, weisst du? Und im Sommer habt ihr euch ja auch verstanden, oder? – Und ausserdem, "fügte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu, „solltest du dich nicht wie Harry Potter benehmen, denk daran. Orpheus_ Malfoy_ istder beste Schutz, den du hast."

Harry zuckte missmutig mit den Schultern, aber er erwiderte nichts. Narcissas Lächeln wuchs und sie schob ihm eine Schale mit Plätzchen zu.

„Hier, bedien dich. Ich hoffe du magst sie."

Dankbar bediente er sich und probierte eines.

„Sehr lecker, Danke."

„Bedank dich bei Minnie, sie ist eine fabelhafte Bäckerin. Sie ist eine der Black'schen Hauselfen."

Harry schauderte unwillkürlich als er an die Köpfe der alten Black-Hauselfen dachte. Narcissa nickte etwas grimmig.

„Den Kopf ihrer Mutter hast du vermutlich gesehen. Aber Minnie wird sicher nicht so enden."

„Das beruhigt mich etwas.", gab Harry zu und Narcissas Lächeln wurde wärmer.

„Minnie und Arley lieben dich. Sie haben sich auch für Hauselfenstandard überanstrengt dein Zimmer herzurichten."

Harry lachte kurz auf. „In einem Haus mit Lucius und Draco ist es wohl nicht so schwer positiv herauszustechen."

„Du übertreibst es wirklich etwas, Orpheus.", erwiderte Narcissa etwas säuerlich. „Sie sind deine Familie."

Harry sah sie trotzig an. „Mit dir als meiner Familie kann ich leben, aber die Beiden sehe ich nicht als meine Familie."

Bevor Narcissa darauf antworten konnte, platzte Lucius in den Salon, weiss um die Lippen.

„Ich habe mit Draco geredet.", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Harry sah ihm äusserlich ruhig entgegen. Damit hatte er ja schließlich gerechnet.

„Ja?", antwortete er betont gelassen.

„Und er hat mir erzählt, was du über ihn gesagt hast.", sagte Lucius immer noch sehr beherrscht. „Vor allen Slytherins und Gryffindors."

„Hat er?", fragte Harry. „Kleine Petze."

Lucius wurde hochrot im Gesicht. „Du hast ihm tatsächlich gesagt, du schämst dich für deinen Namen?"

„Ich habe gesagt ich wolle nicht den gleichen Namen tragen wie er.", gab Harry zu.

„Du willst nicht den Namen Malfoy tragen?"Lucius Stimme hob sich. „Nach allem was wir für dich getan haben!"

„Jetzt hörst du dich an wie mein Onkel.", gab Harry auch etwas hitziger zurück.

„Du hast keinen Onkel, hörst du! Und erst recht keinen Muggel!!! Und vergleich mich nicht mit einem Muggel – was denkst du eigentlich, der du bist? Wir sind deine Familie, ob es dir passt oder nicht. Und du solltest dich dementsprechend verhalten. Draco hat mir auch erzählt, dass du Freundschaft mit Hufflepuffs geschlossen hast. Mit einem Muggelgeborenen Hufflepuff!"Den letzten Satz brüllte er fast.

„Willst du mir meine Freunde verbieten?", brüllte Harry empört zurück. „Und du bist nicht meine Familie!!!"

„Und in meinem Salon wird nicht gebrüllt!"Narcissas Stimme hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben – ein Ereignis, das unerwartet genug war um ihren Mann und ihren Sohn zum schweigen zu bringen.

„Genug davon!", fuhr Narcissa ruhiger fort. „In einer Viertelstunde essen wir zu Abend. Und ich wünsche ein zivilisiertes Familienabendessen. Orpheus, geh zu Draco und sag ihm Bescheid. Und sag ihm, dass ihr beide euch benehmen werdet, solange ihr in diesem Haus seid!"

„Aber ...", begann Harry. Doch er sah die leichte Verzweiflung in ihrem Gesicht und seufzte. „Meinetwegen."

Er verliess den Salon ohne Lucius noch einmal anzuschauen.

Etwas widerwillig klopfte Harry an Dracos Tür. Als keine Antwort kam, trat er trotzdem ein. Draco lag in seinem Bett und sah ihn böse an.

„Was willst du hier?"

„Narcissa schickt mich. Es gibt bald Abendessen."

Draco schnaubte.

„Und dafür schickt sie dich statt einem Hauselfen?"   
Der Kommentar sollte vermutlich verletzend sein, aber Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Außerdem sagt sie, wir sollten uns beide benehmen während wir hier sind."

Draco lachte scharf auf.

„Das muss sie mir nicht sagen. Ich brülle niemanden völlig grundlos an."

„Du meinst letzten Freitag?"

„Ja, genau, nach Zaubertränken, als du mich vor allen Leuten fertig gemacht hast."

„Dein Kommentar über Longbottoms Eltern war auch wirklich daneben."

Draco setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und funkelte Harry an.

„Er könnte sich auch selber verteidigen, wenn eine Spur von dieser ach so hoch gelobten Gryffindorcourage in ihm stecken würde. Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ausgerechnet mein Bruder - von allen Leuten - ihn verteidigen und mir dazu noch solche Sachen sagen sollte."

„Longbottom kann sich auch selber verteidigen – ich habe ihm einfach keine Chance gelassen!! Ich ...Und außerdem kann ich mich an mehr als eine Gelegenheit erinnern, bei der du mich vor dem gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum fertig gemacht hast."

„Das war nur vor Slytherins!", protestierte Draco. Harry sah ihn vernichtend an und sein Bruder warf die Hände etwas in die Luft. „Na schön, aber so gemein wie du war ich nie!"

„Habe ich mich vielleicht bei Lucius über dich beschwert?", erkundigte Harry sich genervt. „Ich brauche keinen Papa um einen Streit zu führen."

„Es ist deine Schuld, wenn du ihn nicht als Vater willst!", gab Draco zurück.

„Selbst wenn, ich würde nicht jedes Mal zu ihm rennen, wenn du was Gemeines sagst!"Harry sah Draco leicht verächtlich an.

„Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen!", schmollte Draco.

„Und ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen dafür, was ich gesagt habe!", erwiderte Harry.

„Fein.", sagte Draco.

„Fein."Harry und Draco betrachteten sich stumm, bis Draco aufstand.

„Na schön, für Mama kann ich probieren nett zu sein. Ich hab sie nämlich auch gern!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Niemand hat das Gegenteil behauptet. Gehen wir Essen?"

Als sie das Esszimmer betraten, bemerkten sie die deutlich kühle Atmospähre zwischen ihren Eltern.

Harry setzte sich etwas gezwungen lächelnd an seinen Platz und sah auf den voll gedeckten Tisch. Narcissa zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Und jetzt beschuldige uns nicht wir hätten die Hauselfen zu mehr Arbeit angetrieben. Sie wollten euch etwas Besonderes bieten an euerem ersten Tag zurück."

Harrys Lächeln wurde ehrlicher, als er auf die Kasserolle direkt vor seinem Teller sah.

„Minnie hat sich auch erinnert, dass ich ihr ein Kompliment über ihren Shepherd's Pie gemacht habe."Fröhlich schaufelte er sich den Teller voll. Die Familie aß eine Weile schweigend, bis Narcissa sich etwas räusperte.

„Und habt ihr Partnerinnen für den Ball gefunden? Das habt ihr gar nicht geschrieben."

„Ich gehe wieder mit Pansy.", sagte Draco mürrisch. Narcissa lächelte.

„Aber das ist doch schön, Draco."

„Pansy Parkinson, Mama. Letztes Jahr fandest du sie unerträglich."

Narcissa hüstelte etwas. „Ich bin sicher, dass ich so etwas nie gesagt habe. - Was ist mit dir, Orpheus?"

„Millicent Bulstrode.", antwortete Harry etwas desinteressiert, während er sich zu seiner zweiten Portion half.

„Bulstrode??"Lucius Gabel stoppte kurz über dem Teller. „Die Tochter von Moulton Bulstrode?"

„Ich habe sie nie nach dem Namen ihres Vaters gefragt", antwortete Harry, immer noch mit nur äußerst geringem Interesse. Narcissa hakte nach.

„Ist sie eine Slytherin? Und Reinblut?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und nickte. „Slytherin und Reinblut, ja. Wow."

Narcissa seufzte. „Dann muss es die Tochter von Moulton sein."

„Hm."Lucius Gesicht versteinerte sich etwas und er schob seine Gabel mechanisch in seinen Pie. Harry sah die beiden erstaunt an.

„Stimmt etwas nicht mit ihrem Vater?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."Lucius lächelte etwas gezwungen. „Wir müssen euch beiden noch neue Ballroben kaufen, fällt mir dabei ein."

„Oh ja."Narcissa nickte. „Ich habe einen Termin bei Madam Malkins für Dienstagmorgen vereinbart. Passte euch das?"

„Wie lange dauert so etwas?"Harry sah sie misstrauisch an. „Am Nachmittag wollte ich Daphne Greenwood mit Blaise Zabini besuchen gehen."   
„Oh, dann bist du sicher fertig., "versicherte Narcissa ihm. „Wir können in der Winkelgasse zu Mittag essen und du kannst direkt von dort flohen. Ich habe schon ein Design für euch im Kopf ..."

„Ich will aber etwas weniger Langweiliges als letztes Jahr!", unterbrach Draco sie. Den Rest des Essens diskutieren Draco und Narcissa über Ballroben und Harry begann an Narcissas Worten zu zweifeln.

Weihnachten war in Hogwarts immer speziell gewesen, aber auch in Malfoy Manor hatten die Hauselfen sich alle Mühe gegeben die Manor weihnachtlich herzurichten. Der Weihnachtsbaum, den sie im Salon bereits am Sonntagmorgen aufstellten, war fast so hoch wie der in Hogwarts und kunstvoll verziert. Aber auch im Ostflügel, wo Harry und Draco wohnten, hatten die Hauselfen gewirkt. Ihre Bettlaken waren rot und dunkelgrün, die Wände waren mit Stechpalmenzweigen und Glöckchen verziert (sogar das Fantasy Schwert, das Harry von dem „echten"Orpheus Malfoy übernommen hatte). In ihrem Wohnzimmer standen ein eigener kleiner Tannenbaum und immer eine Schüssel gefüllt mit Nüssen, Mandarinen und Schokolade. Wie in Hogwarts verschwanden und erschienen überall Mistelzweige und kleine Glöckchen – die gingen Harry allerdings mit der Zeit auf die Nerven. Besonders wenn er morgens verschlafen unter der Dusche stand und plötzlich ein Glöckchen neben ihm Anfing „Stille Nacht"zu bimmeln. Trotz der fröhlichen Stimmung gingen Harry und Draco sich am Sonntag aus dem Weg. Lucius war den ganzen Tag weg um sich mit „Freunden"zu treffen

Am Montag – 22. Dezember – klopfte es etwas zaghaft an Harrys Tür und Draco kam rein mit einem Pergament in der Hand, das verdächtig nach Zaubertrank aussah. Skeptisch sah Harry von der Lektüre über die korrekte Pflege von Feuerblitzen auf. Draco lächelte gewinnend.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Zeit hast mir mit einem Zaubertrank zu helfen."Er wedelte mit dem Pergament. „Der ist auf der Liste für die ZAG's."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ist er?"

„Ja."Draco stand immer noch in der Nähe der Tür und sah etwas verloren aus. Harry wollte sich nicht von Narcissa vorwerfen lassen es nicht wenigstens probiert zu haben und legte seufzend sein Buch weg. „Ich nehme an du hast geschaut ob wir alle Zutaten haben."

Merklich erleichtert nickte Draco und begann den Trank und die Zutaten in Details zu erklären, die wohl nicht mal bei den UTZ's gefragt wurden. Im Gegensatz zu Hermine, allerdings, bestand bei Draco immer die Gefahr, dass er sich in den unwichtigen Details verlor. Harry stand auf und schubste Draco in Richtung Labor, wo sie unverzüglich mit dem Trank begannen ohne dabei viel zu reden. Mittlerweile war Harry gut genug um nicht ständig Anweisungen zu bedürfen. Während Draco gewissenhaft mal im Uhrzeigersinn, mal im Gegenuhrzeigersinn rührte, kam Harry eine Idee: „Draco, möchtest du eine Herausforderung?"

„Herausforderung?"

„Wir könnten nach Muggel-London und ein Geschenk für die Hauselfen kaufen."

„Muggel-London? Geschenk für die Hauselfen?! Weisst du, mit wem du sprichst?"

„Natürlich weiss ich das! Darum ist es ja eine Herausforderung. Ich wollte schon lange einmal richtig Weihnachtseinkäufe machen in London. Ich durfte früher nur nie."

„Du meinst diese Squibs?"Überrascht sah Draco ihn an. Harry sprach aus guten Gründen sehr selten mit Draco über seine angebliche Ziehfamilie. „Haben die dich nie mitgenommen?"

„Nein", Harry dachte düster an die Dursleys zurück. „Aber es hat ihnen immer sehr gefallen. Ich war in der Zeit bei einer Nachbarin. - Also was meinst du? Alleine darf ich bestimmt nicht gehen."

Draco sah ihn skeptisch an. „Wenn du meinst ... wir können Papa ja fragen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er das erlaubt. Aber ein Geschenk für die Hauselfen???"

„Warum nicht?", fragte Harry fröhlich und Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er schien sich darauf zu verlassen, dass Lucius diese Gedanken schon austreiben würde.

Lucius hob die Augenbrauen in seiner überheblichen Art, als seine Söhne wenig später in seinem Büro standen.

„Muggel-London? Orpheus, du glaubst tatsächlich, dass sei sicher?"

„Keiner kennt uns dort, oder? Und ich kenne mich in der Muggelwelt aus, keine Sorge. Das einzige Problem werden die Menschenmengen sein."

„Und was für Geschenke wollt ihr den Hauselfen kaufen?"

Lucius Stimme und Miene waren sehr ungläubig, als er das sagte. Draco protestierte sofort, dass das nicht seine Idee gewesen war. Harry lachte nur.

„Uns fällt schon etwas ein."

Lucius winkte entnervt mit einer Hand.   
„Na schön, dann geht halt. Ihr habt vier Stunden, keine Minute länger."

Ungläubig sah Draco seinen Vater an, noch als Harry ihn aus dem Zimmer schubste um möglichst schnell seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, bevor Lucius es sich anders überlegte.

Harry lachte, als Draco vorsichtig seinen Kopf aus dem Tropfenden Kessel steckte.

„Komm schon, Draco, lass uns gehen. Du warst ja auch schon bei Kings Cross, oder?"

„Ich komme ja schon."

Zögernd trat Draco auf den Bürgersteig und schloss die Tür der Kneipe hinter ihm.

„Und jetzt nehmen wir den Muggelbus?"

„Ja, lass mich das regeln."

„Ich habe Muggelbusse gesehen. Rot und zweistöckig, oder?"„Jap."„Und man muss auf den Bus warten?"

„Für jemanden, der Muggel nicht mag, hast du erstaunliches Wissen."

Draco grinste selbstzufrieden, als er sich neben Harry an die Haltestelle stellte.

Harry hatte nicht übertrieben – es schien sich wirklich ganz London in die Innenstadt zu pressen. Draco beschwerte sich mindestens alle fünf Minuten über das Gedrängel. Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob diese Exkursion wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war. Als sie sich gerade den Weihnachtsschmuck in Marks & Spencers ansahen, entdeckte Harry einen bekannten Haarbusch. Er wusste, er sollte nicht, aber ...

„Hallo Granger!"

Hermine drehte sich auf ihren Fersen um – so schnell dass die Tüte die sie hielt, der Frau neben ihr direkt in die Unterschenkel knallte. Hochrot entschuldigte Hermine sich bei der Frau, bevor sie die Malfoys vor sich wieder mit offenem Mund betrachtete.

„Orpheus? – Malfoy?"

Draco und Hermine gaben sich noch nicht einmal Mühe sich freundlich anzulächeln, das blieb an Harry hängen.

„Machst du letzte Weihnachtseinkäufe?"

„Ja, ich bin mit meinen Eltern hier. Was macht ihr hier? Ich dachte ihr hättet euch gestritten?"

„In Malfoy Manor herrscht Waffenstillstand. Und ich hatte Lust mir einmal Muggel-London anzuschauen."

„Oh."Hermine sah zweifelnd zu Draco.

„Und ich wollte nicht alleine hierhin, also habe ich Draco mitgeschleppt."

Draco schnaubte. „Allerdings. Ich weiss nicht, warum ich zugestimmt habe. So ein Gedränge und all dieser Billigkram!"

„Ja, ich frage mich auch, warum ihr nicht in Harrods seid."

„Harrods? Was ist das?" Draco sah Harry fragend an.

„Das teuerste Kaufhaus Londons, da bekommt man nur Luxuxartikel. – Glaube ich.", fügte er hinzu, als er Hermines erstauntes Gesicht sah.

„Und warum sind wir nicht sofort dorthin?"

Draco hatte einen Schmollmund aufgesetzt. Harry unterdrückte das Grinsen, das sich über seinem Gesicht ausbreiten wollte, und bemerkte wie auch Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Weil ich erst hier ein paar Besorgungen machen wollte."

Harry griff nach einer Packung Weihnachtskugeln, mit denen Draco geliebäugelt hatte, von denen er aber natürlich nie zugeben würde, dass er sie mochte. Er lächelte Hermine an.

„Schöne Weihnachten, Granger. Und sag Weasley, ich wünsche seinem Vater gute Besserung."

Hermine sah ihn zweifelnd an, verabschiedete sich aber halbwegs freundlich (von Harry). Harry schleppte Draco noch in die Spieleabteilung und in die Lebensmittelabteilung. Er kaufte zwei Familienpackungen von Kiplings Mince Pies. Dudley hatte die immer so gern gehabt, dass Harry nie welche essen durfte.

Schließlich standen sie aber doch vor Harrods. Draco sah sich zufrieden am Eingang um.

„Nun, das ist mehr mein Stil."

Harry rollte die Augen und zog Draco ins Innere des Luxusparadieses. Da sie noch kein Geschenk für Narcissa hatten, gingen sie als Erstes in die Schmuckabteilung. Die Verkäufer sahen zwar missbilligend auf Harrys Marks & Spencer Plastiktüten, aber als ihnen klar wurde, dass Dracos Interesse an Swarowski Schmuck echt war, wurden sie mit der Zuvorkommendheit behandelt die Draco gewohnt war. Sie entschieden sich für ein Diamantkollier für schlappe 135 Pfund. Harry hatte das Charms Armband für 165 Pfund bevorzugt, aber Draco hielt das für Humbug. Daphne bekam einen riesigen Teddybär, Pansy eine Flasche Parfüm. Draco kaufte sich ein Hemd und eine Jacke, die er für viel stylisher hielt, als seine übliche „Verkleidung" und bewegte auch Harry zum Kauf eines T-Shirts. Es war Emeraldgrün, die Farbe von Lily Potters Augen, die Dumbledore für Harry Potter ausgesucht hatte. In der Kinderabteilung fanden sie schliesslich kleine Federdecken – genau in Hauselfengrösse. Harry grinste Draco an, der einfach nickte. Nachdem ihnen auch die Decken gehörten, hatten sie allerdings so viele Taschen, dass sie sich entschieden ein Taxi zum Tropfenden Kessel zu nehmen und zurück zur Manor zu flohen. Lucius und Narcissa standen gerade im Flur, als ihre Söhne mit ihren Einkäufen in ihre Zimmer wollten. Lucius hob die Brauen.

„Hat euch der Kaufrausch befallen?"   
Harry wurde rot, aber Draco grinste bloß.

„Es war Orpheus Idee! Dieses Harrods ist gar nicht so schlecht. Das hat Stil."   
Harry verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts. Lucius sah kritisch auf die Taschen.

„Du erwähnst ‚Muggel' und ‚Stil' in einem Satz?"

Draco wurde etwas rot, aber nickte etwas trotzig. Lucius hob nur die Brauen und sah dann zu Harry.

„Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen, Orpheus?"

Harry nickte – es war sowieso eigentlich eine Aufforderung gewesen und keine Frage.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag stand Harry in Lucius Malfoys Büro – der Mann, wie er sich immer erinnern musste, der ihn gezeugt hatte. Lucius setzte sich auf seinen Ledersessel und lehnte sich zurück. Einladend nickte er auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.   
„Setz dich doch, Orpheus."

Harry setzte sich, unsicher warum er in diesem Büro war. Lucius lächelte leicht säuerlich.

„Dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem meine Söhne Muggellondon leer kaufen, hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen."

Harry lächelte ebenfalls, etwas bösartig, enthielt sich aber eines Kommentars. Lucius seufzte etwas und spielte mit seinem Stock.

„Du hast dich gut eingelebt in Slytherin, scheint es. Wen besuchst du noch einmal morgen?"   
„Daphne Greenwood. Gemeinsam mit Blaise Zabini."   
„Ah ja, "Lucius nickte. „Das ist gut, beides keine Familien von denen mir ernsthafte Sympathien mit Todessern bekannt sind."

„Das beruhigt mich wirklich", sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Sollte es auch", bestätigte Lucius. „Du bist gut mit diesem Mädchen befreundet?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ziemlich gut. Wieso?"

„Ich war heute bei Dumbledore. Er hatte mir gesagt, vielleicht kannst du einen Nachmittag die Weasleys als ‚Harry' besuchen. Du müsstest so tun, als ob du Daphne Greenwood besuchen willst."

Lucius Gesicht verzog sich mit Widerwillen, als er diese Mitteilung rausrückte. Aber Harry strahlte ihn nur an.

„Wirklich? Ich darf? Danke!!"Er konnte das Jauchzen in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken und probierte es auch erst gar nicht. Er würde endlich Ron und Hermine sehen! Als Harry! Er zwang sich ruhig auf dem Stuhl sitzen zu bleiben während seine Mundwinkel sich anstrengten immer höher zu gelangen. Lucius schürzte die Lippen.

„Mir wäre es lieber wenn du wirklich die Greenwoods besuchen würdest. Aber ich will mich darüber nicht mit Dumbledore anlegen. Frag Daphne wenn du morgen bei ihr bist, ob du am 28.zu ihnen flohen kannst."

„Mach ich!", sagte Harry fröhlich und sprang förmlich in sein Zimmer. Da er in dieser Stimmung nicht Draco oder Narcissa begegnen wollte, schnappte er sich seinen Feuerblitz aus dem Besenschuppen und flog aufs Quidditchfeld. Dort flog er ausgelassen für eine halbe Stunde Runden, bis Draco ihn fand und beleidigt war, dass Harry ohne ihn trainiert hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Harry wieder in der Lage mit Draco umzugehen und er ließ sich auf ein Training mit ihm ein.


	12. Weihnachten

Hier ist endlich Kapitel 12 .. und ich habe ein Geständnis ... Kapitel 13 wird leider auch noch etwa 2 Wochen dauern, denke ich. Sorry ... ein paar kleine Änderungen im Entwurf in den vorigen Kapiteln machen leider je weiter die Geschichte fortschreitet immer grösseres Umschreiben erforderlich und im Moment macht das Leben ausserhalb des Internets meine Zeit knapp.

Dafür hat Monja wieder schnell und gut betagelesen! Danke!!!!!

Teil: 12/? (Ich lass mich auf keine Zahlen mehr ein ... bei der Überarbeitung werden die Kapitel irgendwie so viel länger, dass man sie aufspalten muss ... 15-17 vermutlich)

Pairings: Keine

Warnung: Völlig canon-fremde Grundidee – die Geschichte wird mehr oder weniger dem fünften Buch folgen, aber der Canon ist natürlich überall gebogen wo es nötig war.

Kommentare:

Allgemeine Kommentare siehe Kapitel 1

Danke für alle Reviews, wie immer Macht weiter so, ich freu mich über jedes Review und wenn es nur ein „ich werde weiterlesen"ist ....

Die Szene mit Ron und Hermine folgt leider erst im nächsten Kapitel denke ich, Harry muss sich da noch etwas gedulden ....

**Kapitel 12**

Der Besuch bei Madame Malkins am Dienstag war fast so schrecklich wie Harry ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Narcissa versuchte ihn dazu zu bewegen eine äußerst förmliche Robe zu kaufen, die Dracos und Lucius' ähnlich sah, aber Harry weigerte sich strikt. Dracos Robe war zwar nicht ganz so schlimm wie im letzten Jahr – sie war blau und silbern statt schwarz, auch wenn der Schnitt recht ähnlich war. Harry fand sich schlussendlich in einer sehr alltäglich geschnittenen Robe in schwarz, silbern und grün – er sah ein wenig aus wie eine wandelnde Slytherinflagge, aber da es inzwischen fast zwölf war, ließ er Narcissa die Robe bezahlen. Und sagte sich einmal mehr, dass unter dieser Robe garantiert niemand den Vorzeige-Gryffindor Harry Potter vermuten würde. Nachdem sie Madame Malkins verlassen hatten und diese ihnen versicherte, dass die Roben noch am selben Abend in Malfoy Manor sein würden, war bereits ein Uhr vorbei. Und Narcissa bestand darauf, dass Harry etwas essen müsste bevor er bei den Greenwoods eintraf.

Etwas verlegen trat Harry kurz nach zwei aus dem Kamin der Greenwoods. Daphne und Blaise sprangen ihm fröhlich entgegen.

„Hallo Orpheus! Schön das du kommen konntest."Daphne umarmte ihn kurz, bevor Blaise ihm auf die Schulter schlug und ihn ebenfalls begrüsste.

Harry grinste die beiden an. „Schön euch zu sehen. Entschuldigt die Verspätung, ich war mit Narcissa und Draco Ballroben kaufen."Er nickte etwas verlegen zu Daphnes Eltern. Die Greenwoods waren eine alte Reinblutfamilie, aber obwohl sie nicht so arm wie die Weasleys waren, kamen sie in Reichtum und Einfluss doch nirgendwo an die Malfoys heran. Daphnes Eltern wirkten fast so nervös wie Harry.

„Guten Tag Mr. Greenwood, Mrs. Greenwood."Er hielt ihnen eine Weinflasche entgegen. „Von meinem Onkel und meiner Tante."

„Hallo Orpheus.", lächelte Mrs. Greenwood. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Daphne hat uns viel von dir erzählt."

Harry lächelte zurück und wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte. Aber Blaise war schon an seiner Seite.

„Jetzt wo du endlich da bist, können wir ja anfangen. Daphnes Mutter ist eine geniale Klavierspielerin und wird uns auf dem Piano begleiten. Du tanzt mit Daphne und ich verbessere dich."

Blaise schien diese Übung tatsächlich als Spass zu sehen. Mrs. Greenwood hingegen errötete etwas.

„Nun ja, ‚geniale Klavierspielerin' vielleicht nicht, aber es sollte reichen für ein wenig Tanzmusik."

Der Nachmittag verlief im Weitern friedlich. Harry tanzte mit Daphne unter dem kritischen Auge von Blaise, der ihn von Zeit zu Zeit von hinten hielt um ihn zu führen. Gegen Ende, als Harry eigentlich dachte, er könnte es jetzt, packte Blaise ihn unerwartet von hinten. Erschrocken trat Harry auf Daphnes Fuss und stieß sie beinahe auf den Boden. Als sie beide wieder stabil standen, drehte Harry sich zu Blaise um, aber er hatte keine Chance etwas zu sagen, weil eine empörte Daphne sich vor Blaise stellte, der Mühe hatte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Blaise, du Volltrottel!! Was sollte das? Orpheus hat perfekt getanzt!!! Musstest du ihn unbedingt erschrecken?"

„Ja, "gab Blaise zu, nicht im Mindesten reumütig. „Es war so verlockend."

„Du ... du ...!"

„Kinder, streitet euch nicht."Mrs. Greenwood war vom Piano aufgestanden und lächelte ihre aufgebrachte Tochter an. „Wollen wir uns jetzt zu etwas Kaffee und Kuchen setzen?"

Blaise und Harry nickten sofort eifrig und wurden von ihrer Gastgeberin (gefolgt von Daphne) in das Esszimmer geführt. Auf ihrem Weg dorthin griff Harry nach seiner Tasche in der sich die Geschenke für Daphne und Blaise befanden.

Als sie mit Kaffee und Kuchen versorgt waren und gesättigt um den Tisch herum saßen, zog Harry seine Tasche hervor. Daphne sah das Geschenkpapier daraus hervorschimmern und klatschte in die Hände.

„Du hast Geschenke!"

Harry wurde etwas rot und nickte. Daphne sprang vom Tisch auf.

„Ich habe auch welche, ich hole sie schnell."

Blaise erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Bin auch gleich wieder da."

„So blieb Harry nur mit Daphnes Eltern am Tisch sitzen und lächelte sie immer noch etwas verlegen an. Mr. Greenwood räusperte sich.

„So, Orpheus, das sind deine ersten englischen Weihnachten?"

„Err ... ja."Harry nickte noch verlegener.

„Nicht mehr so warm, was?"

Harry erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, wo Australien lag.

„Ehm ja ... es ist ziemlich kalt hier."

Zu seiner großen Erleichterung kamen Daphne und Blaise wieder in das Zimmer, beide mit ähnlichen Taschen. Daphne griff, kaum saß sie, in ihre Tasche.

„Ich verteile zuerst die Geschenke, okay?"

Bevor sie antworten kannten lag je ein Päckchen vor Harry und Blaise. Neugierig öffnete Harry das Kleine vor ihm. Es enthielt eine kleine Chudley Cannons Terminplaner. Er öffnete die erste Seite und fand eine Widmung von Daphne:

„Da wir dir immer die Hausaufgaben sagen mussten ... ich hoffe die Chudley Cannons helfen, dann wären sie wenigstens in etwas gut. Schöne Weihnachten. Daphne."Um die Notiz war ein grosses Herzchen gemalt. Harry grinste etwas als er die Widmung sah. Eigentlich stimmte er Daphne ja zu, aber er war loyal zu Ron daher unterstützte er die Chudley Cannons. Blaise, der von Daphne ein Buch über magisches Zeichnen bekommen hatte sah auf Harrys Terminplaner und grinste.

„Du solltest bei denen Sucher werden, wenn du mit der Schule fertig bist. Dann hätten sie wenigstens Chancen."

„Ach, seid still."Harry legte seine Hand schützend über die Terminplaner. „Gib uns lieber deine Geschenke, Blaise."

Mit einer weit ausholenden Geste schwang Blaise sich seine Tasche auf den Schoss und reichte Harry und Daphne je ein Geschenk.

„Bitte schön. Ich hoffe es gefällt."

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry das protzige Päckchen, das Blaise ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Kaum öffnete er die Schleife sprang auch schon das Papier auf und eine Goldfontäne sprühte Harry entgegen. Nach etwas Husten und Handwedeln sah er ein kleines, etwas antik wirkendes Buch in der Mitte von viel weihnachtlichem Füllmaterial liegen. Vorsichtig hob er es hoch. „Eine kleine Einführung in die Sitten und Gebräuche des magischen Englands."Blaise sah ihn etwas verlegen an.

„Ich weiß du magst Bücher nicht so, aber genau das gleiche Buch hat mein englischer Großvater meinem Vater zur Verlobung mit meiner Mutter gegeben. Und mein Vater hat gesagt, das wäre das beste Geschenk gewesen."

Harry lächelte.

„Danke Blaise. Das war auch sicher nicht einfach zu finden."

„Nein, allerdings nicht!", bestätigte Blaise sofort. „Aber das erzähle ich dir ein anderes Mal. Wie gefällt dir dein Geschenk, Daphne?"

Daphne saß völlig verzückt vor einem Foto Ernie McMillans, das Blaise in einen Rahmen mit Hufflepuff-Folien gesteckt hatte.

„Wahnsinn!", brachte sie schließlich heraus. „Wie hast du nur ein Bild von ihm bekommen, Blaise?"

Blaise zwinkerte. „Das ist mein Geheimnis."

Als Letzter zog Harry seinen Sack hervor und verteilte Päckchen.

„Ein Teddybär!"Daphne sah das Plüschtier freudig an. „Wie süß. Und der ist muggel-gemacht?"

Harry nickte. Verwundert drehte Daphne den Teddybär. „Der ist trotzdem süß.", beschloss sie. „Aber der kann nichts, oder?"

Harry lachte. „Nein, aber mit den richtigen Zaubersprüchen kann man es ihm vielleicht beibringen."

Daphne hob ablehnend die Hand, die nicht den Bär streichelte. „Bloß nicht. Mein alter Teddybär brachte immer mein Bett durcheinander."

Für Blaise hatte Harry einen Hut gekauft, mit dem Blaise in einem Katalog geliebäugelt hatte, ihn dann aber nicht bestellt hatte, weil seine Eltern dagegen wären einen elften Hut zu kaufen. Er war nicht ganz nach Harrys Geschmack; Aus burgunderfarbenen Samt, eher kurz mit abgeflachter Spitze und einem grünen Rand, aber er musste ihn ja nicht tragen. Blaise schwang seinen Arm um Harry, kaum hatte er den Hut ausgepackt und ehrfurchtsvoll auf seinen Kopf gesetzt.

„Danke Orpheus! Der ist Klasse!"Er sprang auf und stellte sich vor einen Spiegel, der ihm riet den Hut etwas gerader aufzusetzen. Empört probierte Blaise dem Spiegel klarzumachen, dass dieser Hut etwas nach hinten kippen musste, aber ohne Erfolg. Schmollend setzte er sich wieder an den Tisch und informierte die kichernden Damen der Greenwoods, dass ihr Spiegel völlig altmodisch wäre.

Wenig später war es dann aber Zeit zu gehen und nachdem Blaise und Harry sich artig von den älteren Greenwoods verabschiedet hatten, folgten sie Daphne in den Salon. Als Blaise verschwunden war, stand Harry alleine mit Daphne im Raum. Sie reichte ihm das Flohpulver, von dem er eine Handvoll nahm, aber statt sich ins Feuer zu stellen, lehnte er sich an die Wand und sah Daphne Ernst an.

„Daphne, kann ich am 28. wiederkommen und für ein paar Stunden verschwinden – meine alten Freunde aus Australien sind in London."

Daphne sah ihn halb geschockt, halb neugierig an. Wie alle Slytherins hatte sie die Gerüchte gehört, dass man in Australien überzeugt vom Tod Orpheus' war. Seine Freunde hatten das Thema aber immer gemieden.

„Darfst du mit denen Kontakt haben?", rang Daphne sich schliesslich zu einer Frage durch.

„Nein.", sagte Harry grimmig.

„Aber .... was willst du tun?"Daphne wirkte immer noch etwas mitgenommen.

„Ich weiss wo sie sein werden ... und ich werde mich verkleiden. Sie werden mich nicht als Orpheus erkennen."

Daphne sah ihn vorsichtig an, aber Harrys Gesicht wirkte wohl so entschlossen, dass sie nachgab.

„Okay, ich sage meinen Eltern wir gehen zur Winkelgasse."

„Danke, Daphne, du bist eine klasse Freundin!"Harry strahlte sie an. Daphne seufzte.

„Du musst jetzt gehen Orpheus, aber ..."Sie sah ihn unsicher an. „Wirst du uns eines Tages erzählen, was eigentlich geschehen ist, bevor du hierherkamst?"

Harry sah sie plötzlich wieder sehr ernst an. „Eines Tages sicher, Daphne."

„Danke."Sie lächelte leicht und gab ihm eine schnelle Umarmung. Harry winkte hier zu, bevor er in Malfoy Manor sehr nachdenklich aus dem Kamin stieg. Die Geschichte die Lucius sich ausgedacht hatte war mehr als zerbrechlich ... der Kontakt zwischen australischen und englischen Zauberern schien nicht so eng zu sein, aber jeder Zeit könnte auffliegen, dass Orpheus Malfoy angeblich noch am Leben ist. Wie würden die alten Freunde von Orpheus leiden, wenn er sozusagen noch einmal starb?

Mittwoch beim Frühstück lächelte Lucius Harry an, was nichts Gutes ahnen ließ.

„Du hast gestern tanzen geübt bei den Greenwoods, oder?"

Harry sah kurz böse zu Draco, dann zuckte er die Schultern.

„Ja. Und?"

Lucius lächelte immer noch leicht überheblich.

„Es freut mich, dass du dir Mühe gibst auf dem Ball eine gute Figur zu machen."

„Schön."

„Und heute Morgen werden wir noch einmal die Geschichte der Malfoys und der anderen wichtigen Reinblutfamilien durchgehen, damit du dich in der Konversation nicht blamierst."Lucius schenkte sich dabei wie nebenbei Tee nach. Harry sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Was? Haben die keine interessanteren Themen?"Hilfe suchend sah er zu Narcissa, aber die nickte nur ihrem Mann zu.

„Das ist keine schlechte Idee, Lucius."

„Aber ..."begann Harry, aber Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist tatsächlich eines der Hauptthemen auf so einem Ball. Und es wäre sicher gut, wenn du den Unterhaltungen etwas folgen könntest."Sie hob die Hand als Harry wieder den Mund öffnete und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Wir wollen nicht, dass dir ein Fauxpas unterläuft, nicht wahr?"

Harry hatte zwar noch durch das ganze Frühstück geschmollt, fand sich aber nach dem Frühstück mit Lucius in der Familiengallerie. Wenn das Lucius Vorstellung von schönen Stunden mit seinem Sohn war? Lucius drehte sich um, nachdem er die Tür zu der Galerie geschlossen hatte.

„Hast du das Buch über die Malfoys gelesen, dass ich dir gegeben hatte, Orpheus?"

„Err ...."Harry wurde etwas rot. Die Existenz dieses Buches hatte er völlig vergessen.

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht.", seufzte Lucius. „Erinnerst du dich an den ersten bekannten Malfoy?"

Ohne Harrys „Nein"abzuwarten lief Lucius voraus in den hintersten Teil der Galerie zu einem Gemälde eines sehr wild aussehenden Mannes, der sich im Gegensatz zu den anderen Porträts nicht bewegte.

„Dies hier ist ein Porträt von Michel Malfoy ... ein Normanne der um 990, also lange vor der Muggeleroberung, nach England zog. Er lebte zur Zeit der Gründer.", fügte er hinzu und Harrys säuerliches Gesicht verriet ihm, dass Harry soviel Geschichtswissen besaß. „Wir besitzen kein zeitgenössisches Porträt, daher ist dieses hier unbewegt wie ein Muggelbild. Michel Malfoy war ein enger Freund von Salazar Slytherin..."

Harry ließ Lucius Stimme an sich vorbeiziehen. Nach einer Ewigkeit, die aber nicht länger als 3,5 Stunden gedauert haben konnte, da sie nicht zum Mittagessen gerufen worden waren, fingen zwei Bilder die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry.

„Ignatius Malfoy.", sagte Lucius mit etwas emotionalerer Stimme als bei den anderen Porträts. „Dein Großvater."

„Lucius!"Der Mann auf dem Porträt wirkte nicht erheitert. „Mein eigener Sohn ... sperrt mich in diesem Rahmen ein!"

„Aus gutem Grund ... du würdest mich aus meinem vertreiben!", warf der junge Mann im Porträt daneben ein.

„Allerdings würde ich das .... nachdem ich dich aus der Galerie verbannt hatte, du nichtswürdiger Abklatsch eines Malfoys!!! Dein Bruder musste dich natürlich wieder aufhängen."

„Vater, Markus, könntet ihr euch nicht wenigstens vor Orpheus zurückhalten?", unterbrach Lucius den Streit zwischen dem Bild seines Vaters und dem Bild seines Bruders.

„Orpheus, ey?"Ignatius Malfoy warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Lucius hat mir von dir erzählt, mein Junge ... du hast noch viel zu lernen, wenn du nicht so enden willst, wie mein ... mein Sohn dort."Er wies auf das Porträt von Markus. Harry öffnete den Mund um zu erwidern, dass er vorhatte, genau wie Markus zu werden, aber Lucius umfasste seinen Oberarm und drückte kurz zu. Harry nickte nur freundlich.  
„Wir gehen dann.", kündigte Lucius an und nachdem Harry sich von Ignatius verabschiedet hatte, zwinkerte er Markus im vorbeigehen zu.

Endlich kam der 25. Dezember. Draco hämmerte um sechs Uhr morgens an Harrys Tür und sprang förmlich ins Zimmer, als Harry verschlafen öffnete.

„Orpheus! Komm schon, wach auf! Mama und Papa sollten auch bald unten sein! Zieh dich an!"

Im Halbschlaf zog Harry seine besten Roben aus dem Schrank und stand fünfzehn Minuten später im Salon. Der Baum war von den Hauselfen hell erleuchtet worden und Teller mit Süssigkeiten standen überall bereit. Wahre Berge an Geschenken türmten sich unter und neben dem Baum. Narcissa und Lucius hatten ebenfalls ihre besten Roben angezogen – Narcissa hatte sogar Zeit gefunden sich so adrett wie immer zu frisieren. Sie strahlte, als Harry als Letzter in den Salon trat.

„Da bist du ja. Sollen wir ein Lied singen, bevor wir die Geschenke öffnen?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen, aber Narcissa hatte bereits mit „Stille Nacht"begonnen und ihre Familie stimmte mit ein. Harry hatte Draco eine Auswahl von Fred und Georges harmloseren Produkten besorgt (Falsche Zauberstäbe, Kanarienvogelcrème u. ä.), Draco hatte Harry ein Buch über Beseninstandhaltung und eines über verschiedene Quidditchmanöver gekauft. Von Narcissa und Lucius hatten sie wieder Berge bekommen – unter anderem Bettwäsche von den Chudley Canons. Draco verzog nur angeekelt das Gesicht als er sie sah. Narcissa bewunderte ihr Kollier gebührend – und sogar Lucius gab zu, dass niemand erahnen könnte, dass es Muggelarbeit war.

Nachdem die Familie ihre Geschenke verteilt hatte, klingelte Draco nach den Hauselfen. Minnie und Arley erschienen besorgt.

„Haben Minnie und Arley etwas vergessen?"

Harry und Draco lächelten.

„Nein, aber wir haben ein Geschenk für euch."

„Geschenk?"

Die Hauselfen wirkten etwas verwirrt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort überreichten Harry und Draco je eine Karte und ein Päckchen. Minnie und Arley machten grosse Augen, nachdem sie ihre Geschenke vorsichtig ausgepackt hatten. Mit Hilfe von etwas Magie stand auf der einen Decke „Minnie"und auf der anderen „Arley". Die riesigen Augen der Hauselfen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Oh, die Master Malfoys ..."

Minnie rieb ihre Augen mit dem Geschirrtuch, das ihr als Kleid diente. Arley war zu gerührt um ein Wort herauszubringen. Harry grinste zufrieden.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten. Und Minnie – deine Mince Pies schmecken wirklich am Besten."

Er lächelte, als er an ihr Entsetzen dachte, als sie die Muggel Mince Pies gefunden hatte.

Am Nachmittag hatte Harry es endlich geschafft, Draco dazu zu bewegen ein Muggel-Spiel mit ihm zu spielen – Monopoly (er hatte eines im Sonderangbot von Mark&Spencer erstanden).Trotz Dracos Protesten zum Gegenteil wirkte er sehr angesteckt vom Monopoly-Fieber. Harry hatte sich gedacht, dass Draco das Spiel mögen würde, hatte sich aber nicht getraut es ihm zu schenken. Er grinste Draco zufrieden an, als dieser gerade mal wieder Geld an sein Hotel abliefern musste.

„Sooo – es war eine gute Idee den Hauselfen etwas zu schenken, oder? Sie haben sich gefreut, aber das Essen war nicht schlechter als sonst."

Draco lachte.

„Ja, okay, freundlich zu sein scheint ihrer Loyalität nicht zu schaden. Würdest du jetzt bitte würfeln und auch etwas Geld bei mir abladen?"

Am zweiten Weihnachtstag wollten Harry und Draco gerade zum Mittagessen hinuntergehen – nur ein leichtes Mahl, da es ein Buffet beim Ball geben würde – als Harry sah, wie sich eine kleine Kreatur durch die Eingangshalle schlich. Er stoppte auf der Treppe. Diese Hauselfe kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor.

„Oi!"

Der Hauself blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Harry hatte sich nicht geirrt – es war tatsächlich Kreacher.

„Was machst du hier?!"

„Kreacher ist hier um Mrs. Malfoy zu sehen – Master Malfoy?"

Harry fiel gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass Kreacher ihn in dieser Form nicht kannte. Er nahm die letzten Stufen der Treppe.

„Mein Name ist Orpheus Malfoy. Was willst du von Narcissa?"

„Kreacher tut es sehr Leid – Kreacher ist aus dem Haus gewiesen worden von seinem unwürdigen Herrn. Seine Mutter würde sich vor Scham im Grabe umdrehen, ja das würde sie meine geliebte Herrin ... und alles werfen sie fort."

Harry unterbrach. „Okay, Si ... dein Herr hat dich herausgeschmissen. Warum willst du zu Mrs. Malfoy?"

„Kreachers Herr ist Sirius Black – oh wie meine Herrin wünschte er sei nie geboren worden – Kreacher kommt zu Mrs. Malfoy, der Nichte seiner geliebten Herrin."

„Was macht der Hauself da?"

Draco war hinter Harry die Treppe heruntergekommen.

„Sirius Black hat ihn rausgeschmissen und jetzt ist er zu Narcissa gekommen – der letzten freien Black."

„Sirius Black? Du meinst den Flüchtling?"

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. Harry schluckte. O-oh.

„Bringen wir ihn zu Narcissa."

Er läutete eine Glocke und Arley erschien neben ihm. Er schickte beide zu Narcissa. Die Beiden verschwanden mit einem lauten Knall. Draco sah ihn immer noch etwas verwirrt an.

„Aber – wenn Sirius Black bei seinem Hauselfen war, war er dann auch im Haus der Blacks? Mama sagt, das sei ein schauderbarer Platz."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, in der Hoffnung sehr desinteressiert zu wirken.

„Kreacher scheint ihn nicht zu mögen."

„Nein, Sirius Black hat mit seiner Familie gebrochen. Wie Papas Bruder. Ich frage mich, ob Kreacher irgendwelche Informationen hat, die er Papa weitergeben kann."Er sah Harry ernst und etwas forschend an. „Du weisst ja, Papa ist ein überzeugter Todesser."

„Ich weiss."Harry presste die Lippen zusammen, als er auf die Stelle sah, an der Kreacher verschwunden war. Sirius hatte einen Fehler gemacht.

Kurz bevor sie zum Ball aufbrachen, bat Lucius Harry in sein Büro. Draco sah ihnen neugierig hinterher. Als sie das Büro im Westflügel erreicht hatten, schloss Lucius die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich.

„Orpheus, ich denke wir haben ein Problem. Ich glaube nicht, dass Draco es versteht wenn ich ihm sage, er dürfte auch Todessern nichts von diesem Besuch erzählen."

„Also musst du Informationen an Voldemort weitergeben?"

Lucius setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und nickte ernst.

„Ich fürchte ja. Aber Black scheint schlau genug gewesen zu sein, Kreacher zu verbieten die wichtigsten Informationen herauszugeben. Natürlich war es äußerste Dummheit, dass er Kreacher aus dem Haus gewiesen hat."

Harry verzog das Gesicht, aber ihm viel wenig ein, Sirius zu verteidigen.

„Kreacher hat eine etwas aufreizende Art, Lucius."

„Der Hauself ist geistig verwirrt."

„Wahrscheinlich hat Sirius ihn noch nicht einmal absichtlich aus dem Haus gewiesen."

„Sehr wahrscheinlich, ja. Ich werde es wohl morgen schaffen Albus zu kontaktieren, dann bespreche ich die Lage mit ihm."

Lucius und Harry, beide schon in ihren Ballroben, trafen Narcissa und Draco im Transportraum. Draco hielt bereits den Beutel mit Flohpulver in der Hand – Narcissa und Lucius würden apparieren. Narcissa lächelte ihnen zu.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Es wäre wirklich nicht sehr kavalierhaft von Draco und Orpheus ihre Partnerinnen warten zu lassen."  
„Entschuldige.", antwortete Lucius etwas förmlich. „Dann wollen wir jetzt keine Zeit verlieren."

Mit einem Knall verschwanden Narcissa und Lucius und liessen ihre Söhne zurück um zu flohen. Draco sah Harry neugierig an, als die Beiden fort waren.

„Was hat Papa dir gesagt?"

„Oh, nur dass ich die Sache mit Kreacher nicht weitergeben soll. Aber sehr viele Informationen hat der wohl sowieso nicht."

„Oder Papa hat einfach gesagt, er hätte nicht viele Informationen."

„Auch möglich.", stimmte Harry zu. „Kein Grund dir viele Sorgen zu machen. Lucius hat mich noch nicht aus dem Haus gewiesen."

Draco stöhnte genervt auf.

„Du nimmst Papa nicht ernst genug.", klagte er. Harry machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

„Ist doch egal. Wir müssen gehen, sie werden sich fragen wo wir bleiben."


	13. Der Ball

12.11: Betagelesen von Kayla! Vielen Danke

Und noch etwas: Kylyen hat mich in ihrem Review darauf aufmerksam gemacht ... in Kapitel 11 redeten Narcissa und Lucius von „Berhard Bulstrode"- das war natürlich Millis Vater. Nur ist mein Namensgedächtnis ein Sieb und ich hatte es mir bei meinen Notizen nicht aufgeschrieben. Ich entschuldige mich bei allen, die das verwirrt hat! Ich hab es in Kapitel 11 geändert, weil viele Leute den Namen in 11 wohl überlesen haben (es war jedenfalls nur Kylyen aufgefallen), während er in 13 selber auftauchte.

Teil: 13/? (Ich lass mich auf keine Zahlen mehr ein ... bei der Überarbeitung werden die Kapitel irgendwie so viel länger, dass man sie aufspalten muss ... 17 vermutlich)

Pairings: Keine

Warnung: Völlig canon-fremde Grundidee – die Geschichte wird mehr oder weniger dem fünften Buch folgen, aber der Canon ist natürlich überall gebogen wo es nötig war.

Kommentare:

Allgemeine Kommentare siehe Kapitel 1

Danke für alle Reviews – fühlt euch alle geknuddelt und ich hoffe ihr habt die Geschichte noch nicht vergessen (und schreibt ein Review obwohl ich so langsam war)

**Kapitel 13**

Harry trat aus einem Kamin im Empfangszimmer der Merlin Hall und sah sich vorsichtig um. Draco stand an der Tür mit Lucius und Narcissa – und Walden Macnair. Zaghaft ging er auf die Gruppe zu. Narcissa lächelte ihn strahlend an.

„Hallo Orpheus. Walden, ich glaube du kennst meinen Neffen Orpheus noch nicht. Orpheus, Walden Macnair, ein Freund von deinem Onkel."

„Freut mich,"brachte Harry knapp heraus und nahm zögerlich die Hand die ihm gereicht wurde. Macnair drückte kräftig zu.

„Orpheus Malfoy. Schön dich kennenzulernen. Ich hoffe du amüsierst dich auf deinem ersten Ball hier."

„Danke,"antwortete Harry und probierte verzweifelt seine Hand loszubekommen. Narcissa lächelte ihm und Draco zu.

„Warum sucht ihr nicht eure Partnerinnen, na? Ich habe gehört die Bulstrodes und die Parkinsons sind bereits hier."

Harry nickte ihr dankbar zu und Macnair liess endlich seine Hand los. Er und Draco verabschiedeten sich artig und sie traten in die Merlin Hall, in der die Crème der Reinblutfamilien sich für das Bankett sammelte. Pansy fiel schon von weitem auf, durch eine schreiend bunte Robe und einen eben so schreiend grünen Hut. Als sie näher kamen bemerkte Harry ebenfalls, dass ihr Ausschnitt von Narcissa wohl nicht gestattet worden wäre. Etwas gequält lächelnd trat Draco zu ihr, während Harry den Raum nach Millicent scannte. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schultern von hinten.

„Hallo Orpheus", kam Millicents Stimme. Er drehte sich um und atmete erleichtert auf, als er sah, dass ihre Robe sehr dezent geschnitten war und ihre etwas umfangreiche und muskulöse Figur möglichst vorteilhaft betonte – im Gegensatz zu ihren Alltagsroben – Harry hatte nicht gewusst, dass Millicent eine Taille hatte. Die Robe war in dunklem Grün gehalten, das gut zu Millicents Augen und Haaren passte.

„Hallo Millie. Schöne Robe, " begrüßte er sie. Millicents robustes Gesicht färbte sich rot.

„Danke Orpheus. Ich mag deine auch."

„Narcissa hat sie ausgesucht", wehrte Harry ab. Millicent nickte wie selbstverständlich.

„Komm, ich stell dich meinem Vater vor. Er steht dort drüben."Harry folgte ihr zu einem etwas schüchtern wirkenden Zauberer, der neben einer imposanten Hexe stand. Statt einem Hut, trug sie einen riesigen Turban, der Harry unangenehm an Quirell erinnerte. Millicent strahlte die Beiden an.

„Papa, Tante Cathie, das ist Orpheus Malfoy. Orpheus, das ist mein Vater, Moulton Bustrode und meine Tante, Catherine Coniston."

„Freut mich", antwortete Harry höflich und Narcissas Mahnungen eingedenk, reichte er zuerst Catherine die Hand. Sie ergriff sie erstaunlich schwach.

„Orpheus Malfoy. Schön dich kennen zulernen. Ich habe mich mit deinem Vater sehr gut verstanden, als wir noch zur Schule gingen."Sie seufzte. „Eine furchtbare Geschichte."

Harry nickte etwas gequält, aber sie schien nichts weiter zu erwarten und er ergriff Moultons Hand, der recht kräftig zu griff und ihn mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen anschaute.

„Freut mich, freut mich. Millicent hat nur Gutes über dich gesagt, nur Gutes."

Harry wurde jetzt ebenso rot wie Millicent und lächelte tapfer. Bevor er antworten musste trat ein sehr sauertöpfisch aussehender Zauberer zu ihrem Grüppchen. Er streckte sofort die Hand nach Harry aus.

„Lloyd Coniston. Du musst Orpheus Malfoy sein."

Seine Hand fühlte sich unangenehm, nach der eines Reptils an, doch Harry lächelte auch ihm freundlich zu.

„Der bin ich."

Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit für eine lange Unterhaltung, da die Glocke zum Bankett läutete. Millicent hängte sich bei Harry ein und zog eine kleine Karte aus ihrer Handtasche.

„Hier, ich habe uns schon Plätze beim Bankett besorgt. Wir sitzen am Tisch der Zaubertrankmeister."

„Tisch der Zaubertrankmeister?"¨

„Das war nicht meine Wahl, es war nur noch dort Platz. Mein Vater sitzt bei uns, mein Onkel und meine Tante haben einen Platz am Tisch der Heiler. Aber ich nehme an Professor Snape wird auch dort sitzen."

Und so war es dann auch – der Zaubertrankmeister Hogwarts sass Harry direkt gegenüber beim Bankett, zu seiner Seite sass Draco mit Pansy. Lucius und Narcissa sassen am Nachbartisch und nickten ihm zu – Harry kam nicht umhin, Lucius Lächeln als ziemlich spöttisch zu sehen. Millicents Vater setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Millicent – an Harrys Seite war eine hagere, hochgewachsene Hexe. Sie erinnerte Harry etwas an seine Tante Petunia – sogar der lange Hals passte. Die Hexe lächelte ihn jedoch freundlich an und stellte sich als Margarita Moorecombe vor. Sie sassen kaum eine Minute, als schon dampfende Töpfe und üppig bedeckte Platten vor ihnen auftauchten. Millicent und ihr schräg gegenüber Pansy, häuften sich schnell die Teller voll, während Margarita Moorecombe nur ein wenig von dem Salat nahm. Während Millicent, mit ihrem Vater über eine Kleinigkeit des Banketts vom letztes Jahr debattierte, unterrichte Margarita ihn darüber, dass sie vor 4 Jahren Hogwarts abgeschlossen und vor einem Jahr ihren Mann geheiratet hatte.

Dieser sass neben ihr und blickte sehr unglücklich von seinem Bauch auf den Teller, den seine Frau ihm gefüllt hatte. Er erfuhr gleich danach auch, dass sie eine Kusine von Pansy Parkinson war und noch weitere, langweilige Fakten über ihr Leben, so dass er sehr froh war, als Margaritas Mann ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderte und Millicent ihn fragte, wie es ihm schmeckte. Er unterhielt sich eine Weile mit Millicent über das Essen, als zu seinen Horror, Snape, den er natürlich begrüsst hatte, ihn ansprach und ihn dafür lobte, wie fleissig er und Draco in den Weihnachtsferien waren. Der nickte sehr selbstgefällig neben Snape. Harry zählte innerlich bis Zehn, während er lächelnd nickte und Snape dankte. Inzwischen war der Hauptgang serviert und glücklicherweise stellte sich für eine Weile gefrässiges Schweigen ein. Nach dem Hauptgang erhoben sich alle, Snape und Margarita verabschiedeten sich freundlich von Harry. Millicent flüsterte ihm zu, dass das Dessert erst in ein paar Stunden folgen würde und dass jetzt getanzt würde.

Am Eingang zum Tanzsaal wurden sie von Blaise Zabini abgefangen, der mit einem sehr schönen, wenn auch etwas kleinen Mädchen, an der Tür stand. Sie hatte ihre langen schwarzen Haare aufgetürmt und trug eine knallrote Robe mit einem runden Ausschnitt.

„Hallo ihr Beiden! Habt ihr euch gut amüsiert mit Snape?"

Als Antwort verdrehten die „Beiden"nur die Augen. Blaise lachte.

„Hab ich mir fast gedacht. Hier, das ist meine Kusine Letizia, aus Italien."Darauf sagte er etwas sehr schnell auf Italienisch, aus dem Harry nur mit Mühe seinen Namen heraus hörte. Er lächelte Letizia zu. Sie strahlte ihn und Millicent an.

„Sehr schön mehr Freunde von Blaise zu sehen. Wir haben schon gesehen Adrian Pucey mit Sissy Nott."

„Wo ist Adrian?"fragte Millicent und sah sich um. Millicent und Harry hatten zwar wenig zu tun mit Adrian Pucey, aber er gehörte zu Blaises Freunden.

„Sissy wollte zum Getränketisch bevor der grosse Andrang kommt", erklärte Blaise und verzog die Miene. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass er Adrians Freundin nicht mochte.

„Na dann, sollen wir tanzen gehen?"fragte Millicent. Die Kapelle hatte bereits angefangen zu spielen und auf der Tanzfläche drängten sich die Paare. Pflichtbewusst folgte Harry Millicent auf die Tanzfläche, gefolgt von Blaise und Letizia, die neben ihnen tanzten. Harry war sehr dankbar, dass er auf diese Art nicht ganz allein mit Millicent war. Obwohl er mit Sicherheit nicht der eleganteste Tänzer des Saales war, so hatte er dieses Mal nicht das Gefühl sich völlig zu blamieren und eine halbe Stunde verbrachten sie so angenehm beim tanzen. Dann erklärte Millicent, sie habe Durst und sie machten sich auf die Suche nach dem Getränketisch, während Blaise und Letizia noch weiter tanzten. Ein Zauberer, der auffällig ähnlich wie Millicent gebaut war, bediente sich gerade grosszügig aus einer Bowle, mit einer kreischend blauen Flüssigkeit. Millicent grinste und stupste den Mann von hinten.

„Hallo Christopher!"

Abrupt drehte der sich um und ein wenig blaues Gebräu schwappte auf den Boden und über seine Hand.

„Millicent! Schön dich zu sehen."

Er gab ihr eine schnelle Umarmung. „Wir kamen etwas später – Marias Onkel aus Kenia hatte gerade eine Fernfloh-Verbindung durchgegeben."

„Immerhin seid ihr da!"Millicent klopfte ihm auf die Seite und wies dann auf Harry. „Das ist Orpheus Malfoy. Mein Vetter, Christopher Coniston."

„Schön dich kennen zulernen Orpheus! – Ich würde dir ja die Hand reichen, aber ich fürchte sie sind jetzt etwas nass geworden."

Harry lachte. „Kein Problem, Mr. Coniston."

„Nenn mich Christopher ... ich bin schliesslich nur 6 Jahre älter als ihr."Er zwinkerte Millicent zu. „Meine liebe Kusine behauptet sowieso, geistig sei ich noch 15."

Harry fiel keine Antwort ein, aber das musste ihm auch nicht, da Millicent ihren Cousin leicht boxte.

„Das stimmt aber auch Christopher. Ich habe Orpheus schon von dieser Kongo Expedition erzählt, bei der du dir das Bein gebrochen hast."

Christopher grinste breit. „Aber du hast ihm vermutlich nicht erzählt, dass ich so meine Frau kennen gelernt habe."Er wandte sich an Harry. „Meine Frau Maria kommt aus Kinshasa. Sie war dort Heilerin im Krankenhaus und hat mich wieder gesund gepflegt, auch wenn sie etwa so mitleidslos war wie Millie – sie arbeitet jetzt in St.Mungos."Er wies mit dem Kopf auf eine schwarze Hexe, deren Figur eher allen Stereotypen über matronenhafte Krankenschwestern entsprach, als schicker Ärztin.

„Sie ist eine der besten Heilerinnen dort", erklärte Millicent voller Familienstolz, als Maria sich ihnen näherte.

„Danke", antwortete Maria mit einer sehr melodischen Stimme, als sie sich neben ihren Mann stellte. Sie schüttelte Harrys Hand und gab Millicent eine kurze Umarmung. Dann wandte sie sich an Harry.

„Millicent möchte auch Heilerin werden, weißt du."

Überrascht sah Harry zu Millicent.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht."

Millicent nickte entschieden. „Ich wollte Heilerin werden, seit Christopher Maria geheiratet hat – und das ist jetzt 4 Jahre her."

„Und was hast du nach der Schule vor, Orpheus?"fragte Christopher neugierig. Harry zuckte etwas unfein mit den Schultern. In diesem Umfeld wollte er nicht zugeben, dass er gerne Auror wäre.

„Professioneller Quidditschspieler vermutlich, wenn mein Onkel nicht dagegen ist."

„Orpheus ist ein genialer Sucher", verkündete Millicent in einer Stimme die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Nachdem Harry und Millicent den grössten Teil des Abends mit Letizia und Blaise (der seine Kusine offensichtlich etwas langweilig fand) verbracht hatten, fanden sie sie ausgerechnet dann nicht, als die Malfoys nach Hause wollten. Es war fast ein Uhr nachts, als Harry und Millicent in den Wintergarten traten, auf der Suche nach ihnen. Nach einer erfolglosen Runde wollten sie gerade wieder zum Ausgang, als Harrys Blick zu einem grossen Kasten mit besonders schönen Rosen fiel – hinter dem zwei Beine hervorragten. Er stupste Millicent kurz an, um sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Entsetzt schrie Millicent auf und rannte zu dem Topf – hinter dem Moulton Bulstrode lag, dem aber offensichtlich nichts Schlimmeres zugestossen waren, als zu viel Alkohol. Hochrot im Gesicht gab Millicent ihm zwei Ohrfeigen, die ihren Vater nicht aufweckten. Beruhigend legte Harry eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Millie, soll ich nach Christopher und Maria suchen?"

Sie sah sich kurz im leeren Wintergarten um und nickte.

„Beeil dich bitte, wir müssen Papa nach Hause bringen ... möglichst unauffällig."

Harry nickte kurz und lief wieder in den Ballsaal, wo er kurz von Draco und Pansy aufgehalten wurde. Aber er schaffte es doch in erstaunlich kurzer Zeit Christopher und Maria aufzutreiben – Zeit, die Millicent wohl wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. Sie bemühten sich möglichst gelassen zum Wintergarten zu schreiten, aber kaum hatten sie die Tür, zum ansonsten immer noch leeren Wintergarten aufgemacht, raffte Maria ihre Roben und rannte zu Millicent, die resigniert neben ihrem Vater hockte.

„Es geht im gut, " begrüsste sie Maria etwas barsch. „Er schläft nur seinen Rausch aus – mitten in der Merlin Hall."

„Oh je ... hast du es mit einem Aufweckzauber probiert? - Ach nein, du darfst ja keine Magie anwenden ... lass mich mal."

Sie schob Millicent beiseite (es sah einfacher aus als es war) und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Moulton. „Ennervate!"

Moulton zuckte und griff sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen an den Kopf. Dann blinzelte er verwirrt die Personen um ihn herum an. „Millicent! Ich ..."Er wurde sehr rot.

„Du hast dich total besoffen und wir bringen dich heim. Wir haben noch Ausnüchterungstrank, glaube ich."

Moulton verzog leicht das Gesicht, liess sich aber von Maria und Christopher aufhelfen. Maria nickte Harry zu.

„Du kommst am Besten mit uns, sonst gibt es Fragen warum du alleine auf dem Ball rumläufst."

„Aber ..."begann Millicent, nickte dann aber und sah Harry von der Seite an. „Sei nicht schockiert – unser Haus ist nicht gerade präsentabel."

„Mach dir da keine Sorgen."Harry folgte den anderen zu einer Tür am anderen Ende des Wintergartens, die zur Eingangshalle führte. Sie mussten etwas am Eingang warten, immer nervös, dass jemand von der anderen Seite reinkam, weil Millicent nicht wollte, dass jemand ihren Vater so sah. Schliesslich schafften sie es aber die leere Eingangshalle hastig zu durchqueren und in das Transportzimmer zu gelangen. Moulton musste flohen, da er nicht mehr in der Lage war zu apparieren, wie er erklärte. Harry trat als letzter durch den Kamin ins Wohnzimmer der Bulstrodes. Christopher erwartete ihn dort, während es aus dem Nebenraum rumorte.

„Sie suchen den Ausnüchterungstrank für meinen Onkel", erklärte Christopher, als er Harry in die Küche führte, die ungefähr die Grösse des Wohnzimmers hatte. Moulton sass etwas zusammengefallen an einem Tisch, auf dem eine Hauselfe kniete und ihm mit einem Tuch über die Stirn wischte. Millicent und Maria durchsuchten hastig die Schränke.

„Hier ist er!"Millicent zog eine volle Flasche aus einem Schrank, der ansonsten, so weit Harry es beurteilen konnte, kaputte Flaschen enthielt.

Gerade als Millicent etwas von dem graugrünen Trank in ein Glass füllte, polterte jemand die Treppe herunter. Ein Mädchen, ungefähr in Harrys Alter, kam in den Raum, mit einer rosa Schlafrobe bekleidet. Sie wirkte wie eine etwas schlankere Millicent.

„Was machst du Millie? Darf ich auch etwas?"Ihre Stimme war die einer Siebenjährigen die ihre Mutter um einen Keks bat.

„Celia! Du solltest um diese Zeit nicht mehr wach sein!"Millicent entfernte die Hände ihrer Schwester von dem Glas. „Das ist Medizin. Die schmeckt bah. Frag Maria ob sie dir einen Kakao macht."

Maria nickte als Celias grosse Augen sie bettelnd anschauten. Unterdessen stellte Milicent den Trank vor ihrem Vater, der ihn anstandslos nahm und schnell runtergoss. Schwankend erhob er sich vom Tisch und fast auf den Boden gefallen, wäre Christopher nicht sofort neben ihm gewesen um ihn aufzufangen.

„Orpheus, hilfst du mir Moulton ins Bett zu bringen?"

„Nein, lass nur Orpheus, ich kann das auch!"Millicent sprang entsetzt auf und griff ihrem Vater unter den Arm. Momentan abgelenkt von den Vorbereitungen für ihren Kakao wandte sich Celia zu ihrem Vater. „Was ist los mit Papi? Ich kann auch helfen!"

„Nein, lass nur Celia", Millicent lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Trink du lieber deinen Kakao und geh wieder ins Bett."  
„Aber ich bin wach!"

Maria stellte lächelnd eine Tasse Kakao vor sie. „Celia, Liebes, bleib hier mit Orpheus und zeig ihm deine neuen Entwürfe. Wir sind gleich wieder hier. Deinem Vater ist nur etwas übel, ich werde noch schnell nach ihm schauen, oben."

Schmollend nahm Celia ihren Kakao, blieb aber brav sitzen als die vier die Treppe hoch gingen. Harry lächelte ihr zu.

„Ich bin Millies große Schwester", informierte Celia ihn. „Du bis Orpheus Malfoy, oder? Sie hat mir von dir erzählt."

„Hat sie?"fragte Harry etwas verlegen, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Millicent einmal Celia erwähnt hatte.

„Hat dir ihre Robe gefallen?"Offen neugierig starrte Celia ihn an. „Ich mag deine."

„Millicents Robe war hübsch."

„Ich hab sie gemacht", erklärte Celia stolz. Dann schmollte sie etwas. „Aber Millicent hat den Stoff gekauft. Ich wollte pink!"

„Für Millicents Robe?"Das mentale Bild war nicht gut.

„Ich mag rosa", erklärte Celia schlicht. „Aber Millie wollte nicht."

Da Harry zu dem Thema Mode nichts einfiel, nickte er einfach vage. Celia trank etwas von ihrem Kakao und zupfte dann an ihrer Schlafrobe. „Die hab ich auch gemacht. Gefällt sie dir?"

„Sehr niedlich."Harry besah sich den Stoff – quietschrosa mit altrosa Bärchen.

„Ich hab aus dem Stoff auch ein Kissen gemacht."

Bevor Harry darauf antworten konnte, kamen die anderen wieder in die Küche.

„Maria und Millicent bleiben hier", erklärte Christopher fröhlich. „Wir beide gehen wieder zurück auf dem Ball und erzählen allen, Millicent wäre übel geworden und wir hätten sie heimgebracht, ok?"

„Alles klar."Harry erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Ich melde mich noch mal bevor die Schule anfängt, Millie, ja?"

„Gerne."Millicent lächelte ihn etwas verlegen an. „Tut mir leid, dass der Abend so endet."

„Kein Problem."Harry lächelte zurück. „Tschüs, Maria, Celia, schön euch kennen zulernen."

Er reichte beiden die Hand und dachte daran, dass er jetzt Narcissas Lektionen über Höflichkeit alle Ehre machte.

Als er mit Christopher wieder in den großen Saal trat, war es bereits ein Uhr morgens und es waren fast nur noch erwachsene Zauberer dort. Draco saß alleine neben Narcissa, in der Nähe des Eingangs. Narcissa sah Harry eintreten und winkte ihm energisch zu.

„Wo warst du?"fragte sie etwas scharf, als er näher kam. „Wir haben dich überall gesucht. Wir wollten schon um halb eins nach Hause."

„Millicent war nicht gut, wir haben sie nach Hause gebracht", erklärte Harry entschuldigend. „Tut mir leid. Wo ist Lucius?"

„Er unterhält sich mit meinem Vater."Christopher nickte mit seinem Kopf zu Lloyd Coniston und Lucius, die einige Meter entfernt in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Als Lucius aber Harry sah, beendete er das Gespräch höflich und die beiden Zauberer traten zu ihren Söhnen. Als sie wieder in Malfoy Manor waren, wandte Lucius sich etwas entnervt an Orpheus.

„Wo warst du so lange? Lloyd Coniston ist nicht gerade der angenehmste Gesprächspartner so spät am Abend."

„Millicent ging es schlecht und ich bin mit ihrer Familie zu ihr nach Hause gegangen", erklärte Harry schlicht.

„Du warst bei Millicent Bulstrode zu Hause?"Draco sah ihn halb entsetzt halb neugierig an. „Aber du bist jetzt nicht mit ihr zusammen oder?"

„Nein, nein, ich hab nur gesagt ich bringe sie nach Hause und dann kamen noch ihr Vater und ihr Cousin und dessen Frau. Ich war ja nicht alleine mit ihr!"

„Wir sollten jetzt alle lieber ins Bett", unterbrach Narcissa sie streng. „Ihr beide müsst morgen wieder für die ZAG's lernen."

Am nächsten Morgen sandte Harry Hedwig mit einen Brief zu Millicent, wobei er von Draco erwischt wurde, der natürlich nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als beim Mittagessen seinen Eltern sofort zu erzählen, dass Harry mit Millicent zusammen sei. Während dem Essen machte keiner der Beiden einen Kommentar, aber als Draco mit Narcissa einkaufen war, kam Lucius in Harrys Zimmer.

„Orpheus, hast du Zeit?"

Seufzend legte Harry sein Buch beiseite.

„Ja, natürlich. Worum geht es jetzt?"

„Um Millicent Bulstrode, oder eher um ihre Familie."

„Millie? Was ist mit ihrer Familie? Ich fand die sehr nett."

Lucius hob die Brauen hoch. „Nun, sie sind eine Reinblutfamilie und daher nicht die schlechteste Verbindung für einen Malfoy. Auch wenn es geeignetere Mädchen gäbe."  
Harry blinzelte. „Lucius, wovon redest du? Ich bin mit Millie nicht zusammen und selbst wenn, ich bin 15 – ich will noch nicht heiraten!"

„Ich bin mit deiner Mutter zusammen, seit sie 15 ist. Aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache, wenn du wirklich nicht ..."

„Nein, wirklich nicht", unterbrach Harry.

„Aber trotzdem", fuhr Lucius fort, bemüht seinen Faden wiederzufinden. „Ich muss dich noch einmal warnen, was die Wahl deiner Freunde angeht – nicht nur in Gryffindor, sondern auch in Slytherin."

Überrascht sah Harry ihn an. „Das höre ich zum ersten Mal von dir."

Lucius verdrehte die Augen. „Dass du weißt, dass du dich von Todessern fernhalten sollst, war ja wohl selbstverständlich."

„Millicent ist eine Todesserin?" Überrascht sah Harry ihn an.

„Kein Hogwartsschüler ist bereits Todesser."Lucius sah ihn etwas herablassend an. „Aber du solltest wissen, dass auch Schüler Sympathien für Todesser haben können."

„Wie Draco zum Beispiel", unterbrach Harry.

„Ja, wie Draco."Lucius Stimme wurde etwas säuerlich. „Aber nur weil jemand mit dir befreundet ist, heißt das nicht, dass sie keine Todesser werden oder ihre Eltern keine sind. Sie wissen nicht wer du bist!!"

„Ist Moulton Bulstrode einer?"

„Das weiß ich nicht –aber ihr Onkel Lloyd Coniston gehört zu den niedrigeren Rängen. Und ich denke er weiß, dass ich Todesser bin. Er machte verschleierte Andeutungen am Ball gestern."

„Millicent mag ihn glaube ich nicht." Harry probierte Lucius Warnungen abzutun.

„Das ist nicht der Punkt. Ihre Familie ist suspekt und du solltest um sie herum aufpassen."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich muss ständig aufpassen – soll ich mich etwa auch von Draco fernhalten?"

„Lass Draco aus dem Spiel. Aber wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, und Dumbledore auch, ich halte es für keine gute Idee, die Weasleys zu besuchen."

„Warum? Sie sind die Einzigen, von denen ich wenigstens weiß, dass sie mit Sicherheit keine Todesser sind! Ich sehe sowieso nicht ein, warum ich Ron und Hermine nicht die Wahrheit sagen darf – sie sind meine Freunde!"

„Weil Dumbledore und ich dir sagen, du darfst es ihnen nicht sagen, darum. Warum hörst du nicht einfach auf Leute, die es besser wissen. Ich habe meinem Vater wenigstens vertraut."

„Deinem Vater? Ja, es war eine echt tolle Idee auf den zu hören. Du hättest es lieber wie dein Bruder gemacht."Trotzig sah er Lucius an, der hochrot anlief.

„Markus hatte Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit deinem Großvater. Er hatte kein grundsätzliches Problem damit auf den Rat von jemanden zu hören, der mehr erfahren war, als er!"Er erhob sich wieder. „Niemand wir dich daran hindern die Weasleys zu besuchen."

Ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen verließ er das Zimmer. Harry probierte gar nicht weiterzulesen. Er nahm seinen Feuerblitz und ging durch einen Nebenausgang auf das Quidditchfeld um sich abzureagieren.

Und so traf Harry Dumbledore in einem kleinen Restaurant in Muggel London am 28. Dezember (nachdem er Daphne alle Details über den Ball geben musste, bevor er von ihr fort durfte), von wo aus sie nach Hogwarts reisten mittels Portschlüssel. In seinem Büro richtete Dumbledore seinen Stab auf Harry und murmelte ein paar Worte. Er lächelte als Harry Potter wieder vor ihm stand – komplett mit braunem Mopp, grünen Augen und Narbe.

„Ich bin froh, dass es wirklich geklappt hat, den Spruch zu reaktivieren", gab der alte Zauberer zu und reichte Harry seine alte Brille. Harry fasste sich verwirrt an den Kopf.

„Komisch ... ich hatte mich schon an Blond und glatt gewöhnt."Dumbledore zwinkerte, dann holte er einen zweiten Portschlüssel hervor.

„Bist du bereit Harry? Denk daran dich nicht zu versprechen."

Harry zupfte sich wieder an seinen Haaren und befühlte seine Brille.

„Solange ich so aussehe, sicher nicht. Außerdem habe ich mich ans Lügen gewöhnt." Er seufzte. „Ich habe immerhin drei Lebensgeschichten zu verwalten – meine echte, die für Hogwarts und die für Draco."

Dumbledore lächelte mit einen etwas entnervenden Zwinkern und reichte Harry den Portschlüssel. Nach dem bekannten Ziehen im Bauchnabel, stand er im Eingangsflur von Grimmauldplatz 12.

„HARRY!"

Hermine und Mrs. Weasley hängten sich an Harry. Ron, Sirius, Ginny, Fred und George grinsten hinter ihnen. Das anschließende Geschrei von Sirius Mutter jagte sie dann jedoch alle in die Küche, bevor Harry sie begrüßen konnte. Nach dem allgemeinen großen Hallo klopfte Ron, Harry hart auf den Rücken.

„Hey, schön dich wieder zu sehen, Kumpel."

Harry grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Schön euch wieder zu sehen! Ich habe euch vermisst."

„Wir dich auch .... Hogwarts ist nicht dasselbe ohne dich."Hermine lächelte Harry zu. „Aber du weißt ja, es ist auch sonst nicht alles zum Besten."

Er half gegen Mrs. Weasleys Proteste sofort mit dem Auftischen. Harry war erstaunt, wie schnell ihm das alles wieder vertraut war. Er versteifte sich jedoch etwas als Ron ihm grinsend von Deans Brief erzählte über Orpheus Malfoy Ausbruch am letzten Schultag.

„Oh, ich wünschte, ich wäre da gewesen. Ich hätte zu gerne Malfoys Gesicht gesehen als Orpheus ihm sagte, er würde den Namen Malfoy lieber nicht tragen – das ist doch alles, was die kleine Kröte hat."

„Und seinen Vater", ergänzte Hermine. „Ja, nach dem Brief dachte ich ja, Orpheus Malfoy sei in Ordnung. Aber weißt du, wen ich schon am Montag danach zusammen in der Stadt gesehen habe?"

Harry sah sie höflich fragend an.

„Orpheus mit Malfoy! – Also ich meine, Orpheus Malfoy mit Draco Malfoy - gemeinsam beim einkaufen in Muggel-London! Was die da wollten ist mir ein Rätsel. Es scheint nicht sehr plausibel, dass Malfoys dort einkaufen."

„Orpheus kommt aus Australien", schob Fred ein, als ob das irgendetwas erklären würde.

„Ja, stimmt", pflichtete Hermine ihm bei. „Auf jeden Fall war es ja zu erwarten, dass Orpheus nachgeben würde. Ich meine er wohnt in Malfoy Manor. Ich nehme an Lucius wird es nicht gemocht haben, was sein Neffe da seinem Sohn erzählt hat."

Ron schnaubte. „Was immer er gesagt hat – Orpheus bleibt ein Malfoy. Und ich traue keinen Malfoys."

Niemand bemerkte, wie ruhig Harry nach Rons Kommentar wurde.


	14. Alte Freunde

Teil: 14/? (ungefähr 20)

Pairings: Keine

Warnung: Völlig canon-fremde Grundidee – die Geschichte wird mehr oder weniger dem fünften Buch folgen, aber der Canon ist natürlich überall gebogen wo es nötig war.

Kommentare:

Allgemeine Kommentare siehe Kapitel 1

Kylyen hat mich in ihrem Review auf einem happigen Schnitzer aufmerksam gemacht Vielen Dank!... in Kapitel 11 redeten Narcissa und Lucius von „Berhard Bulstrode"- das war natürlich Millis Vater. Nur ist mein Namensgedächtnis ein Sieb und ich hatte es mir bei meinen Notizen nicht aufgeschrieben. Ich entschuldige mich bei allen, die das verwirrt hat! Ich hab es in Kapitel 11 geändert, weil viele Leute den Namen in 11 wohl überlesen haben, während er in 13 selber auftauchte.

Was das fünzehnte Kapitel betrifft, habe ich fürchte ich schlechte Neuigkeiten ... ich schreibe die Geschichte zwar gerne und hab auch noch Ideen nur ... die Uni wird leider im Dezember sehr viel Zeit von mir fordern und dann bin ich bis Anang Januar in den Ferien. Ich werde mir alle Mühe geben vorher noch das fünfzehnte Kapitel fertig zu haben, aber versprechen kann ich nichts, sorry. Über Reviews als vorweihnachtliches Geschenk freue ich mich trotzdem

Kayla hat wieder betagelesen, vielen Dank! xknuddelsx

**Kapitel 14**

Nach dem Essen hatte Harry sich wieder etwas zusammengerissen und mit seinen Freunden gescherzt. Aber den ganzen Abend wurde er die Angst nicht los, dass seine Freunde sich von ihm abwenden könnten, würden sie erfahren, dass er jetzt Orpheus Malfoy war.

In dieser Stimmung fand er sich dann später wieder bei Daphne ein. Daphne öffnete ihm die Tür mit einem etwas entschuldigenden Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Meine Eltern sind immer noch weg, sie wissen nicht dass du weg warst, aber ..." sie öffnete die Tür etwas weiter und Millicent Bulstrode sah Harry, halb verlegen, halb kämpferisch an.

„Hallo Orpheus. Draco hat mir gesagt, du wärst hier als ich heute gefloht bin."

„Ah so."

Etwas verlegen trat Harry in das Haus der Greenwoods. Millicent sah ihn jetzt streng an, während sie in Daphnes Zimmer gingen.

„Und hier habe ich festgestellt, dass du dich ohne Zustimmung deines Onkels, in Muggellondon herumtreibst."

„Ah." In Daphnes Zimmer angekommen, ließ Harry sich auf Daphnes Schreibtischstuhl fallen.

„Ich werde das natürlich für mich behalten", fuhr Millicent fort, ihr sowieso prominentes Kinn leicht vorgestreckt – sie stand immer noch. „Aber ich glaube kein Wort von dem, was du Daphne erzählt hast. Von australischen Zauberern in London hätten wir etwas gehört – so groß ist die Magierwelt in England nicht. Wenn eine Gruppe junger, australischer Zauberer eintrifft, wissen wir das. Und Muggel kommen nicht einfach für ein paar Tage ans andere Ende der Welt." Herausfordernd sah sie Harry an, der etwas rot angelaufen war. Schließlich drehte er seine Handflächen hoch.

„Ich kann euch nicht sagen, wo ich war."

„Hast du eine heimliche Freundin? Granger vielleicht?"

Die Erwähnung seiner alten Freunde brauchte Harry nach diesen Abend nicht.

„Lasst mich mit Granger in Ruhe! Wie oft muss ich sagen ich will nichts von ihr?? Warum denken eigentlich immer noch alle, ich stände auf sie?"

„Sie ist intelligent, sie ist hübsch und du hast wiederholt betont, du kümmerst dich nicht um Blut." Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wäre halbwegs verständlich."

„Sie ist auch eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin", warf Millicent etwas rot im Gesicht.

„Lassen wir das Thema", fiel Harry etwas aggressiv ein. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann euch wirklich nicht sagen, wo ich war. Aber es wäre wirklich nett von euch, niemandem zu sagen, dass ich weg war."

„Ich hab doch gesagt, das werde ich nicht tun", gab Millicent immer noch etwas gereizt zurück. Dann griff sie in die Tasche neben sich und zog ein Päckchen raus.

„Hier, ich wollte dir dein Weihnachtsgeschenk eigentlich am Ball geben, aber ich hab's vergessen."

Überrascht nahm Harry das Päckchen – er hatte völlig vergessen, dass er von ihr kein Geschenk bekommen hatte. Das Päckchen war sehr sorgfältig verpackt – sorgfältiger als Harrys eigene, und er öffnete es vorsichtig. Überrascht sah er auf den Inhalt. Es war eine Kerze, ungefähr von der Länge und Breite seines Unterarms, in Slytherinfarben. Zwei Schlangen wanden sich die Kerze hoch. Nahe, dem oberen Ende, hielten ihre Köpfe ein kleines (Wachs)Schild auf dem „Für Orpheus" stand.

„Wow! Danke Milli – ist die selber gemacht?"

„Ja." Millicents wurde wieder knallrot und sah die Kerze an. „Gefällt sie dir?"

„Die ist klasse. Aber viel zu schade zum tatsächlich anzünden."

Millicent lächelte ihn dankbar an. Dann wies sie auf das Bett. „Ich mag den Teddy, den du Daphne gegeben hast."

„Hätte ich dir auch einen schenken sollen, statt dem Buch?"

„Nein, nein ich mag das Buch – und ich wüsste nicht wo ich selber Muggelromane kaufen sollte."

„Übrigens", warf Daphne ein. „Was macht ihr an Silvester?"

„Draco hat ein paar Leute eingeladen, nach Malfoy Manor. Ihr könnt auch kommen wenn ihr wollt."

„Ich feiere mit meiner Familie." Millicent sah Harry entschuldigend und sichtlich bedauernd an.

„Schade." Harry lächelte sie an. „Was ist mit dir Daphne?"

„Ich komme gerne. Kommt Blaise?"

„Ich muss ihm noch schreiben – ah ja, Millie, du kannst auch einfach kurz vorbeischauen, wenn du willst."

„Danke", Millicent strahlte ihn an. „Aber ich sollte jetzt langsam nach Hause, ich wollte dir nur dein Geschenk geben."

„Ich werde auch langsam zu Hause erwartet, sorry Daphne."

„Kein Problem, ich sehe dich ja dann an Silvester."

Sie gingen wieder zurück in den Flohraum, wo Millicent Harry kurz umarmte und dann hastig nach Hause flohte. Seufzend sah Daphne zu Harry.

„Du solltest vielleicht nicht so nett zu ihr sein – ich hab mir die ganze Zeit bevor du kamst Geschichten vom Weihnachtsball angehört. Wenn du nichts von ihr willst, ist es gemein, ihr Hoffnung zu geben."

„Wieso hab ich ihr Hoffnung gegeben?" Verwirrt sah Harry sie an.

„Na ja, Hoffnung _gegeben_ ist vielleicht übertrieben, aber du zerstörst ihre Hoffnung ja auch nicht."

Verlegen fuhr Harry durch seine Haare. „Aber ich mag sie ja als Freundin. Einfach nicht _so_."

Daphne schüttelte nur den Kopf und umarmte ihn kurz zum Abschied.

Die zwei Tage vor Silvester waren gefüllt mit Schularbeiten und Monopoly - Draco fing an geradezu süchtig nach Monopoly zu werden. Sie hatten auch Narcissa auf den Geschmack gebracht. Aber natürlich vergaß keiner der anderen Malfoys je, dass die ZAG's 'bald' kamen und die beiden jüngeren Malfoys Zaubertränke brauen, Zaubersprüche revidieren, Pflanzennamen und Sternkonstellationen auswendig lernen und noch anderen unangenehme Dinge tun mussten.

Draco war gnadenlos. Er hatte eine Liste von allen Tränken, die er über die Ferien brauen wollte und er hielt stur an ihr fest, auch wenn das hieß, dass er und Orpheus um Mitternacht zwischen dem 29. und 30. Dezember einen Trank fertig stellen mussten, weil sie zu lange Monopoly mit Narcissa gespielt hatten.

Silvester war das Labor jedoch geschlossen, da Crabbe und Goyle schon am Mittag mit ihren Vätern kamen und Draco sie keine 50 Meter an das Labor heran ließ. Der Nachmittag mit Crabbe und Goyle, bevor die anderen Gäste kamen, war recht erheiternd – Draco hatte probiert, etwas Wissen in sie hineinzubringen, aber den beiden schien kaum bewusst gewesen zu sein, dass sie am Ende des Jahres die ZAG Prüfungen ablegen mussten. Daphne kam mit Aubrey um sechs Uhr und umarmte Harry stürmisch.

„Ich habe eine Neujahrskarte von Ernie bekommen", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Als Blaise gleich darauf aus dem Kamin trat wurde er ähnlich behandelt. Aubrey und Harry sahen sich an und verdrehten die Augen.

Narcissa hatte ein großes Abendessen organisiert – sie und Lucius tafelten mit ihren Freunden im Saal, während die Freunde ihre Söhne genau das gleiche Menü im Esszimmer bekamen. Es waren nicht nur Daphne, Blaise, Aubrey, Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy da, sondern auch Adrian Pucey, Sissy Nott und Theodore Nott. Als alle den Nachtisch verputzt hatten, war es bereits nach acht Uhr. Zum Quidditchspielen war es zu dunkel und zu kalt und sie vertrieben sich die Zeit bis Mitternacht mit Kartenspielen, Schach und Rätsel lösen. Um halb zwölf scheuchte Narcissa alle Anwesenden in den Park, wo die Hauselfen dabei waren das Feuerwerk vorzubereiten. Auf einem großen Tisch standen Champagner, Punsch und Kürbissaft – aber alle Hogwartsschüler entschlossen sich Champagner zu trinken, wenn sie schon einmal durften. Pünktlich um zwölf kam das große Feuerwerk – Lucius hatte den ganzen Morgen damit verbracht, Zauber bis hoch über dem Park zu legen um zu verhindern, dass Muggel es sehen konnten.

Nach dem Feuerwerk musste Aubrey wieder noch Hause, alle anderen bedienten sich noch einmal am Dessert Büffet, als Millicent fast verlegen durch die Tür kam, geführt von einem Hauselfen. Harry ging sofort auf sie zu.

„Hallo Millie!"

„Hey Orpheus. Ich hoffe es ist okay, dass ich jetzt noch einfalle." Harry lächelte und umarmte sie, wie er es bei Daphne getan hatte.

„Kein Problem, schön dass du da bist. Es hat noch genügend da, schlag zu."

„Danke." Sie lächelte ihm zu und ließ sich dann von Daphne und Blaise umarmen.

Harry schielte auf Crabbe und Goyle – ein Abend plus Nachmittag mit denen war genug.

„Wollen wir auf mein Zimmer?"

Wenig später ließ Blaise sich auf das große Bett fallen.

„Was für ein Riesenzimmer! Ist Dracos gleich groß?"

„Sie sind identisch", bestätigte Harry.

„Nur sind in seinem vermutlich keine Muggelsachen." Schamlos untersuchte Daphne das ganze Zimmer. „Hast du nichts hier aus Australien? Bilder von deinen alten Freunden, oder so?"

„Ummmm ...." Harry spürte wie das Blut gleichzeitig hochsteigen und sein Gesicht verlassen wollte. „Nein ... ich glaub irgendwo sind die schon noch ..."

Skeptisch sahen seine Freunde ihn an.

„Es geht mich ja nichts an .... aber du hattest schon Freunde, oder?"

„Ja, das schon."

„Natürlich hatte Orpheus, Freunde", erwiderte Millicent empört. „Warum denn nicht?"

„Hattest du auch eine Freundin?" erkundigte Blaise sich interessiert.

„Err ..." Harry fiel ein, dass er das wirklich nicht wusste.

„Also, hattest du oder nicht?" hakte Millicent nach. Als Harry nicht antwortete, sondern stur die Bücher auf seinem Schreibtisch „ordnete" erbarmte sich Daphne endlich.

„Lasst Orpheus in Ruhe, das muss er uns ja nicht erzählen."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, bis Blaise auf die glorreiche Idee kam, eine Kissenschlacht zu starten. Wenig später kam Narcissa um Orpheus ins Bett und die anderen nach Hause zu schicken.

An 12 Januar standen sie schließlich wieder auf Gleis 9 ¾ – dieses Mal sah Harry, Ron und Hermine gar nicht auf dem Gleis und war dankbar dafür. Der Kommentar von Ron nagte immer noch an ihm. War es bereits zu spät um noch eine Chance zu haben? Gezwungen fröhlich winkte er Blaise zu, der ihm aus einem Fenster heraus zurief in das Abteil zu kommen. Hatte er sich zu sehr verändert? Er hatte mit Slytherins Freundschaft geschlossen. Als er das Abteil mit Blaise, Daphne und Millicent betrat, zwang er sich jedoch dazu zu lächeln und seine Gedanken zu vertreiben. Als sie bereits eine gute Weile gefahren waren und gescherzt hatten, drehte Daphne sich abrupt zu Harry.

„Dir ist wirklich nichts aufgefallen?"

„Aufgefallen?" Harry sah sie fragend an. „Was sollte mir aufgefallen sein?"

„Schau mal Millie und mich an."

Harry sah von einer zu anderen – irgendetwas war anders, aber er konnte seinen Finger nicht darauf legen. Sie wirkten beide – hübscher.

„Unsere Haare, natürlich! Millie und ich waren beim Frisör!"

„Oh." Harry sah sie noch einmal an. Blaise lachte auf.  
„Das fällt Männern nie auf. Aber vor allem Millie steht die neue Frisur viel besser, oder? Sie macht dein Gesicht viel weicher, Millie."

„Es steht euch beiden gut", bestätigte Harry etwas verlegen. Daphne sah ihn nur hochnäsig an, während Millie nervös an ihrer neuen, stufigen Frisur fingerte. Aber sie verließen gnädigerweise das Thema. In der großen Halle von Hogwarts angekommen setzte sich Harry auf den freien Platz neben Draco – was etwas erstaunte Blicke bei ihren Freunden wie bei Außenstehenden provozierte, aber Harrys Freunde setzten sich trotzdem zu ihm.

Der Tagesprophet am nächsten Morgen verdrängte die Versöhnung der Malfoys von Platz 1 der Gesprächsthemen. Fast die gesamte Frontseite wurde eingenommen von den Bildern, von neun Zauberern und einer Hexe. „Massenflucht aus Akzaban" war die Schlagzeile. Und das Ministerium vermutete sie waren bei Sirius. Harry knirschte ärgerlich mit den Zähnen. So viel Dummheit! Die Slytherins um ihn herum, gaben sich alle Mühe möglichst desinteressiert zu sein. Nicht alle waren die Kinder von Todessern, aber die die es waren gaben sich Mühe, es zu verbergen und die Anderen trauten sich nicht, entweder etwas für Ministerium, oder gar für die Todesser zu sagen. Nach dem Unterricht setzte sich Draco jedoch zu Harry auf dessen Bett, als der ein Buch las.

„Hast du den Artikel gelesen?"

„Teilweise."

„Bellatrix Lestrange – du weißt, dass sie unsere Tante ist?"

Harry nickte vorsichtig.

„Narcissa hat mir von ihr erzählt. Aber die beiden scheinen sich nicht so nahe zu sein. Bellatrix Lestrange weiß nichts von mir."

„Laut Papa war sie schon etwas verrückt, bevor sie nach Akzaban kam – Aber sie ist auch schlau, hat Mama gesagt. Ich hoffe Papa schafft es, auch ihr gegenüber eine gute Geschichte aufzubauen. Besonders falls sie in den Sommerferien nach Malfoy Manor kommt."

„Sonst ist Lucius verloren", ergänzte Harry düster. „Und alles nur wegen mir. Es wäre besser gewesen, hätte Lucius mich nie nach Malfoy Manor geholt."

„Er wollte dich unbedingt nach Malfoy Manor bringen. Er hat davon gesprochen, seit unser Cousin zu uns kam."

„Hat er?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ja. Und Mama war noch schlimmer. Einmal hat sie mich mit diesen großen Augen gefragt, wie ich es mögen würde, einen Bruder zu haben. Es wundert mich, dass sie nicht ‚Brüderchen' gesagt hat. Meinst du Papa hat …"

„Nein, Lucius hat ganz sicher nichts mit dem Unglück zu tun gehabt", sagte Harry fest.

„Außerdem hätte er dich auch sonst holen können, natürlich", bestätigte Draco etwas zu schnell. „Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist. Auf jeden Fall – wir müssen extra vorsichtig sein, jetzt wo das passiert ist. Auch weil die Leute wohl langsam die Geschichten des Ministeriums anzweifeln werden."

Harry sah Draco abschätzend an.

„Du wirst Lucius nicht verraten, oder?"

Draco sah ihn an - Schock, Unglauben, Gekränktheit und Zorn waren nur eine Auswahl an den Emotionen in seinem Gesicht.

„Das musst du fragen??? Für was hältst du mich?"

„Sorry, Draco", entschuldigte Harry sich sofort. „Ich werde nur langsam etwas paranoid. Ich meine, hast du mal in den Spiegel geschaut und dann auf mich? Wie kann irgendjemand glauben wir sind nur Cousins?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, etwas besänftigt. „Weil sie nur sehen, dass ich für 15 Jahre keinen Bruder hatte."

Harry seufzte und hob sein Buch wieder auf, als Theodore Nott in den Schlafsaal kam.

Schon während der Ferien hatte Harry eine Entscheidung getroffen – er würde der DA beitreten.

Er hatte von Ron und Hermine bereits im Oktober davon erfahren und schon damals vage überlegt zu probieren dort Mitglied zu werden. Nachdem Ron ihm so offensichtlich misstraut hatte Weihnachten, war er entschlossener den je, wenigstens wieder das Vertrauen seiner alten Freunde zu gewinnen. Das Problem war nur, wie er Mitglied werden konnte. Nach seiner offensichtlichen Versöhnung mit Draco, hatten ihn die Hufflepuffs gemieden. Und sie waren sein einziger Link als Orpheus zu der DA. Dazu kam ein Brief von Hermine am Mittwochabend, in dem sie Harry schrieb, dass ihre Befürchtungen über Orpheus Malfoy wohl wahr seien, da er sich exzellent mit Draco Malfoy zu verstehen schien. Dass es zwar schade sei, da sie für einen Moment geglaubt hatte nicht alle Mitglieder des Hauses Malfoy seien verdorben. Also stand er am Mittwochabend mit seinem Tarnmantel vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Vorsichtig zog er den Tarnmantel ab und versteckt ihn in einer Tasche. Er fasste sich endlich ein Herz und öffnete die Tür. Die Schüler im Raum waren so geschockt, dass sie ihre Zauberstäbe nur an ihre Seite hängen ließen, statt sie auf ihn zu richten.

„Orpheus?" krächzte Ernie Macmillan schließlich. „Was machst du hier?"  
Harry setzte sein bestes Malfoy Grinsen auf.

„Nette kleine Versammlung habt ihr hier."

Der Raum war wieder in Sprachlosigkeit versunken.

„Ich nehme an, das hier ist kein zufälliges Treffen."

„Du bist kein Vertrauensschüler, Malfoy", sagte Zacharias Smith schließlich.

„Nein, aber das gilt für die meisten hier, oder? Und ihr seid alle nicht in euren Betten."

"Wir könnten dich nachsitzen lassen", drohte Ron. Harry seufzte.

„Ja, aber dann könnte ich auch Draco auf euch ansetzen, nicht? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihr erklären müsstet, wieso ich euch hier gefunden habe."

Ron sah so aus als würde er explodieren wollen, aber Hermine hielt ihn zurück.

„Was willst du, Orpheus? Uns verraten?"

"Nicht wenn ihr mir sagt, was hier ihr treibt."

„Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", gab Ginny dann zu. Harry hob die Augenbrauen theatralisch – ein Trick den er von Lucius gelernt hatte.

„Ihr trefft euch zum Training?"

„Ganz genau. Und jetzt kannst du zu Draco oder Umbridge rennen und von unserem verbotenen Club erzählen, " biss Justin Finch-Fletchley.

„Ich werde euch nicht verraten, unter einer Bedingung."

„Was für eine Bedingung ist das?" Hermine setzte ihr geschäftsmäßigstes Gesicht auf.

„Ihr lasst mich mitmachen, natürlich. Ich will auch durch die ZAG's kommen, und Umbridges Unterricht hilft da sicher nicht. Außerdem – hat der Hut nicht etwas von „wir müssen uns in ihr vereinigen oder von innen zerbrechen" gesagt, oder so? Ich glaube Slytherin war da nicht ausgenommen."

„Mitmachen?" Die Gesichter um ihn herum blieben geschockt.

„Und wie viele andere Slytherins noch? Vielleicht dein geliebter Cousin?"

Harry sah Hermine erstaunt an.

„Draco? Nein, ganz sicher nicht."

"Ihr habt euch doch versöhnt."

„Ja, genau." „Das habe ich auch gesehen." Ein Gemurmel ging durch den Raum.

„Nur weil ich mich mit Draco vertrage, traue ich ihm noch lange nicht."

„Und Greenwood? Bulstrode? Zabini? Was ist mit ihnen?"  
"Ich kenne sie noch nicht lange genug."

Hermine zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und erklärte sich einverstanden. Sie ließ Harry als Erstes mit Michael Corner üben. Zu sagen, dass am Ende des Abends alle Mitglieder der DA sich mit der Idee angefreundet hatten, Orpheus Malfoy dabei zu haben, wäre falsch gewesen. Aber die Meisten waren beeindruckt von seinen Fähigkeiten und Neville hatte ihn sogar um Hilfe gebeten. Zu Harrys Kummer gehörte jedoch auch Ron zu denjenigen, die ihm misstrauten. Cho Chang hatte ihn eigentlich völlig ignoriert. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Er war jetzt ein einfacher Slytherin Fünftklässler. Und er war fast von sich selber überrascht, dass er nicht einmal ansatzweise probiert hatte, sie zu beeindrucken.


	15. Valentinstag

Kaum zu glauben, aber ich habe wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Wann das nächste draussen ist, steht in den Sternen im Moment erscheinen immer zwei neue Sachen, die ich dringend tun muss, wenn ich etwas erledigt habe.

Teil: 15/? (ungefähr 20)

Pairings: Daphne/Ernie (ab Jahr 6, sprich Teil 2, mehr)

Warnung: Völlig canon-fremde Grundidee - die Geschichte wird mehr oder weniger dem fünften Buch folgen, aber der Canon ist natürlich überall gebogen wo es nötig war.

Kommentare:

Allgemeine Kommentare siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

Kapitel 15

Nach der DA Session Anfang Februar hielt Ernie Harry zurück.

„Orpheus – wegen Greenwood. Du hast nichts mit ihr, oder?" Er wartete auf Harrys Kopfschütteln. „Meinst du sie würde mit mir am Valentinstag nach Hogsmeade gehen?"

Ein leuchtender Rot-Ton schlich sich in sein Gesicht. Harry hatte beinahe laut losgelacht, hielt sich aber zurück. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass Ernie nicht zu dem grossen Kreis der Personen gehörte, die von Daphnes Vorliebe wussten. Slytherins konnten sehr verschwiegen sein – vor allem, da es niemandem etwas gebracht hätte, Ernie einzuweihen. Er zwang sich sein Gesicht neutral zu halten, eine Kunst die er inzwischen fast perfekt beherrschte.

„Soll ich sie fragen?"

„Danke Orpheus. Das wäre sehr nett!"

Harry sah ihn ernst an, den Kopf auf die Seite gelegt.

„Die Leute werden reden, wenn du mit einer Slytherin nach Hogsmeade gehst. Wir sind nicht gerade beliebt."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber das ist mir egal. Wenn die Leute denken wollen, alle Slytherin seien bösartig, ist das nicht mein Problem."

Harry lächelte jetzt breit – Ernie mochte manchmal zu ernst und pompös sein, aber in seinem fünften Jahr hatte er für Harry mehr getan, als er wohl ahnte.

„Danke Ernie."

Er wollte gerade gehen, als Ernie ihn noch einmal zurück hielt.

„Orpheus, ich weiß du redest nicht gerne über Todesser und ich weiß, es gibt auch in anderen Häusern ...."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „So weit ich weiß, nein. Daphne verwendet auch das Wort 'Schlammblut' nie. Das heißt ja auch schon etwas."

Ernie nickte wieder. „Ja, das heißt etwas. Also ..."

„Ich werde sie so bald wie möglich fragen."

Erst am folgenden Nachmittag schaffte Harry es Daphne allein zu sprechen. Als er Ernies Frage wiederholt hatte, musste er schnell Daphnes Mund mit seiner Hand zuhalten, da sie beinahe angefangen hatte zu kreischen.

„Ganz ruhig, Daphne. – Im Übrigen, mach dich bereit für all den Klatsch."

Daphne schlug ihm auf die Hände.

„Ja, ruinier meine Laune nur. Die Leute sollen ruhig reden."

„Ich habe dich gewarnt."

„Vor was hast du Daphne gewarnt?" erkundigte sich Blaise, als er sich vor die beiden auf einen Sessel schmiss.

„Ernie Macmillan will mich nach Hogsmeade einladen, am Valentinstag!" Daphne strahlte ihn an. „Ist das nicht fantastisch?"

„Wie man es nimmt." Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber schön für dich."

„Ihr seid alle doof." Daphne zog einen Schmollmund.

„Nein, eigentlich sind wir nur eifersüchtig." Blaise grinste sie aufmunternd an. „Lass dir von uns nicht Ernie versauern."

„Das schafft ihr sowieso nicht!"

„Vielleicht schafft er es ja am Valentinstag ganz alleine." Millicent legte eine Hand auf Daphnes Schulter, bevor sie sich auf den freien Platz neben Harry setzte. „Sorry, ich hab von hinten gelauscht."

„Wir sind unglaublich geschockt." Blaise lachte. „So, was ist mit uns anderen am Valentinstag? Hast du Granger gefragt, Orpheus?"

„Zum letzten Mal, ich will nichts von Granger." Harry fuhr sich ärgerlich durch die Haare.

„Das Gerücht ist in der ganzen Schule verbreitet – und nicht von Slytherins. Ich bin sicher, es hat Granger auch schon erreicht." Daphne sah ihn aufmunternd an. „Komm schon, irgendjemanden musst du doch mögen. Du kannst es uns sagen."

„Lasst Orpheus in Ruhe. Wenn er es nicht sagen will, will er es nicht sagen." Völlig unerwartet stand Draco neben ihnen und verteidigte seinen Bruder.

„Und was ist mit dir, Draco?" Pansy, die meistens bei Draco war, schmachtete ihn so offensichtlich an, dass die Gesichter der Umstehenden nicht mehr amüsiert, sondern nur noch peinlich berührt aussahen.

„Draco wird jetzt meinen Zaubertrankaufsatz durchlesen", holte Harry Pansy aus ihrer Träumerei zurück. „Auch wenn seine Kritik normalerweise harscher als die von Professor Snape ist."

Draco ließ sich dankbar neben Harry auf das Sofa fallen und nahm das Pergament.

„Sei froh, dass ich keine Noten gebe."

Später, als Harry alleine in einer Ecke saß (die meisten Slytherins waren draußen, da zur Abwechslung die Sonne schien), breitete er den Brief von Hermine vor sich in einem Buch aus, den ihm McGonagall zugesteckt hatte. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich merklich, als er den Inhalt ihres Briefes las.

„_Lieber Harry_

_Ich gehe davon aus, dass es dir immer noch gut geht. Auch deine Briefe sprechen ja dafür. Wir vermissen dich in Gryffindor, obwohl du ja wohl weißt, dass dieses Schuljahr schlecht für dich gelaufen wäre._

_Eigentlich schreibe ich, weil ich einen Vorschlag an dich habe: Seit dem Ausbruch der Todesser fragen sich immer mehr Leute, ob das Ministerium wirklich recht hat in ihren Behauptungen über Voldemort oder ob nicht doch deine Version die Richtige war. Natürlich würde der Tagesprophet so etwas nie schreiben. Aber dieses Jahr haben wir uns mit Luna Lovegood angefreundet. Ihr Vater ist Eigentümer und Chefredakteur des Klitterers. – Ich muss zugeben, normalerweise würde ich diesem Blatt keine Beachtung schenken, aber sie sind vermutlich die Einzigen, die ein Interview mit dir abdrucken würden. Ja, ein Interview mit dir. Rita Kimmkorn schuldet mir immer noch einen Gefallen, sie wird mir dabei helfen. Aber wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass Rita Kimmkorn auch nur eine Kleinigkeit mehr über dich erfährt, als irgendjemand anders. Also wird sie keinen Kontakt zu dir haben, nur bei der Verfassung und den Fragen helfen. Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit dich dafür zu treffen oder soll ich dir die Fragen per Eule schicken? Bitte antworte mir bald._

_Sonst gibt es nicht viel Neues bei uns. Wie du weißt, ist Orpheus Malfoy jetzt in der DA – ohne dass wir aufgeflogen sind._

Den Rest des Briefes, in dem es hauptsächlich um Schulaufgaben ging, überflog Harry nur. Er kaute nachdenklich auf seinen Lippen – darüber mit Dumbledore zu reden, könnte schwierig werden. Er musste ihn wohl einfach im Tarnmantel einmal überraschen. Er hatte aber nicht viel Zeit Pläne zu entwerfen, da Millicent, ebenfalls einen Brief in der Hand haltend, auf ihn zukam. Hastig steckte er seinen Brief weg. Sie ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

„Ich werde Christopher und Maria sehen am Valentinstag!"

„Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Maria ist schwanger – also sie war es schon am Ball, aber da wussten sie es noch nicht." Millicent strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich werde fast Tante."

„Schön." Harry lächelte. „Und sie kommen Valentinstag nach Hogsmeade?"

„Ja ... sie wollten mich sehen."

Valentinstag kam und Harry ging nach Hogsmeade mit Blaise, dicht gefolgt von Draco, Crabbe und Goyle. Sie liefen nur wenige Meter hinter Daphne und Ernie Macmillan, aber Harry bezweifelte, dass Daphne das gemerkt hatte. Sie unterhielt sich sehr angeregt mit Ernie, beide völlig uneingedenk der vielen verwirrten Blicke. Draco kam neben ihn und lächelte ihn schief an.

„Bist du jetzt glücklich? Du hast eine Slytherin dazu gebracht auch zum Hufflepuff Fan zu werden."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie scheint glücklich zu sein. Tu mir einen kleinen Gefallen und mach dich über die beiden nicht lustig."

„Okay." Draco grinste. „Außerdem haben die Gryffindors am Montag Quidditch-Training. Weasleys Qualitäten als Torhüter sind viel interessanter als ein Hufflepuff, der mit einer Slytherin nach Hogsmeade geht."

Crabbe und Goyle begannen prompt „Weasley is our king" zu singen. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe gehört Summerby hat eine Erkältung", offerierte er. „Es ist noch nicht einmal klar, ob er in einer Woche überhaupt spielen kann. Ohne Sucher ist das Hufflepuffteam benachteiligt."

„Aber nicht so, wie das Gryffindorteam mit Weasley. Und der Weaslette als Sucherin."

„Ginny ist gut."

„Ginny? Seit wann nennst du die Weaslette Ginny?"

Harry errötete etwas, fing aber sofort an es zu unterdrücken. „Weil ich sie nicht Weaslette nennen will und wenn ich Weasley gesagt hätte, hättest du gedacht ich spreche von Ronald Weasley. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, fast alle Leute nennen mich Orpheus um mich von dir zu unterscheiden."

Sein Bruder war immer noch skeptisch.

„Bei ‚Weasley ist gut' hätte ich sicherlich nicht an Ron Weasley gedacht! Gib's zu, du hast Daphne nur auf ein Date mit einem Hufflepuff geschickt, damit es nachher nicht mehr so schlimm wäre, wenn du mit Ginny Weasley gehst."

Draco grinste ihn an, es war klar, dass er es nicht ernst meinte. Harry boxte ihn trotzdem. Crabbe und Goyle sahen sie nur verständnislos an. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry schlenderte durch Hogsmeade, ohne sehr auf seine Umgebung zu achten, als sein Bruder nach seinem Arm griff.

„Warte, Orpheus, hier ist der Robenladen!"

„Na und? - Oh." Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an einen Abschnitt in Narzissas Brief den er verdrängt hatte. „Müssen wir wirklich?"

„Ja." Draco wandte sich zu Crabbe und Goyle. „Wir sehen euch später im Drei Besenstiele."

„Ich brauche aber wirklich keine neue Robe", protestierte Harry, als er schon den Laden betrat.

„Hallo Orpheus!" Überrascht sah Harry sich um – Millicent Bulstrode stand nur wenige Meter rechts von ihm. Neben ihr hielt Christopher Coniston eine Anzahl Roben und nickte ihm ebenfalls freundlich zu. Er arrangierte die Roben um Harry die Hand zu reichen.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Orpheus."

„Hallo." Harry lächelte ihn freundlich an – er hatte nicht vergessen, was Lucius über Christophers Vater gesagt hatte. Christopher wandte sich höflich zu Draco.

„Du musst Orpheus Cousin sein, Draco Malfoy, oder? Ich bin Millicent Cousin, Christopher Coniston."

„Sehr erfreut."

Suchend sah Millicent sich um, nachdem sie Draco kurz zugenickt hatte. „Wo habt ihr Blaise gelassen?"

„Adrian und Sissy haben ihn in den Juwelierladen geschleppt. Sie suchen Freundschaftsringe."

Millicent verdrehte die Augen. „Blaise soll Sissy helfen einen schönen Ring zu wählen? Wie ich ihn kenne, macht er das sogar."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist ja auch einer für Adrian."

„Ist ja auch egal." Millicent seufzte. Maria kam aus einer Kabine, fülliger als Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte, in einer dunkelgrauen Robe mit einem sehr kritischen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie lächelte aber sofort als sie Harry sah.

„Hallo Orpheus. Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut Danke? Mir geht es ganz gut." Etwas verlegen lächelte Harry zurück. Was sagte man einer quasi unbekannten schwangeren Frau? „Bei euch ...."

„Oh, es ist noch nicht sehr schlimm." Maria drehte sich zum Spiegel. „Wenn mir mein Mann aber weiterhin solche Roben andrehen will ..."

„Auf der Stange sah sie ganz gut aus", verteidigte sich Christopher. „Und die Farbe könnten wir ja ändern."

Maria seufzte, während eine Robe von Christophers Arm nahm und auf einen Stuhl legte. „Die nehmen wir. Den Rest werde ich in Kenia besorgen."

„Kenia? Fahrt ihr dahin?" Überrascht sah Harry sie an – davon hatte Millicent ihm nichts erzählt. Ihr grimmiges Nicken jetzt gab ihm aber seine Antwort. Christopher grinste etwas verlegen.

„Maria will gerne bei ihrer Familie sein, wenn das Kind kommt. Aber wir müssen bald dorthin, sonst wird die Reise zu anstrengend für sie."

Harry nickte nur etwas nichtssagend, da dies ein etwas unbekanntes Gebiet war für ihn. Während Millicent etwas murmelte von „Aber dann seid ihr so lange weg, könnten die nicht einfach herkommen?" drückte Draco Harry drei Roben in die Hand. Zwei gab Harry gleich zurück – sie waren einfach zu protzig für seinen Geschmack. Als er aus der Umkleidekabine trat, bemerkte er mit Entsetzen, dass Millicents Aufmerksamkeit und die der Conistons jetzt auf ihm lag – Marias Robe bereits eingepackt. Kritisch betrachtete Draco ihn.

„Nicht schlecht."

Millicent schüttelte den Kopf.

„Diese komischen Schlaufen da sehen albern aus."  
„Findest du?" Besorgt sah Harry in den Spiegel – die Schlaufen für den Gürtel waren ihm nicht besonders aufgefallen, aber jetzt wo sie es sagte – sie waren etwas albern.

„Du hast Recht, Millie. Gibt es hier keine einfachen Roben?"

„Simple Roben tragen wir schon zur Schulzeit", bemerkte Draco abfällig. „Deine Freizeitroben sollten schon etwas edler sein."

„Du bist ein Snob, Draco." Millicent schüttelte nur den Kopf als sie aufstand und eine andere Robe aus dem Regal holte. „Hier, probier die an, Orpheus."

Sie reichte ihm eine schlichte, dunkelblaue Robe.

Eine halbe Stunde später – Maria und Christopher waren bereits zum Drei Besen vorgegangen – war Harry im Besitz von zwei neuen Roben nach Millicents Wahl, der er mehr vertraute als Dracos. Draco schmollte noch als sie ins Drei Besen eintraten. Millicent, die vor Harry war, zupfte plötzlich an seinem Ärmel und wies in eine Ecke.

„Sind das da Daphne und Ernie?" flüsterte sie aufgeregt. Harry sah ebenfalls genauer hin. Das Pärchen in der Ecke knutschte hemmungslos, ihre Gläser immer noch voll. Er wollte erst verneinen – Ernie McMillan würde sich niemals so gehen lassen in der Öffentlichkeit, aber dann erkannte er Daphnes Tasche. Statt Millicents Frage zu beantworten starrte er mit offenem Mund in die Ecke.

„Was ...." Dracos Frage verstummte, als er Daphne ebenfalls erkannte. Aber er erholte sich schneller als Harry und stupste ihn an.

„Komm, setzten wir uns. Wir müssen nicht auch noch so ein Schauspiel wie Daphne abgeben."

Während Millicent zu ihrem Cousin ging, holte Harry zwei Butterbiere für sich und Draco bevor er ihm am Tisch von Crabbe und Goyle Gesellschaft leistete. Dass Blaise wenig später zu ihnen herüber kam, sprach Bände über seine Gefühle zu Sissy Nott.

Am Sonntagnachmittag schlich Harry sich unter seinem Tarnmantel zu Dumbledores Büro. Er hatte mit Dumbledore und Hermine vereinbart, sich dort am 15. Februar zu treffen – unter der 'Bedingung' das Ron auch mitkam. Er vermisste Ron – natürlich waren Blaise und Millicent gute Freunde geworden, aber es war nicht das Gleiche wie mit Ron. Rons Temperament und seine zynischen Kommentare hätte er in mehr als einer Situation brauchen können. Aber in der DA kehrte Ron gegenüber Orpheus Malfoy nur seine schlechten Seiten heraus – Ron misstraute ihm im Gegensatz zu Hermine immer noch. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er in Dumbledores Büro trat und Dumbledore ihn schon begrüßte, bevor er den Mantel abnahm.

„Hallo Orpheus. Schön, dass du pünktlich bist. Ich hatte Bedenken, dass Miss Bulstrode und Mr.Zabini dich aufhalten würden."

„Nennen Sie mich bitte Harry. Ich vergesse den Namen schon fast", bat Harry.

„Wie du willst, Harry." Wieder sprach Dumbledore den Zauber, der ihn in einen Potter zurückverwandelte. Grinsend sah Harry in den Spiegel. Für ihn war das immer noch sein eigenes Aussehen. Die blonden Haare, die Größe, die grauen Augen … all das war die Verkleidung. Er sah nervös zu Dumbledore.

„Lucius ist wirklich damit einverstanden? Auch damit, dass ich seinen Namen als Todesser nenne?"

Dumbledore nickte ernst.

„Ja, Harry. Wir wollen, dass du die Namen nennst – auch wenn das Ministerium es verneint, die Leute werden auf der Hut sein vor ihnen. Aber die Todesser würden sofort von Lucius Verrat ahnen, wenn sein Name nicht erscheint."

Harry seufzte schwer. Er wusste, er tat das Richtige, aber Lucius zu denunzieren würde ihm schwer fallen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Hermine und Ron davon nichts merken würden. Als die Tür zum Büro sich öffnete wurde seine Gedanken unterbrochen – ehe er sich umdrehten konnte, war Hermine schon bei ihm und umarmte ihn.

„Harry! „Wie geht es dir? Wir sind so froh dich zu sehen!"

Grinsend stand Ron neben ihr. „Hey, Kumpel."

Harry lachte und umarmte sie beide.

„Mir geht es gut, danke!"

Dumbledore räusperte sich leicht.

„Miss Granger, sie sollten anfangen mit ihrem Interview, wenn sie zu lange in meinem Büro sind, wird Professor Umbridge Fragen stellen." Seine Augen zwinkerten dabei versöhnlich und alle wussten, was als nächstes kam. „Zitronenbonbon?"

Hermine lehnte dankend ab und zog ein Pergament aus ihrer Tasche.

„Also Harry, ich weiß das meiste ja sowieso, aber wir müssen es in Interview Form bringen."

Harry erzählte ihr alles noch einmal, was er ihr schon längst erzählt hatte, unterbrochen von Rons Kommentaren. Dann machte sie noch ein Foto von Harry - Dumbledore versicherte er könnte den Hintergrund so manipulieren, dass niemand herausfinden könnte, wo das Foto gemacht wurde. Er nahm auch das Pergament an sich, um es anonym dem Klitterer zukommen zu lassen – Mr. Lovegood würde sicher vom Ministerium befragt werden woher er die Informationen hatte. Als Harry alles unterschrieben hatte um es zu beglaubigen, mussten sie sich schon wieder trennen, weil Ron und Hermine zu lange in Dumbledores Büro waren. Harry umarmte sie beide noch einmal und wünschte Ron viel Glück für das kommende Spiel gegen Hufflepuff. Ron sah ihn resigniert an.

„Ich brauche mehr als Glück. Ich brauche ein Wunder."

„Ich bin sicher du brauchst kein Wunder Ron."

„Du hast mich noch nie spielen sehen, Harry."

Harry lächelte etwas unsicher und schlug Ron auf den Rücken.

„Doch, im Fuchsbau, erinnerst du dich? Als ich mal im Sommer da war?"

Ron schüttelte nur noch einmal den Kopf. „Ich hoffe wir sehen dich bald wieder Harry."

„Das werdet ihr." Harry lächelte etwas traurig. Sehen, aber nicht erkennen.


	16. Der Klitterer

hust Ja, das hat jetzt sehr lange gedauert, ich entschuldige mich in aller Form und hoffe es gibt noch ein paar Leute die sich an die Geschichte erinnern. Kurz gesagt, die Uni war sehr stressig, sie ist es noch, aber ich habe gemerkt dass ein bisschen schreiben zwischendurch nicht schadet eher im Gegenteil, daher denke ich Kapitel 17 wird vor Ende Juni kommen. Nebenbei hab ich in der Zwischenzeit noch eine Slashgeschichte aus der Gründerzeit geschrieben als ein Geburtstagsgeschenk um mich für meine lange Pause hier zu entschuldigen und Werbung zu machen, da die auch bald hochgeladen wird!

Dieses Kapitel widme Ich Lian, die mich angestupst hat und die sich so lieb über die Geschichte geäussert hat und Kayla, die sie wieder betagelesen hat!

Teil: 16? (ungefähr 20)

Pairings: Daphne/Ernie (ab Jahr 6 mehr)

Warnung: Völlig canon-fremde Grundidee - die Geschichte wird mehr oder weniger dem fünften Buch folgen, aber der Canon ist natürlich überall gebogen wo es nötig war.

Kommentare:

Allgemeine Kommentare siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 15: Klitterer

Bereits am nächsten Morgen sah Harry Ron und Hermine tatsächlich wieder in der Zaubertranklektion – wo sie ihn keines Blickes würdigten. Äusserst übellaunig machte Harry sich an seinen Trank und zum ersten Mal seit langem verbockte er einen von diesen. Dass Snape ihm dafür nur 2 Punkte abzog und kurz darauf Dean für einen ähnlichen Fehler 7 half auch nichts. Seine Miene nach der Stunde brachte auch die Slytherins davon ab sich ihm zu nähern. Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachte er in freiwilliger Isolation, aber bereits beim Mittagessen gab er sich Mühe mit Adrian Pucey über das Training zu diskutieren und die Aussichten im Spiel Hufflepuff-Gryffindor am folgenden Samstag zu erörtern.

Harry sass unter den Hufflepuffs. Ernie Macmillan hatte Daphne gefragt, ob sie sich zu ihm setzen wolle, aber sie hatte sich nicht getraut als einzige Slytherin unter den Hufflepuffs zu sitzen, also hatte sie Harry beschwatzt, der schliesslich auch mit Ernie befreundet war sich doch auch zu den Hufflepuffs zu setzen. Warum war Harry schleierhaft, da sie jetzt ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Ernie richtete. Was wohl zu erwarten gewesen war, die beiden waren erst eine Woche zusammen, auch wenn Harry von Ernie nicht diese offen zur Schau getragene Verliebtheit vermutet hatte. Die vielen ungehaltenen Blicke von allen Seiten bemerkten die beiden gar nicht. Harry hielt sich an Justin Finch-Fletchley für Unterhaltung. Das Einzige, was man für das Spiel sagen konnte, war dass es kurz war. Harry brachte eine Selbstbeherrschung auf, von der er nichts geahnt hatte, um seine Verzweiflung hinter einer neutralen Maske zu verdecken. Obwohl Ginny den Schnatz recht schnell fing, verlor Gryffindor bei 10 Punkten. Die Slytherins sangen lauthals „Weasley is our king" - ob seine Slytherin Freunde auch mitsangen nahm Harry nicht wahr, seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf seinen besten Freund gerichtet. Er hatte Ron selten in dieser Verfassung gesehen – er wirkte völlig verzweifelt und Harry konnte nicht einmal zu ihm gehen. Er lehnte es ab mit Ernie und Justin auf das Feld hinunter zu gehen um dem Hufflepuff Team zu gratulieren und verkroch sich in der Bibliothek, wo Millicent und Blaise ihn viel zu bald fanden.

Am folgenden Montag erschien die Märzausgabe des Klitterers. Und obwohl nur wenige Schüler das Heft abonniert hatten, war das Interview mit Harry bereits beim Mittagessen das Hauptgesprächsthema. Daphne hatte den Klitterer vor sich ausgebreitet und las Harry Absätze daraus vor. Der nickte ab und an gedankenabwesend. Er selber hatte noch keine Chance gehabt den Artikel zu lesen um zu sehen, was Hermine daraus gemacht hatte. Aber er wusste, warum Draco und Theodore Nott so finstere Mienen trugen, als sie sich zu ihnen setzten.

„Orpheus, hast du den verdammten Artikel gesehen?"

Harry zuckte vielleicht etwas zu lässig mit den Schultern.

„Daphne liest mir gerade die Highlights vor."

Draco schnaubte.

„Dieser Potter … ich werde ihn …."

Nott sah sie alle hoffend an.

„Aber das ist der Klitterer. Ich bin sicher niemand wird dem Glauben schenken."

„Ich hab den Artikel zwar bis jetzt nur überfliegen können, aber es ist schon auffällig, wie viel rationaler er geschrieben ist, als der Rest der Zeitschrift. Eigentlich lese ich sie nur zum Lachen, normalerweise." Daphne hielt die geöffnete Zeitschrift Nott hin.

„Du hast ein Exemplar?" Nott sah sie neugierig an.

„Ich habe den Klitterer abonniert, ja."

In dem Moment sahen sie Umbridge mit einem selten sauren Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zukommen.

„Was habe ich über ein Interview mit Harry Potter gehört?" flötete sie süsslich.

Daphne reichte ihr wortlos ihren Klitterer. Umbridge nahm ihn in ihre Wurstfingerchen und wurde zusehends blasser als den Artikel überflog.

„Potter …" zischend zog sie den Klitterer fest an ihre Brust. „Ich werde den hier behalten."

Damit stürmte sie aus der großen Halle. Nott stöhnte.

„Jetzt kommt das nächste Dekret, wetten? 'Besitz des Klitterers verboten' – Womit natürlich alle Leute ihn lesen werden."

Er behielt Recht, wenigstens was das Dekret betraf. Noch vor ihrer ersten Stunde am Nachmittag hatten sie bereits die Notiz gefunden.

Nach ihrer letzten Lektion schleppte Draco Harry sofort in das Jungenschlafzimmer und zog ihn in eine Ecke. Er drückte Harry einen Klitterer in die Hand und sah Harry ungeduldig an, während der las.

„Was hältst du davon?"

„Er ist recht direkt."

„Er beschuldigt Papa Todesser zu sein!"

„Da hat er ja gar nicht so Unrecht." Harry zog seinen Mund spekulativ zusammen. „Meinst du, die Leute glauben es?"

Draco zuckte abfällig mit den Schultern.

„Einige ja, einige nein. Auf jeden Fall mehr als vor dem verdammten Artikel. Und seit Umbridge es für nötig hielt ihn zu verbieten, fast alle in Hogwarts. Wie kann er …. Ich dachte Harry Potter sei verschwunden! Warum gibt er plötzlich dem Klitterer Interviews!"

„Nun, wir wissen jetzt, dass er am Leben ist."

„Das wussten wir auch vorher! Der Dunkle Lord wird kaum sonst nach ihm gesucht haben."

„Offiziell ist der nicht einmal zurück." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und gab Draco den Klitterer zurück. „Ich sehe nichts, was wir dagegen tun können, ausser es zu ignorieren."

Draco nickte, in einer seiner düsteren Stimmungen.

„Orpheus? Was wirst du tun? Wirst du abstreiten, dass Papa Todesser ist?"

Harry fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

„Ja, natürlich. Was sollte ich sonst tun?"

Draco sah ihn etwas lauernd an. „Und was sagst du deinen Hufflepuffs?"

„Dass Lucius mir keinen Grund gegeben hätte anzunehmen, dass er ein Todesser ist, natürlich."

„Das nennst du abstreiten?"

„Wenn ich sage ‚Nein, ganz sicher nicht' wird mir keiner glauben. Ich bin immerhin ein böser Malfoy, der Neffe eines Todessers." Harry verzog leicht den Mund. „Obwohl sie ja denken, mein Vater wäre Auror in Australien gewesen."

„Der 'gute' Malfoy", Draco faltete seine Arme zusammen und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Jeder wird jetzt annehmen, wir stehen auf der Seite der Todesser."

„Ich weiss. Aber wir sollten uns jetzt nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Wir sind 15 und noch in der Schule. Ich denke weder das Ministerium noch der dunkle Lord werden uns rekrutieren."

„Das Ministerium will überhaupt niemanden für einen Kampf, weil sie nicht glauben, dass es einen geben wird."

„Sie sind Feiglinge", sagte Harry abfällig. „Ich bin erstaunt, wie sehr sie vor den Tatsachen die Augen verschliessen."

Draco nickte und warf den Klitterer beiseite.

„Den muss ich gleich noch Umbridge geben, habe ich von einer kleinen Gryffindor konfisziert. Nicht das es viel nützen wird – sie hat den Artikel sicher schon gelesen, und wenn nicht hat sicher einer ihrer Freunde bereits ein Exemplar."

Während Draco pflichtbewusst zu Umbridge trottete, liess Harry sich auf das Sofa neben Blaise fallen. Das sowieso schon eher unwohl wirkende Gespräch in der Ecke stoppte in dem Moment, wo er sich setzte. Seufzend sah er sich um – neben den üblichen Verdächtigen, Blaise, Millicent und Daphne waren auch noch Aubrey und ein paar Viertklässler da, deren Namen er vergessen hatte.

„Der Klitterer?" riet er.

Die betretene Stille verriet sie. Harry seufzte. „Lassen wir das Thema – das Abendessen hat schon begonnen."

Natürlich verlief auch das Abendessen unter etwas gezwungener Atmosphäre – Harry tat zwar sein möglichstes die kritischen Blicke zu ignorieren, aber sich bewusst zu sein, dass fast jeder Bissen beobachtet wurde, nahm ihm den Appetit.

Später fand sich Harry mit Millicent alleine in einer Ecke am Hausaufgaben erledigen, die sie beide etwas verschlampt hatten. Als sie ihre Bücher zusammenpackten, sah sie ihn nachdenklich an.

„Du bist der einzige Betroffene der nicht wütend ist."

„Huh?" Harry sah überrascht von seiner Tasche auf. „Betroffen?"

„Von dem Klitterer Artikel. Dein Onkel wurde dort drin zum Todesser erklärt." Millicents Gesicht war geradezu unheimlich neutral.

„Ja – sollte ich deshalb wütend sein?"

„Draco ist es. Nott ist ungehalten. Crabbe und Goyle, nachdem sie es verstanden hatten, waren auf Streit aus."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Nichts. Ich merke nur an, dass es nicht zu dir passt so kalt zu sein."

Harry fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Kalt? Weil ich nicht an die Decke gehe wegen einem Artikel in einer Zeitschrift?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, ihre Miene immer noch sorgfältig ausdruckslos. „Natürlich sind wir in Slytherin beherrschter als der Rest der Schule, der nur noch darüber klatscht. Aber seit wann tust du, was alle Slytherins tun?"

Harry lächelte leicht. „Der Hut hat mich nach Slytherin geschickt."

„Ja." Millicent lächelte ebenso leicht zurück. „Bis morgen, Orpheus, schlaf gut."

Draco erwähnte den Artikel nicht mehr, genauso wenig wie einer der anderen Slytherins, auch wenn sie hörten, dass der Klitterer bereits am nächsten Tag neu aufgelegt werden musste – Harry konnte nur hoffen seine Freude und Hoffnung nicht zu sehr durchschien. Millicent und Draco beobachteten ihn beide den ganzen Tag misstrauisch, auch wenn sie wohl dachten sie wären unäuffällig. Anders war es bei der DA. Kaum war Harry Ende der Woche in den Raum getreten, hielt ihm Alicia Spinnet den Klitterer unter die Nase.

„Wie stehts du dazu?" Angelina Johnson hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Der Rest der DA sah ebenfalls mit großem Interesse zu Harry. Vorsichtig sah er auf das Interview und dann in die Gesichter um sich herum.

„Wie soll ich dazu stehen? Es ist ein Interview mit einem Jungen, den ich nicht kenne." Er erinnerte sich was Millicent gesagt hatte darüber, dass es nicht zu ihm passe so kalt zu sein – ihr Gefühl war deutlich widergespiegelt in der DA. Er seufzte etwas. „Okay, mein Onkel wird als Todesser bezeichnet. Haltet ihr mich jetzt auch für einen?"

„Nein, aber ..." Etwas verlegen strich Justin seine Robe glatt, als Ernie für ihn einsprang. „Wir würden gerne wissen, ob du davon wusstest und wo du stehst."

„Lucius hat mir nie einen Grund gegeben ihn für einen Todesser zu halten, auch wenn ich seine und Narzissas Ideen über 'reines Blut' kenne. Und ich halte V... 'Du weisst schon wen' für einen gefährlichen Irren mit verrückten Ideen." Harry sah sich herausfordernd um. „Zufrieden?"

„Wir trauen dir Orpheus", erwiderte Hermine beruhigend. „Immerhin sind wir noch nicht aufgeflogen – und ausserdem wussten wenigstens Ron und ich schon vorher, dass Lucius Malfoy ein Todesser ist."

„Wir wollen nur endlich mal hören, dass du dich von diesem Bastard distanzierst!" warf Ron ein und Ginny nickte in Einverständnis mit ihrem Bruder.

„Niemand hat je gehört wie du dich ausdrücklich von deinem Onkel abgrenzt, Orpheus."

„Er ist kein schlechter Mensch", murmelte Harry etwas verlegen – er konnte selber kaum glauben, dass er das sagte. „Er hatte falsche Ideen, aber ... na ja, zu uns ist er gut. Also seiner Familie."

„Das reicht", unterbrach Fred. „Der arme Junge kann das alles doch gar nicht wissen, er ist in Australien aufgewachsen!"

„Aber ..." und Harry hatte George selten so ernst gesehen. „ ..., wenn du wirklich in diesem Kampf gezogen würdest, würdest du dich gegen die Todesser stellen und deinen Onkel, wenn er dann dabei ist."

„Ich würde mich gegen die Todesser stellen", bestätigte Harry. „Können wir damit dann anfangen?"

Die Anderen nickten und begaben sich langsam auf ihre Plätze. Der Blick von Zacharias Smith erinnerte Harry sehr an Draco – der ihn allerdings verdächtigt hatte, die Todesser zu verraten.

Für den Tag hatte die DA beschlossen sich mit dem Patronuszauber zu beschäftigen – schweren Herzens entschied sich Harry so zu tun, als beherrsche er ihn nicht. Sein Hirsch hätte ihn verraten. Nicht einmal silberner Dunst, wie aus allen anderen Zauberstäben entwich seinem. Aber er konnte einigen so weit helfen, dass sie fast Gestalten hervorbrachten.


	17. Die Inquisition

Erst mal danke an Kylyen und Lobarie fürs weiterlesen! Und gerade noch zum angekündigten Zeitpunkt geht es weiter ... und Ende Juli solltet ihr auch Kapitel 18 haben, wenn mir die Lektüre von „Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince" neben der Uni zu sehr in die Quere kommt.

Kayla hat wieder betgagelesen, vielen Dank!

_Ruth Sumpfuss:_ Dein Review hat mich wirklich total aufgestellt. Ja, mir ist schon bewusst, dass Lucius Malfoy ein bisschen OOC ist oder wenigstens sehr eigenwillig interpretiert ... die Geschichte würde sonst nicht so gut funktionieren, denn bei dem Lucius wie er im Buch ist wäre Harry wohl keine Nacht geblieben. Ich hoffe er kommt trotzdem nicht zu kuschelig rüber.

**Kapitel 17: Die Inquisition**

Die Sympathien der Schule waren klar geteilt vor dem Match Slytherin – Ravenclaw Anfang März. Obwohl es Harry bewusst war, dass es angesichts des Verhaltens einiger seiner Teamkollegen, nicht zuletzt seines Bruders, vielleicht berechtigt war, schmerzte es ihn schon, wenn er hinter sich wispern hörte, wie jemand wünschte er falle vom Besen. Eine vorwitzige Gryffindor Zweitklässlerin sagte ihm sogar ins Gesicht, er solle sich nicht einbilden so unschlagbar wie Harry Potter zu sein, eine kleine Hufflepuff sagte kurz darauf etwas ähnliches. Harry gab sich alle Mühe nicht zu zeigen wie geschmeichelt er sich fühlte über das Kompliment – sollte Snape ruhig sagen er war arrogant, aber es war schön zu wissen, dass man in seiner Schule als Maßstab eines guten Suchers galt.

Am Mittwoch vor dem Match in der DA war der natürlich das Hauptgesprächsthema. Niemand wünschte ihm Glück, wie es sonst üblich war, sondern die Ravenclaws bekamen die ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Er bemühte sich so lässig zu Cho zu schlendern, wie es von einem Slytherin vielleicht erwartet wurde und grinste sie an.

„Bis spätestens Samstag auf dem Feld, Chang."

Alle Umstehenden sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Oh ja, du bist ja der neue Sucher." Die Missbilligung in Deans Stimme war greifbar. Immer noch wünschte ihm niemand Glück. War Slytherin denn wirklich so unbeliebt? Was Cho stattdessen sagte, ließ sein Herz fast stehen bleiben.

„Du erinnerst mich wirklich ein bisschen an Harry, weißt du?"

Harry wurde nur mit Mühe den Kloß in seinem Hals los.

„Wieso?" Er hoffte, dass seine Stimme nicht so krächzend für die Anderen klang, wie in seinen Ohren.

Ginny nickte nachdenklich.

„Ja, das habe ich Ron auch neulich gesagt. Du bist gut in Verteidigung, du bist ein guter Sucher und du verhältst dich manchmal wie er."

Harry lächelte gezwungen.

„Ja? Ich habe ihn nie getroffen, ich mache ihn nicht bewusst nach, oder so."

Alle lachten etwas nervös und Ginny machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Das haben wir ja auch nicht behauptet. Vermutlich vermissen wir ihn einfach so sehr, dass wir seine Gesten in anderen sehen. Aber das verstehst du ja sicher, du vermisst deine alten Freunde auch, oder?"

Glücklich ein weniger verfänglicheres Thema gefunden habe, bestätigte Harry dies, bevor er Hermines prüfendem Blick floh.

Am folgenden Samstag traf er also in der Tat Cho auf dem Quidditchfeld. Er hatte sich Mühe gegeben nervös deswegen zu sein – das war Cho Chang die ihn nervös machte seit seinem vierten Jahr. Aber obwohl er sie immer noch für sehr attraktiv hielt, war die Nervosität ihr gegenüber verschwunden. Wie erwartet feuerten nur die Slytherins ihr Team an als sie herausflogen, die anderen Häuser unterstützten Ravenclaw. Das Spiel war spannend, so weit Harry es auf seinem Besen mitbekam. Bereits nach zehn Minuten lieferte er sich mit Cho eine wilde Jagd nach dem Schnatz, wobei sie Crabbe beinahe vom Besen warfen. Der Schnatz entkam, erst 30 Minuten später tauchte er unweit des Ravenclaw Tors auf, wo Harry ihn sicher vor Cho griff. Er hörte von seiner Position aus nur laute Buhrufe, aber aus der Slytherinecke wehten die Fahnen. Slytherin führte den Hauspokal. Er beeilte sich zu seiner Seite zu fliegen und eine kleine Ehrenrunde mit dem Schnatz in der Hand zu fliegen, bevor er landete. Kaum hatte er Boden unter den Füssen, war Draco neben ihm und schlug ihm auf den Rücken.

„Super Fang! – Hast du mein letztes Tor gesehen?"

Harry hatte und gratulierte Draco zu seinen gelungenen Würfen – Draco war ein guter Jäger, zu Harrys echter Überraschung. Montague, Crabbe und Goyle schlugen ihm ebenfalls hart auf den Rücken. Er hätte sich wohl nicht geräderter gefühlt, wenn er als ihr Gegner gespielt hätte. Die anschließende Party tat ihr Übriges.

Der restliche März und die erste Woche im April verliefen friedlich. Die Fünftklässler mussten noch mehr lernen, als sie es vorher schon getan hatten und die ersten kleinen Nervenzusammenbrüche traten auf. Dann kam Draco eines Nachmittags auf Harry zugerannt, als der gerade sein Wissen über Fernseher verlernte ob der Beschreibung in einem Muggelkundebuch. Dracos Gesicht strahlte ungeheure Wichtigkeit aus.

„Orpheus, Umbridge hat gerade mit mir gesprochen. Sie sagte, sie braucht uns heute Nacht um einen illegalen Verein auszuräumen – die nennen sich ‚Dumbledores Armee'! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? So etwas Dummes!"

Harry war zunächst zu geschockt um die Aussage zu verarbeiten.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„'Dumbledores Armee'. Anscheinend werden die von Hermine Granger geführt. Das sind alles Anhänger von Harry Potter. Eine von ihnen ist jetzt aber zu Umbridge gekommen und hat es ihr gestanden."

„Eine Verräterin?"

Draco sah ihn etwas komisch an.

„Ja, wenn man es so nennen will?"

„War das eine Gryffindor?"

„Nein eine Ravenclaw. Eine von denen die immer um die Ravenclawsucherin herum sind, glaube ich. Aber das ist ja unwichtig. Auf jeden Fall ist sie vernünftig geworden und hat Umbridge die ganze Sache gestanden."

Marietta also … Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich werde heute Abend da sein."

Er entschuldigte sich so schnell er konnte von Draco und ging in die Bibliothek. Wie erwartet fand er Hermine dort vor. Und wie erwartet verstand sie seine Zeichen, dass er alleine mit ihr reden musste. Sie trafen sich in einem Korridor, der in eine Sackgasse führte. Hermine sah ihn etwas ungeduldig an.

„Orpheus, was ist los?"

„Herm … Granger, das ist wichtig! Hör mir gut zu … Umbridge hat von der DA erfahren. Marietta hat bei Umbridge gepetzt und sie hat Draco gebeten ein paar Slytherins zu nehmen und heute Abend sollen wir beim Raum der Wünsche warten um die DA zu fassen. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, wie du alle Mitglieder warnen kannst?"

Hermine verschlang ihre Finger nervös ineinander.

„Ich werde das nächste Datum auf nächste Woche legen. Dann wissen sie immerhin, dass sie heute Abend nicht kommen sollen. Wir müssten es schaffen, bis dahin alle zu warnen."

Sie grinste plötzlich ungewöhnlich finster.

„Ich würde Mariettas Gesicht jetzt gerne sehen. Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für Verräter."

Harry grinste auch, dann fiel ihm wieder etwas ein.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Wenn sie uns zusammen sehen werden sie wissen, dass ich euch gewarnt habe. Ich werde heute Abend auch da sein um die DA zu fassen oder eben hoffentlich nicht. Ich kann heute mit niemanden von der DA öffentlich sprechen – sag ihnen das auch, wenn du mit ihnen sprichst."

Hermine sah ihn ernst an.

„Wenn du Dumbledore irgendwie warnen kannst – mir fällt jetzt nichts ein. Aber wir haben uns ‚Dumbledores Armee' genannt. Das könnte schlecht für ihn sein."

McGonagall hob ihre Augenbrauen, als Harry in ihrem Büro den Tarnmantel abnahm.

„Orpheus?"

„Ich kannte das Passwort zu Dumbledores Büro nicht", erklärte Harry, als ob das McGonagall irgendetwas erklären würde.

„Und was wollten sie beim Direktor?"

Kurz erzählte Harry ihr von der DA. Ihre Augen wurden größer.

„Dumbledores Armee!"

„Ich glaube sie meinten es als Kompliment an Dumbledore. Aber sie hatten ja auch nicht gedacht, gefasst zu werden."

McGonagall wurde sehr ernst.

„Harry, wenn Umbridge dich fragt – du warst erst bei einem Treffen dabei, weisst nicht, wie viele es vorher gegeben hat und du warst nur da um herauszufinden, was das ist. Hast du verstanden? Ich werde mit Dumbledore reden."

Draco, Harry, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Millicent und Theodore liefen am Abend zu Umbridges Büro. Kaum waren sie drinnen, steuerte Umbridge direkt auf Harry zu.

„Mr. Malfoy hat mir gesagt du seiest vertrauenswürdig. Vielleicht kannst du mir dann erklären, warum meine Informantin der Ansicht ist, sie hätte dich dort gesehen?"

Harry zuckte mit keiner Wimper – Umbridge anzulügen war ein Vergnügen.

„Ich bin einmal an dem Raum vorbeigelaufen und hörte Stimmen. Sie kamen mir bekannt vor – einige der Hufflepuffs waren mit mir befreundet und ich habe die Tür geöffnet. Sie waren ziemlich geschockt, aber liessen mich mitmachen. Niemand hat mir etwas von einem Treffen heute Abend erzählt."

„Sie sagte, du warst dort öfters."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann muss sie etwas gegen mich haben. Ich war dort nur einmal."

Umbridges Gesicht wurde zusehends röter.

„Und warum hast du niemanden davon erzählt?"

„Er hat es mir erzählt."

Überrascht sahen alle zu Draco, der bleicher als sonst wirkte.

„Er hat mir von diesem Treffen erzählt. Wir wussten, dass es eine illegale Organisation ist, aber wir wollten Ihnen nichts sagen, bis wir wussten, wann sie sich das nächste Mal treffen. Damit wir sie dann fassen können. Aber vielleicht haben sie ihm nichts von diesem Treffen erzählt, weil sie diskutieren wollten, ob sie Orpheus vertrauen können."

„Das nächste Mal kommt ihr bitte direkt zu mir, dann macht ihr euch erst gar nicht verdächtig." Ihr Gesicht erinnerte immer noch etwas an eine Person, die auf eine Zitrone gebissen hatte, aber ihr Blick war etwas sanfter. „Nun denn, wollen wir sehen, wen wir heute Abend finden."

Als Harry neben Draco auf den Raum der Wünsche zuging, sah der ihn von der Seite sehr misstrauisch an. Harry probierte überall hinzuschauen, nur nicht zu Draco. Er verstand nicht, warum sein Bruder für ihn in die Bresche gesprungen war.

Den kleinen Seufzer der Erleichterung, der Harry entfuhr bei Ansicht des leeren Raums, fiel hoffentlich nur Draco auf. Umbridge wurde zunehmends röter.

„Vielleicht sind sie noch nicht hier. Versteckt euch vor dem Raum, falls noch jemand kommt. Ich gehe mit meiner Informantin trotzdem zu Dumbledore. Was sie sagt, sollte genügen."

Wie zu erwarten war, warteten sie vergeblich. Harry verbrachte eine unangenehme halbe Stunde neben Draco hinter einer Säule ohne dass einer von ihnen ein Ton von sich gab. Schliesslich kam Umbridge wieder. Ihr Mund war eine dünne Linie.

„Dumbledore ist endlich aus dieser Schule draussen. Er hat zugegeben, dass er probiert hat eine Armee aus den Schülern zu rekrutieren. Aber …" hier kniff sie ihre Lippen wenn möglich noch mehr zusammen. „Dieses dumme Mädchen erinnert sich plötzlich nur noch an ein Treffen. Orpheus, kannst du mehr Treffen bezeugen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf mit einem bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nein … niemand hat mir etwas von anderen Treffen erzählt. Tut mir Leid. Ich kann auch nur ein Treffen bezeugen."

"An dem Dumbledore dich für eine Armee gewinnen wollte?"

„Nun …" Harry zögerte, so gut kannte er die Geschichte nicht. „Als ich kam, war Dumbledore nicht da."

„Nun gut, das reicht für heute Nacht. Immerhin ist Dumbledore weg und der Einfluss dieses alten Lügners ist endlich gebannt. Das Ministerium hat bis auf weiteres mich als Direktorin eingesetzt und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass diese Schule wieder nach den Vorstellungen des Ministeriums funktioniert." Sie wandte sich ab, aber plötzlich drehte sie sich wieder um.

„Wir müssen den Einfluss Dumbledores endgültig verdrängen." Sie liess ihre Augen über sie gleiten. „Ihr habt heute gezeigt, dass ihr bereit seid für das Ministerium zu kämpfen. Morgen werdet ihr als Inquisational Squad zusätzliche Macht bekommen."

Das Dekret am nächsten Morgen überraschte den Grossteil der Schüler als sie noch etwas verschlafen zum Frühstück an den Tafeln vorbeischlurften. Umbridges Rede wurde auch mit wenig Begeisterung aufgenommen. Das kümmerte Harry im Moment jedoch weniger, als das Problem mit Draco. Macht war nicht etwas, das Draco gut tat. Bereits am Morgen begegneten sie Hermine, Ron und Ernie – und Draco zog ihnen spontan Punkte ab Hermine 10 Zusätzliche nur dafür, dass sie muggelgeboren war. Harry, direkt hinter ihm, knirschte mit den Zähnen, aber traute sich nichts zu sagen, nachdem Draco ihn gestern gedeckt hatte. Ron, Hermine und Ernie sahen ihn auch etwas seltsam an, als sie das silberne ‚I' auf seiner Robe sahen. Der Blick entging Draco nicht und er grinste Harrys Freunde süffisant an, als er die Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders legte um ihn weiterzuziehen.

Kaum war der Unterricht vorbei, erwartete Filch sie vor dem Klassenzimmer – mit dem Auftrag sie zu Umbridge zu bringen. Sein Verhalten zwei Inquisitoren gegenüber war sehr geändert dem Verhalten gegenüber normalen Schülern, es war schon fast so kriecherisch wie Umbridge gegenüber. Harry wurde etwas schlecht als der Hausmeister ihn anlächelte und ihm beruhigend sagte, es sei nichts schlimmes. Umbridge empfing sie tatsächlich mit einem ihrer lieblichen Lächeln, das schon von weitem verriet, dass sie nicht zufrieden war. Sie bekamen noch einmal den Kopf gewaschen. Und erklärt, dass das Ministerium eigenmächtige Entscheidungen in diesen Sachen nicht schätzte und sie jedes Detail zu reportieren hätten. Sie versprachen es und Umbridge erklärte dann, mit Blick auf Draco, dass sie weiter keinen Grund hätte ihre Loyalität zu bezweifeln. Aber sie wies Harry an, seine freundlichen Beziehungen zu den Mitgliedern der DA zu behalten und ihr mitzuteilen, wenn es neue Pläne gäbe. Das akzeptierte Harry überzeugend genug.

Als sie Umbridges Büro verliessen, nickte Draco mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Sees.

„Wir müssen reden Orpheus – lass uns nach draussen gehen."


	18. Was wird die Zukunft bringen?

Das auf Ende Juli versprochene Kapitel /tropf/ Ich hatte einen längeren Durchhänger und vor allem sehr viel Stress seit Sommer, so dass ich nicht mehr wirklich die Muse hatte wieder in die Geschichte reinzukommen. Diese Version von Kapitel 18 ist ungebetat - ich fahre morgen in die Weihnachtsferien und hatte einigen Leuten versprochen das Kapitel 18 noch vor Weihnachten da ist - und dieses Mal will ich mein Versprechen halten. Wer wissen möchte, wann ich die unkorrigierte Fassung mit der gebetaten austausche soll sich bei mir melden - ich sag dann Bescheid.

Kurzer Rede langer Sinn: Es geht weiter - und ich verspreche Kapitel 19 wird nicht ein halbes Jahr auf sich warten lassen.

**Teil**: 18? (ungefähr 21)

**Warnung**: Völlig canon-fremde Grundidee - die Geschichte wird mehr oder weniger dem fünften Buch folgen, aber der Canon ist natürlich überall gebogen wo es nötig war.

**Kommentare**: Es tut mir leid es sagen zu müssen. Wenn ich eine längere Geschichte schreiben, entwickeln Charaktere und Geschichte in meinem Kopf ein Eigenleben, dass streng überwacht werden muss, damit die Charaktere nicht Mist bauen - aber Harry hat sich meiner Kontrolle entzogen und sich verliebt - und ehe ich es bemerkte wurde das ein Teil der Geschichte. Sorry ... ich bin kein Profi und wenn ich das jetzt probiere zu ändern, kommt es wahrscheinlich schlecht raus.

Mag jemanden Rat in wen? (Nein, Draco ist es nicht)

**

* * *

**  
Sie fanden einen relativ menschenleeren Platz neben einem dicken Baum, an den sie sich lehnten. Draco sah seinen Bruder scharf von der Seite an.

„Verbessere mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber ich denke nicht, dass du vor hattest Umbridge von dieser Organisation zu erzählen. Und ich denke auch nicht, dass Marietta einen Irrtum gemacht hat, als sie das Treffen auf gestern setzte."

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Wie konnte er es auch abstreiten.

„Du realisierst, dass Papa davon erfahren wird – nein, nicht von mir, sondern von Umbridge – und dass er nicht sehr erfreut sein wird. Er ist nicht dumm genug anzunehmen, dass ich die Wahrheit sagte. Wir werden beide Ärger bekommen."

Harry nickte wieder stumm.

„Orpheus, warum hast du das gemacht? Und warum hast du mir nichts erzählt?"

Das brachte Harry wieder in Form. „Warum ich das gemacht habe? Weil ich kein Todesser werden will und weil ich weiß, dass der Dunkle Lord tatsächlich zurückgekehrt ist, natürlich."

„Du wolltest kämpfen?"

Das Schlimmste war, dass Dracos Stimme nicht wütend war. Am Abend zuvor war er noch wütend gewesen – Harry hatte es dem Blick angesehen den Draco ihm gegeben hatte, als sie in ihre Betten kletterten. Jetzt klang er nur enttäuscht. Harry atmete tief durch.

„Ja. Oder … zumindest irgendetwas tun! Was soll ich machen? Ich will mich nicht dem Ministerium anschließen, aber dem Dunklen Lord auch nicht."

"Du möchtest dich gegen Papa stellen?"

„Nein …. Ich möchte nicht gegen Lucius kämpfen." Und er würde es nicht müssen. Aber durfte er Draco das sagen?

"Und gegen mich?"

Harry schluckte und wandte sich etwas ab. Der Gedanke schmerzte ihn.

"Bist du sicher, dass du Todesser wirst?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass Draco sich auch etwas abwandte. Es dauert etwas, bis sein Bruder ihm leise antwortete.

"Ja. Ich werde Papa folgen. Ich glaube an ihn. Und ..." Er stoppte, aber Harry sagte nichts. "Und - ich denke der dunkle Lord wird Papa und Mama bestrafen, wenn ich ihm nicht folge. Wurmschwanz hat mir gesagt, er hoffe wir - die Kinder von Todessern - würden Ausschau halten nach einem Weg in Hogwarts einzudringen. Wir sind auf eine Art schon Todesser."

Draco seufzte etwas. "Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen. Ich wünschte du würdest Papa glauben ... und ... und die Familie nicht in Gefahr bringen."

Harry schwieg weiter ... was würde Draco sagen, wenn Lucius kein Todesser mehr war? Aber Draco wusste doch auch, dass Harrys Existenz alleine eine Gefahr für die Familie war. Schließlich drehte er sich wieder zu Draco.

"Ich will die Familie nicht in Gefahr bringen - aber ich denke, der Dunkle Lord ist eine Gefahr für jeden."

"Und wer soll sie abwenden? Potter? - Vergiss es. Dumbledore? Der Mann hat ein Rad ab."

„Na ja, den Dunklen Lord als psychisch gesund zu bezeichnen wäre auch etwas übertrieben. Von Fudge reden wir erst gar nicht."

"Nein, besser nicht. Wir wissen beide, dass der Mann ein Idiot ist, den Papa nach Belieben als Marionette benutzen kann."

„Dem wir im Moment aber offiziell folgen", bemerkte Harry und zeigte auf ihr silbernes „I" Abzeichen. „Wir sind Inquisitoren."

„Wir wissen beide, dass keiner von uns dem Ministerium folgt", bemerkte Draco abfällig. „So weit sind wir uns glaube ich einig. Hogwarts unter Umbridge ist schlimmer als jede Strafkolonie. Aber ich bin lieber auf der Seite der Wärter als der Häftlinge."

„Ich habe auch nicht vor die Inquisitoren zu verlassen." Harry schüttelte den Kopf um seinen Punkt zu verdeutlichen. „Ich bin froh, dass du mir diese Stellung ermöglicht hast."

Draco grinste etwas lustlos. „Ich bin doch zu manchen Sachen gut, oder?"

„Ohne dich wäre das Ganze schlecht für mich rausgekommen," bestätigte Harry.

Draco blickte auf den See heraus.

"Glaubst du Papa und Markus hatten diese Unterhaltungen auch in der Schulzeit? Vielleicht sind sie so gesessen wie wir jetzt."

"Wer weiß." Harry lehnte sich etwas zurück. "Vielleicht. - Lucius hat seinen Bruder geliebt. Aber er ist nicht wie sein Vater."

"Ja, er probiert nicht mich nicht gegen dich aufzuhetzen. Aber was bringt das nach der Schule?" Er verzog seinen Mund. "Ich weiß, du magst die Idee nicht, aber ich hoffe der dunkle Lord gewinnt vorher. Wobei ... du wärst dumm genug dich irgendwelchen Untergrundkämpfern anzuschließen."

Harry lachte etwas humorlos.

"Möglich. Draco, ich weiß nicht warum du dich den Todessern anschließen willst. Willst du wirklich in Voldemorts Welt leben? Willst du wirklich alle Muggelgeborenen töten? Wenn dir jemand sagen würde, du solltest Granger töten, jetzt sofort, würdest du es tun?"

"Ich ..." Draco zögerte etwas, aber musste nicht antworten - Daphne und Ernie kamen auf sie zu. Ernie sah Draco mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen an. Daphne grinste sie hingegen beide breit an.

„Was macht ihr hier so einsam und zieht solche Mienen?"

„Wir haben von Umbridge den Kopf gewaschen gekriegt", erwiderte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause. „Weil ich ihr nichts von dem Treffen gesagt habe, weißt du."

„Du bist ja trotzdem Inquisitor." Daphne zeigte auf seinen Stecker.

„Das ist Dracos Verdienst. Er hat Umbridge überzeugt, dass ich ein guter Junge bin."

Ernie zog die Brauen hoch.

„Malfoy hat gesagt, du bist ein guter Junge?"

„Umbridge hält ihn für einen guten Jungen", Harry grinste und er und Ernie fingen an zu kichern. Es war ein schwacher Scherz, aber sie brauchten so was. Draco sah sie wütend an.

„Was ist daran so witzig?"

"Du bist kein ‚guter Junge', Draco."

"Ich gehe nicht zu geheimen Treffen, " Dracos Augen verkleinerten sich. „Wie einige hier, die ich nennen könnte."

Harry war überrascht, dass Daphne jetzt ebenfalls angesäuert wirkte.

„Ja, und weder Orpheus noch Ernie haben mir ein Wort davon verraten. Bin ich so wenig vertrauenswürdig?"

Draco lachte kurz auf.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, Orpheus hätte mir irgendetwas gesagt? Ich hatte keine Ahnung bis Umbridge kam und sagte, er wäre auch dabei. – Ja, ich habe gelogen, Macmillan."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann räusperte Ernie sich.

„Na, das ist immerhin mal etwas Nettes, was ich über dich höre."

Draco kniff seine Lippen zusammen, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, legte Harry seine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Können wir das Thema abhaken? Die DA ist aufgelöst und stattdessen hat Umbridge die Inquistioren ernannt. Dumbledore ist weg und Umbridge ist Direktorin. Es gibt nichts, was wir jetzt noch tun können."

„Verhindern, dass du dich wieder von irgendwelchen Idioten dazu bewegen lässt ihren Gruppen beizutreten."

Dabei funkelte Draco Ernie an. Der sah ihn empört an.

„Wir haben Orpheus zu gar nichts überredet. Er hat uns zufällig gefunden."

Draco sah Harry prüfend an.

„So, der Teil deiner Geschichte war dann also wahr. Ich dachte, du hättest das nur gesagt um die Puffies zu schützen."

Ernie plusterte sich bei dem Namen auf, wurde aber von Daphne abgehalten etwas zu sagen. Harry lachte mit nur einer Spur von Bitterkeit.

„Du dachtest, sie hätten mich eingeladen? Du kennst meinen Nachnamen und mein Haus, oder?"

Ihr lauschiges Treffen unter den Bäumen war bald beendet, da es Zeit zum Abendessen war. Auch Millicent wirkte etwas angesäuert - jedenfalls sprach sie während dem Essen nicht mit Harry. Blaise bemühte sich vergeblich gute Stimmung unter seinen Freunden zu verbreiten. Später im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen sie in einer halbwegs ruhigen Ecke, weit weg von Draco und den anderen Inquisitoren – bis auf Millicent, natürlich.

„Keiner von uns glaubt ein Wort davon, dass du nur einmal da warst und es sagen wolltest", begann Daphne plötzlich. „Und du hast mir das am See auch bestätigt, dass du Draco nichts gesagt hast."

„Draco hat also wirklich für Orpheus gelogen", stellte Millicent fest, ihre Stimme zu unbeteiligt, als dass es glaubwürdig war. „Das war das Einzige, was mich hat zweifeln lassen."

Harry zuckte etwas verlegen die Schultern. Er konnte nicht überzeugend genug lügen um seinen in Slytherin geschulten Freunden da etwas vorzumachen.

„Wir nehmen es dir auch nicht wirklich übel", fuhr Blaise fort. „Es ist nicht etwas, dass man jedem anvertraut und du kennst uns noch nicht lange."

„Und es ist nicht etwas über das hier viel geredet wird, Politik", ergänzte Millicent, ihr Gesicht immer noch etwas steinern. „Die Leute tendieren zu Lügen – um sich selbst oder um Familienmitglieder zu schützen. Offiziell sind wir alle natürlich auf der Seite des Ministeriums und wenn jemand in der Familie als Todesser verurteilt wurde dann war das entweder gelogen oder ein tragischer Einzelfall, von dem der Rest der Familie nichts wusste. Aber man zeigt auch ja keine Sympathien für das Ministerium."

Harry nickte leicht. Er wusste ja bereits von Lucius, dass wenigstens Millicents Onkel den Todessern angehörte. Millicents Stups in die Seite brachte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du uns hättest vertrauen können", wiederholte Millicent. „Wir hätten dich nicht verraten und keiner von uns dreien hat übermäßige Sympathien für Du-weißt-schon-wen."

Harry lächelte. „Danke Millie. Ihr seid großartig."

Natürlich hätte das gelogen sein können. Aber Harry glaubte das nicht.

Am folgenden Wochenende war Ostern. Draco und Harry hatten beide zwei Pakete mit Süßigkeiten bekommen – die hauptsächlich in die Mägen von Crabbe und Goyle gewandert waren. Ein paar hatte Harry aber auch für seine Freunde retten können. Besonders Millicent hatte einen Hang zu Süssigkeiten – aber auch Blaise und Daphne machten mit bei Wettbewerben wie "Wer kann die meisten davonhoppelnden Osterhasen fangen (und dann essen)". Draco fühlte sich diesem Kinderkam überlegen. Er quälte seine Klassenkameraden auch Ostern lieber mit der Erinnerung an ihre ZAGs die nur noch sechs Wochen entfernt waren. Auf Dracos Drängen hin lernte Harry auch fleißig und berichtete brav seinen Eltern - seltsamerweise gab ihm diese lästige Pflicht das Gefühl, dass die Malfoys seine Eltern waren. Das Thema Todesser kam zwischen ihm und Draco nicht mehr auf – ihre Gespräche beschränkten sich zur Hauptsache auf Schulisches.

Gemeinsam mit Daphne und Millicent blätterte Harry an einem Nachmittag durch die Karriere - Informationen – Millicent hatte sich das Heftchen für Medizauberer bereits angeschaut und beschlossen, dass es wirklich ihre Traumkarriere war, sie war nur noch da um mit den anderen über ihre Ziele zu reden oder eher, um sich über gewisse Berufe lustig zu machen. Als Draco an ihnen vorbeilief hielt er ihm grinsend ein Heftchen entgegen. Es hieß: „Hast du was es braucht Sicherheitstrolle zu trainieren."

„Hier Draco, du übst dich schon seit Jahren bei Crabbe und Goyle, das ist deine Traumkarriere."

Draco schlug ihm mit dem Heft über den Kopf.

„Übrigens, wo sind die beiden?" Daphne sah sich um bei der Erwähnung von Crabbe und Goyle.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass ich mir jetzt ein paar Heftchen ansehen wollte über unsere zukünftigen Karriereoptionen, und sie haben mich gefragt warum. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das von den Karrieregesprächen gelesen haben."

„Du hast sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass wir die ZAG's in fünf Wochen haben, oder?" fragte Millicent leicht besorgt. Draco nickte.

„Ja, sie werden immer etwas panisch wenn ich die ZAG's erwähne, aber ich denke sie sollten die wichtigsten doch bestehen können. Ich habe hart genug mit ihnen gelernt."

Er sah nonchalant zu seinem Bruder herab. „Hast du schon etwas gefunden?"

Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Auror werden wollte und er konnte sich denken, dass Draco es ahnte.

„Errm … ich weiß nicht. Professioneller Quidditchspieler vielleicht. Oder im Department für Muggelbeziehungen arbeiten?"

Draco verzog den Mund, obwohl die Provokation offensichtlich gewesen war.

„Also wenn schon professioneller Quidditchspieler, bitte. Auch wenn noch kein Malfoy ein Sportler war."

Harry zog die Brauen hoch. „Dann wird es ja höchste Zeit."

Er kam nicht mehr dazu Draco zu fragen, was der sich überlegte - Pansy kam reingestürmt mit dem Gesicht einer Person die etwas weiss, aber nicht so viel wie sie wollte.

"Orpheus, Dumbledore möchte dich sprechen." Sie sah ihn gespannt an. "Warum?"

"Dumbledore?" In seinem zweitem Halbjahr hatte der Rektor ihn nicht mehr oft zu sich gerufen. "Ich habe keine Ahnung."

"Wir wüssten es, wenn du etwas angestellt hättest, oder?" Daphne wirkte eben so erstaunt.

"Ich habe meines Wissens keine Regel übertreten ..." Er erhob sich schnell. Es musste etwas Dringendes sein, wenn Dumbledore ihn so kurzfristig zu sich rief.


	19. Aufgeflogen?

Okay, ich lass das mit den Versprechungen tropf Es hat über ein halbes Jahr gedauert schäm. Dafür gibt es vielfältige Gründe, die leider nicht alle aus der Welt geräumt sind.  
Ich bin immer noch nicht zufrieden mit diesem Kapitel, aber hier ist es nun. Wann das nächste Kapitel kommt wag ich jetzt nicht zu prophezeien, aber es ist zu 80 fertig, so viel sag ich schon mal.

Teil: 19? (ungefähr 21)  
Warnung: Völlig canon-fremde Grundidee - die Geschichte wird mehr oder weniger dem fünften Buch folgen, aber der Canon ist natürlich überall gebogen wo es nötig war.

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

Kommentare: Ungebetat, sorry -- Und Harry wurde natürlich zu Umbridge gerufen, nicht Dumbledore pfeif Das war ein Gedankenaussetzer meinerseits

**Kapitel 19**

Harrys Nervosität wurde kurzfristig überlagert von Schadenfreude als er Umbridges Tür klopfte. Immer noch ihr altes Büro - Dumbledores Büro hatte sich für die neue "Rektorin" nicht geöffnet.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy", säuselte Umbridge als er eingetreten war. "Setzen Sie sich doch."

"Guten Tag, Professor. Was kann ich für sie tun?" Er gab sich alle Mühe Lucius zu imitieren. Seine Art schien im Ministerium zu wirken.

"Nun, ich bin sicher es ist nur eine kleine Formsache, die wir bald klären können."

"Eine Formsache?" Harry begann etwas unruhig zu werden.

"Sag einmal - wie oft schreibst du deinen Freunden in Australien?"

"Ich ..." Gerade noch rechtzeitig entdeckte Harry einen lauernden Ausdruck in Umbridges Augen. "Eigentlich nie."

"Soo ..." Umbridge lächelte verlogen. "Das ist interessant."

Als Harry darauf nicht einging, fuhr sie etwas ungeduldiger fort. "Ich habe letzte Woche mit meinem australischen Kollegen gesprochen über diverse Dinge gesprochen und er schien der Ansicht zu sein, dass du bereits verstorben bist. Ich frage mich, wie er dazu kam?"  
„Das frage ich mich auch", entgegnete Harry mühsam. „Aber vielleicht stellen sie diese Frage lieber meinem Onkel, er hat all den Papierkram erledigt."

„Das werde ich auch tun." Umbridge wirkte etwas enttäuscht. „Ich dachte nur, du könntest mir behilflich sein."

„Nein, tut mir leid."

Umbridge hatte Harry noch weitere 10 Minuten aufgehalten mit Versuchen von Small Talk, wo sie schlecht verdeckt probierte ihn weiter zu löchern. Dann gab sie jedoch auf, wohl weil sie selber nicht ganz wusste, worauf sie eigentlich hinauswollte. Kaum in Slytherin angekommen, schleppte er seinen überraschten Bruder von seinen Freunden weg und in den leeren Schlafraum.

„Umbridge weiss, dass Orpheus tot ist", zischte er.

„Was? Aber wie …."  
„Die Frage ist eher, wie es kommt, dass noch vorher niemand darauf gekommen ist. Sie hatte ein Gespräch mit dem australischen Rektor … wie auch immer die Schule dort heisst."

„Australische Schule für Magie …. Die hat keinen anderen Namen. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache." Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Das wird ein Problem, wenn der jetzt in Australien verbreitet, dass du noch am Leben bist."

„Ich hoffe nur, keiner von seinen Freunden wird es glauben … das wäre grausam."

„Ja schon." Mit einer Handbewegung wischte Draco die unbekannten Freunde weg. „Viel wichtiger ist im Moment aber, dass sein Ableben weder vom Ministerium noch dem dunklen Lord geglaubt wird. Wir müssen uns eine Möglichkeit überlegen, Papa zu warnen – Umbridge kontrolliert immer noch die Post."

Draco und Harry kamen auf keine gute Idee – auch weil Harry sich keine große Mühe gab. Kaum hatte Draco die Notwendigkeit eines Briefes an Lucius angesprochen, fiel ihm McGonagall ein – sie war im Orden, es musste ihr doch möglich sein Lucius einen Brief zu überbringen. Aber dessen Antwort war enttäuschend. Er riet Harry sich keine Sorgen zu machen, dass er das mit dem Ministerium und den Todessern regeln würde. Wie genau er das tun wollte, erläuterte er nicht, zu Harrys Zorn. Lucius war der Schlimmste unter all denen, die ihn wie ein kleines Kind behandelten. Dabei war Draco früher immer besser unterrichtet gewesen als er selber. Aber Recht auf Informationen schien nur Draco zu haben.

Zwei Wochen später und drei Wochen vor den ZAG's fand der Match Hufflepuff - Slytherin statt. Der Sucher von Hufflepuff, Summberby, hatte sich längst von seiner Erkältung erholt, aber in den Augen der Slytherins war Orpheus sowieso der beste Sucher aller Zeiten. Die Slytherins waren vor dem Match in Feierstimmung, als hätten sie das Spiel - und damit den Quidditch-Cup - bereits gewonnen. Harry und Draco verhinderten mit Müh und Not, dass Crabbe und Goyle sich bereits vor dem Match betranken. Trotzdem war Harry recht optimistisch, was das Spiel anging, als er mit den anderen Spielern aufs Feld flog. Crabbe und Goyle waren nicht verkatert, Montague teilte Dracos und Harrys Meinung, dass sie bis zuletzt kämpfen mussten. Draco schüchterte Crabbe und Goyle mit allen möglichen Drohungen ein und sie hatten Crabbe und Goyle ihrerseits Adrian Pucey so einschüchtern lassen, dass der arme Junge geschworen hatte, er werde alles tun um möglichst hoch zu gewinnen.

Als Harry den Schnatz 20 Minuten ins Spiel fing endete der Match 300-110. Der Jubel der Slytherins war ohrenbetäubend, aber Harry bemerkte freudig, dass auch Hermine und einige Andere aus der DA ihm zunickten. Ernie sah nicht sehr erfreut aus neben einer wild auf und abspringenden Daphne (sie saßen bei den Gryffindors, auf so genannt neutralem Boden). Draco kam angeflogen um ihn zu umarmen, genau wie die anderen Teammitglieder. An Crabbes Brust gedrückt zu werden gehörte für Harry jedoch eindeutig zu den Erfahrungen die er nicht wiederholen wollte. Sie landeten auf dem Boden neben einer lächelnden Madame Hooch, die ihnen erklärte, dass sie den Pokal erst nach dem letzten Spiel der Saison überreicht bekommen würden – dass sie darauf also noch zwei Wochen warten mussten. Aber Montague lachte nur und sagte, sie würden dann halt zwei Mal feiern. Das wurde von seinem Team heftig unterstützt. Madame Hooch konnte darauf nicht mehr antworten. Die Slytherins stürmten bereits das Feld um ihr Team zu feiern. Pansy schmiss sich an Draco, während Daphne Orpheus stürmisch umarmte. Ernie stand zwar immer noch etwas missmutig neben ihr, hielt Harry aber die Hand hin, als Daphne ihn wieder losließ und gratulierte ihm zu dem Fang. Harry wurde etwas rot, besonders als er Zacharias Smiths bösen Blick sah von dem Team der Hufflepuffs herüber. Er schickte Ernie und Daphne zu Zacharias um auch ihm zu gratulieren für seine Tore. Millicent blieb bei ihm, aber ausnahmsweise umarmte sie ihn nicht nach dem Spiel. Sie lächelte ein klein wenig.

„Gutes Spiel, Orpheus." Er hatte keine Zeit über ihre kühle Reaktion nachzudenken - Draco kam auf ihn zu eine Sekunde später und sah absolut glücklich aus.

„Papa wird so stolz auf uns sein", grinste er.

„Oy, Millie." Harry erwischte Millicent am nächsten Tag als sie gerade wieder vom Park in die Schule laufen wollte. Er stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Sagst du mir jetzt, warum du seit dem Spiel sauer auf mich bist?"

Harry hatte einen großen Teil seiner Freizeit in den letzten Wochen mit Millicent verbracht. Daphne war oft mit Ernie unterwegs und Blaise war häufiger irgendwo mit Adrian, der „endlich" mit seiner Freundin Schluss gemacht hatte. Und er hatte die beiden weniger vermisst als er es gedacht hätte, wenn er allein mit Millicent war. Jetzt sah sie ihn etwas prüfend an.

„Lass uns zum See gehen, da sind weniger Leute."

Sie sprachen nicht mehr, bis sie dort saßen. Millicent sah ihn wieder prüfend an.

„Weil ich glaube, dass ich dahinter gekommen bin, was du verbirgst. Und deine Familie."

Harry war zu überrumpelt um reagieren zu können, aber Millicent schien erleichtert es endlich auszulassen.

„Und du bist zu verdammt unvorsichtig. Das Spiel! Weißt du wie viele Leute gesagt haben, als du den Schnatz gefangen hast, ‚Das war wirklich genau wie bei Potter'? Und dann bist du in der DA – genau das, wo Potter dabei wäre. Du bist der einzige in Slytherin, der eine sehr klare Meinung hat – und sie deckt sich mit dem was wir von Potter wissen. Du hast zu Beginn des Schuljahres immer zu Granger und Weasley rübergeschaut … und ich glaube langsam, es lag nicht daran, dass du in Granger verknallt warst. Du hast keinen australischen Akzent, du redest fast ein Jahr nachdem du Australien angeblich verlassen hast, immer noch nicht drüber, du bekommst keine Briefe aus Australien, du erscheinst kurz nachdem Harry Potter verschwunden ist …. dass der Tagesprophet dich noch nicht enthüllt hat ist ein Wunder! Ich weiß nur nicht, was um alles in der Welt du bei den Malfoys machst."

„Sie sind meine Eltern," murmelte Harry.

„Eltern?" Das schien Millicent doch zu überraschen. „Und Draco?"

„Ist mein Zwillingsbruder." Harry seufzte und lehnte sich nach hinten, auf seine Hände gestützt.

„So weit war ich noch nicht gekommen."

„Wärst du bestimmt noch."

„Vielleicht." Millicent schien ihren Faden wiedergefunden zu haben, jedenfalls war ihr Kinn wieder vorgereckt, wie immer wenn sie jemanden schelten wollte. „Auf jeden Fall bist du zu unvorsichtig. Ich kannte dich nur sehr oberflächlich, als du in Gryffindor warst und ich bin dahinter gekommen – das einzige was dich schützt ist, dass du bei Lucius Malfoy wohnst, den deine Freund und deine Feinde für einen Todesser halten und von dem allgemein bekannt ist, dass er weder dich noch Dumbledore besonders mag. Aber du kannst dich da nicht drauf verlassen – was um alles in der Welt hat dich geritten der DA beizutreten? Und Quidditch zu spielen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Quidditch war Dracos Idee – und es macht mir Spaß. Und die DA …." Er unterbrach sich. „Ist das jetzt wichtig? Ich war unvorsichtig, vielleicht. Aber was ist mit dir."  
"Ich werde es niemandem sagen, soweit solltest du mich kennen", fauchte Millicent, bevor er die Frage stellen konnte. „Und ich werde dir auch nicht die Freundschaft kündigen. Verdammt, warum sollte sich an meinem Gefühlen was ändern." Sie wurde knallrot – so viel hatte sie wohl doch nicht sagen wollen. Aber sie fing sich auch hier wieder, bevor Harry einen Kommentar machen konnte. „Na ja, das weißt du ja, wie der Rest der Schule."  
Harry wurde ebenfalls rot. Ja, er wusste dass Millicent sich in ihn verliebt hatte – Daphne wusch ihm immer noch regelmäßig den Kopf, er solle Millie keine Hoffnungen machen. Aber was es in letzter Zeit problematischer machte war, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob Millie nicht vielleicht allen Grund hatte zu hoffen. Er sah auf den Boden und machte keinen Kommentar. Millicent wartete einen Moment, dann fuhr sie fort.

„Das Problem ist ja gerade, dass du dich nicht verstellst. Dass wir dich so kennengelernt haben wie du bist. Oder?"  
Harry nickte ein wenig. „Ich bin nicht gut darin mich zu verstellen", gestand er.

„Ist vermutlich auch zu schwer für ein ganzes Jahr." Millicent seufzte. „Dass ich es herausgefunden habe ist ja keine große Sache – aber es gibt genügend Schüler mit Todesserverbindungen. Okay, die hab ich auch, aber du weißt, was ich meine. Du bringst nicht nur dich in Gefahr wenn du dich verrätst."

„Ich weiß. Vor allem Lucius riskiert verdammt viel. Und ich weiß nicht recht wieso."  
Millicent sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du bist sein Sohn!"

„Na und? Ich schlafe in Geschichte ja auch meistens, aber wie viele Fälle gab es denn in denen der Vater den Sohn verrät und umgekehrt? Aber er und Narcissa haben mich ganz selbstverständlich in die Familie aufgenommen, obwohl sie mich gar nicht wirklich kannten. Und sie bringen sich in Gefahr dafür, auch wenn es nicht schlecht sein kann, dass sie nicht mehr Todesser sind."

„In große Gefahr", ergänzte Millicent etwas grob. „Es kann sehr schlecht sein, dass sie keine Todesser mehr sind. Glaubst du, meine Schwester war immer so wie sie jetzt ist? Todesser sind nicht gerade zimperlich wenn man ihre Reihen verlässt oder nur verlassen will – meine Mutter würde noch leben und Celia ein normales Mädchen sein, wenn mein Vater nicht auf die Idee gekommen wäre die Todesser zu verlassen vor 15 Jahren. Mich haben sie aus dem Bauch meiner Mutter genommen und meinem Vater zurückgegeben als der schwor die Todesser nicht mehr zu verlassen."

„Ich …" Harry fiel keine geeignete Reaktion ein. Millicents Augen schimmerten verdächtig und rote Flecke bildeten sich auf ihren Wangen. Sie sah ihn nicht an sondern wühlte nach einem Taschentuch und schneuzte vernehmlich. „Ist egal." Ihr barscher Tonfall wurde etwas verraten durch ihren erstickten Seufzer.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Tut mir leid, ich wusste es nicht…" Vorsichtig legte Harry ihr den Arm um die Schulter.

„Das hat keiner außerhalb meiner Familie. Man erzählt das ja nicht so rum." Sie lehnte sich nur etwas an ihn.

„Ich frage mich ob Lucius das wusste …" Harry probierte sich zu erinnern über sein Gespräch mit Lucius über die Bulstrodes. Lucius hatte behauptet er wüsste nicht, ob Moulton Bulstrode ein Todesser war, aber er und Narcissa hatten auffällig geschockt reagiert beim Namen „Bulstrode".

„Du weißt es jetzt." Millicent probierte zu lächeln. „Ich weiß über deine Familie Bescheid und du über meine."

„Ja. … Aber als du neulich gesagt hast, dass du …"

„Dass ich keine übermäßigen Sympathien für den dunklen Lord habe? Das habe ich gemeint – schau was er meiner Mutter und meiner Schwester angetan hat wegen meinem Vater! Aber wenn … wenn er meine Schwester bedroht …"  
"Wirst du dich im anschließen?"

„Ja." Millicent sah zu ihm herauf. „Ich erzähle gerade Harry Potter, dass ich wahrscheinlich Todesserin werden muss, oder?"  
"Ich bin immer noch Orpheus – und Harry." Er probierte es mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Und ich verstehe ja auch wieso … ich will auch meine Freunde schützen. Ich hab mich ihnen nie offiziell genähert …"  
"Wenn ich Christopher und Maria glauben könnte, dass sie in Kenia sicher sind … dann würde ich Celia ja sofort dorthin zu ihnen schicken."

„Hmm …" Harry schwieg. Er hatte auch keine Lösung für solche Fragen. Er wusste nur, dass er Millicent nicht an die Todesser verlieren wollte. „Vielleicht fällt uns noch was ein", sagte er dann aufmunternd. „Es ist noch über ein Jahr bist du aus der Schule rauskommst und ihnen nützlich sein kannst."

„Außer sie finden heraus wer du bist und ich soll dich töten oder entführen, natürlich. – Ich glaube nicht das ich das tun würde," fügte sie schnell dazu. „Ich würde mich schnappen lassen oder so."

Dann sah sie auf die Uhr. „Wir müssen uns beeilen – das Abendessen hat schon angefangen. Seh ich ganz unmöglich aus?"  
Harry sah sie prüfend an. „Man sieht, dass du geweint hast."

„Mist." Millicent löste sich von ihm und lief zum See. Hektisch wischte sie ihr Gesicht mit Seewasser ab. Schließlich sah sie wieder zu ihm. „Besser?"

„Ein bisschen. Lass uns gehen."

Bis sie im Schloss waren, sah Millicent wieder normal aus, aber einige Köpfe – besonders am Slytherintisch – drehten sich um als Millicent und Orpheus gemeinsam zu spät zum Essen kamen.


	20. Erklärung

Zu meinem milden Erstaunen/Entsetzen habe ich bemerkt, dass diese Geschichte a) immer noch gelesen wird und es b) immer noch ab und an vorkommt, dass jemand sie zu seinen Favoriten hinzufügt.

Danke für das schlechte Gewissen ;)

Die Geschichte war nie besonders spannend und sie sollte auch nie besonders spannend enden, aber trotzdem habe ich es nie geschafft sie fertig zu schreiben (Sternzeichen Widder und so). Ich wollte sie mehrere Male beenden, aber die Art wie die ersten Kapitel geschrieben waren, störte mich und so habe ich begonnen die Kapitel etwas umzuschreiben. Es gibt keine dramatischen Veränderungen aber immerhin war ich dann motivierter das Ding zu Ende zu bringen. Das ist jetzt so gut wie geschafft – da ich keine Lust habe mich zu verzetteln indem ich hier Kapitel austausche, schliesse ich diese Story ab und lade die verbesserten Kapitel in eine neue Geschichte hoch – „Brüder – verbessert"

Ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen, dass ich mittlerweile eigentlich nicht mehr im Harry Potter Fandom bin, was vielfältige Gründe hat. Also erwartet bitte nicht Reviews von mir als Gegenleistung, das ist keine böse Absicht sondern liegt vor allem auch an mangelnder Zeit. Wenn ich dran denke wieviel Zeit ich früher mit lesen von HP fanfictions zugebracht habe, weiss ich nicht, wo ich die mittlerweile herholen sollte.

Ich hoffe der eine oder andere freut sich, dass die Geschichte nicht ganz tot ist :)


End file.
